New Kid on the Block
by LaurenMHolmes
Summary: When Mac Taylor's daughter, Zoey Taylor starts working at the Crime Lab, one detective can't keep his eyes off her! Flack/OC Also, slight crossover into regular CSI. R&R appriciated!
1. First Sight

First FanFic.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY

Please R&R.

Would mean a lot!

New Kid on the Block

Chapter 1: First Sight

Zoey Taylor walked into the NYPD Crime Lab and didn't know quite what to expect. Following her was the Head of the Crime Lab. Detective Mac Taylor. Who incidentally turned out to be her father. As he came up behind her, he squeezed her right shoulder and asked a simple question which every father asks their daughter on their first day of work:

"You ready, Kiddo?"

"Please, Dad how old am I? 5? Honestly, I don't need my old man looking out for me, quite as much as I used to!"

"Yeah well I know how much you have been through this past yeah that's all…"

Zoey mentally winced at that comment. She knew all too well how much she had been through. Not only losing Dan but also their baby… Zoey shook her head to clear away the thoughts. She didn't want to mess up her first day by thinking about what had happened in the past.

"So where do I start?" Zoey asked her father, with a small smile on her face.

"Well how 'bout you introduce your self in briefing and we'll go from there?"

"Sounds great(!)" Zoey was crying at the thought of public speaking, even if it was to only a small team of CSI's.

As Zoey sat in the briefing room she realized that not only did she have an amazing amount of respect for her father but also so did so many other people.

"Now, Guy's we have a new starter today. I'm gonna let her introduce herself… Be nice everyone. Zoey, do you want to start by telling everybody your name?" Zoey could she the small smile playing on her Dad's mouth and she really wanted to hit him because she knew, he knew how much, she didn't want to do this.

As Zoey walked up towards the front she instantly regretted choosing to wear the 5' stiletto heels as she almost fell over _'Great choice in footwear Zo, really(!)'_

"Hi, everyone, I'm Detective Zoey Taylor; I will be the new 3rd Grade CSI. I have just recently transferred back to New York, as for the past 3 years I have been working in Las Vegas, for LVDP. I hope that you all can accept me here at the NYPD." _'Well played Zoey, just make them hate you on you first day, why don't you!'_

Zoey was interrupted by her father's authoritive voice…

"Any questions?" Mac Taylor asked just as several hands were raised into the air

"Yes, Adam?" He answered one of the hands. I couldn't help but analyse his face… Young, cute, blue eyed, brown messy hair. The younger brother kind of face.

"Sorry Mac, I couldn't help noticing the last name. Related?" Adam asked.

"Yes in fact we are Adam, Zoey here is my daughter. Clair IS her mother before any of you ask! However, I don't want the fact that Zoey is my daughter to get in the way of how you all feel about her."

"Yeah, just so you know I won't go crying to my Dad if one of you pick's on me!" The whole room erupted with laughter _'Good Zoey, be funny they may like you for that!' _

"Yeah but don't think that you have an opening, 'cause I'm not below kicking people's asses for bullying her!" My dad replied and everyone went quiet instantly. _'Great Dad, real great(!)'_

My first day went amazing. I was paired up with a fellow 3rd Grader called Lindsay Messer. She introduced me to the rest of the team…

**Detective Danny Messer (also Lindsay's husband)**

**Detective Jo Danville (Ex FBI)**

**Detective Dr Sheldon Hawkes (Ex ME)**

**Dr Sid Hammerback (****Curent ME)**

**Adam Ross (Lab Technician)**

And the rest of the day was spent with Lindsay teaching me how to correctly use the machines. She showed me to my office which I found to my great pleasure that I shared with her and Jo.

I sat at my new desk looking over everything. _'Maybe I should get a plant to make it more me…' _Then I made the phone call I had been most looking forward to all day.

"Hello?" The female voice on the other end answered after three rings.

"Hey, Stell. I've started today and you were right everybody's been amazing!" I replied to my second mother, Stella Bonasera, that I had in life. After my Mom died she really did an amazing job of helping my Dad in bringing me up.

"That's great Zo, wish I could have been there for you're first day"

After about an hour chatting Stella had to get back to her own Lab.

"Speak to you soon Zo, love ya!"

"Love you too! Bye"

Just as I was emailing my friends from Las Vegas, some tall, dark, very handsome man walked into my office.

"Hey, you Zoey?"

"Yeah, I'm Zoey, who are you?" I asked partially confused.

"Oh, sorry, Detective Don Flack. Homicide Detective here at the NYPD." He held out his hand for me to shake it, I took it and my whole body started tingling.

"Nice too meet you Don."

"So you coming to Charlie's after shift?" He asked.

"Erm… I dunno. Maybe…" I replied.

"Well I might see you later, gotta go. Bye, nice to meet you!"

"Yeah you too!" I replied as I stared after his retreating form.

"So had a good first day?" My Dad asked in the car ride home.

"Yeah it's been good."

"You going out tonight?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna call it a night when I get in."

"Okay honey, no problem." I could see the smile on his lips. '_I guess he still thinks of me as his little girl…' _


	2. What Happened In Vegas

Chapter 2: What happened in Las Vegas

A few month's later.

The next few months flew by as I settled in to my new job. I spent time out in the field and working in the Lab. I knew that everybody had accepted me as part of the NYPD and I felt happy about that.

While out in the field checking out a B&E gone wrong, Detective Flack was shot. It was a month later and he was back to work. I don't know why but I felt safe when he was around.

"So Flack, how many phone numbers did you get?" I asked him casually.

"Look, Taylor, I'm the main man of the hour. I'm a hero, what does it matter to you how many phone numbers I just got?" He replied, acting a bit like the cat-that-got-the-cream.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm just wondering if they knew that you got shot trying to protect me? Which that protection was lousy 'cause I still hit my head of the table, might as well have been shot!" I added, sticking my tongue out as I finished.

"It's my job to protect people and for you're information my protecting is just fine. And you know what Zoey, just shut up and get on with you're work!" He all but shouted.

"Yes sir!" I shouted back adding a small salute in. Don just smiled and I got back to my job, photographing a stab victim.

"So how many phone numbers did you get?" Mac Taylor asked as he walked up to join us.

"Three but who's counting?" Don replied.

"Apparently you," My Dad said, anyone there could tell he wanted to laugh, "So what we got Zo?"

"Female, mid-20's. Stab victim, stabbed in the chest. Not sure if it was directly in the heart, waiting on Sid's diagnostic. Could it be a crime of passion? You know knife to the heart?"

"Maybe." Was the simple reply Dad gave.

"Well I'm hoping to get some fingerprints off of the knife, the son-of-a-bitch left it in for us!" I saw my Dad mentally wince at the choice of words I used. He was never really big on me swearing in front of him.

"Right well we had better get this body to autopsy see what Sid can find for us," my Dad then became Detective Mac Taylor and took the lead in all things Crime Scene.

I nodded and added "Yeah tell him that I want that knife once he gets it out as well!"

"Will do," was the simple reply he gave as he retreated.

"Only in this job do you get a female so exited by knives. Wanna lift back to the precinct?" Don asked.

"Yeah sure, just let me get packed up and I'll join you in the car." He nodded and walked towards his car and I tried to get packed up as quickly as I could then turned to join him.

"Make sure you secure this crime scene," I added to the young uniformed cop standing behind the tape.

The car ride back was quiet, and as we entered the car park of the precinct my radio crackled to life.

"Zoey, Mac say's Sid's got the knife you wanted." Danny Messer said.

Reaching around past my gun I grabbed it and spoke into it: "Yeah thanks Danny, I'll be right there."

"No problem, Zo." Was his simple reply.

Hours past and I couldn't seem to get a break in this case; it was a clean knife to the heart which killed the young girl. No fingerprints on the knife. I couldn't find her anywhere: CODIS, Missing Person's, etc… So I finally decided to call it a night and head to Charlie's which is where most of the team was.

Walking into Charlie's, I saw instantly Danny and Lindsay looking very married couple like, laughing and joking. My Dad and Jo flirting and drinking. Sheldon, Adam and Sid were missing from the pack. Overtime I guessed. I was looking round for somewhere to sit, and my eye's finally rested on Don. He was sitting at the bar, alone, sipping a cold beer. I joined him, and ordered my usual: "Vodka and coke please Joe."

As I waited I noticed the calendar dates were crossed off and it was the March 14th.

"Shit, is it the 14th today?" I asked Don.

"Yeah, why? What's so bad about March 14th?"

The question I had been dreading for the past six months. I hadn't even told my dad what really happened in Vegas only that I had lost Dan.

"Erm, a year ago today, my fiancé was murdered." I said, just as my drink was handed to me.

"Whoa! Go back a bit, you can just say that between ordering a drink and pass the nuts Zo! What happened?" _'Yeah my fiancé was murdered right in front of my eyes, the bastard then killed the uniformed cop with us and I was left sitting alone with Dan dead in my arms…' 'No Zoey, you can't say that, he has as well lost his girlfriend'_

"I'll tell you, just not here, wanna go for a walk along the park?" My mind was screaming at me _'Please say no Don. I really can't face this!'_

"Yeah sure," Don put a $20 bill on the bar grabbed his coat and we headed out towards the park.

"Right if I tell you have got to promise not to tell anyone else on the team and I mean that Don, otherwise you will have me dissecting places which you don't want dissected, trust me on that one!"

Don looked down towards his pants and suddenly looked up and said "You have my word Zoey; I promise you I won't tell anyone."

We were strolling along central park, when I noticed a park bench and went to sit there under the moonlight. Don joined me, being very quiet and I knew he was ready to hear my story.

"Right well, I was 22 when I joined the LVPD after studying Forensics at NYU. It was my first CSI job and I was so excited. I was partnered with Daniel Stokes, another CSI who had worked there for 3 years and was 6 years older than me. And we hit it off straight away both professionally and personally." I looked up at Don and he was focused on me and my life story. "A year after I started working for LVPD Dan proposed and I accepted and we moved in straight after. Then the week after our two year anniversary we were sent out on a trash run. We were standing talking to the uniformed cop on the scene, when Dan got shot in the back of the head." Don moved slightly to put his hand on top of mine as silent tears started to fall from my eyes. "Apparently Dan was dead the minute the bullet impacted his scull. You know all I can remember from then is all the blood and brain tissue on my hands and face? The bastard then killed the uniformed cop with us. I still don't know why I'm still alive and they are dead. Anyway, when CSI finally got to the scene I couldn't let go of Dan. I sat for three hours with him. I don't know why, his face was disfigured and he was covered in blood. But all I could think was that he was mine forever and I couldn't let go of him. When Grissom, my mentor, finally came he had to actually drag me off of Dan. Then after Dan's funeral, I started having abdominal cramps, and I went to the doctor's. They told me that I had had a miscarriage most likely caused by the shock of losing Dan. Then I asked if I could get transferred back to New York and when I got home with my Dad that was when I finally broke down. It took me 4 weeks to break down! And now I find out that it's been a whole year since that day, god time flies eh?"

When Don finally spoke his voice was thick and I could swear that his eyes had been filling with tears. "Does you're Dad know?"

"Yeah, well most of it anyway he doesn't know it all. Just the basic's you know? I couldn't tell him the full story. So far you are the only one who knows the full story!"

"Well that makes me feel so happy(!), come on I'll walk you home."

And we walked in silence through central park in the moonlight. Hands holding together and Don rubbing soothing circles along my thumb.

**Love it, hate it, let me know. Please review. **

**P.S. This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think. New chapter soon.**


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3: The Morning After

I woke up the next morning not really knowing what to expect. I mean come on who am I kidding, after what he found out yesterday he's probably told the whole entire Crime Lab, scratch that the whole entire NYPD. God why in the hell did I have to tell him? Why was I so stupid? I should have left Dan and the baby in Las Vegas. _'Jesus, Zoey, stop beating yourself up!'_

It was 6am and I decided the only way for me to even think about being able to focus on my work was to take a nice long shower and try to loosen up a bit. At 7:30 I made my way into work, mentally preparing for the day ahead. When I got downstairs I realised a cup of coffee-to-go sitting, waiting for me on the bench. _'Dad…' _I left and with my coffee-to-go I headed to my car and set of for the Crime Lab.

"Damn it, hurry up!" I shouted to the mass of cars ahead of me, just as my cell phone began to ring.

"Zoey Taylor," I answered, talking into the Bluetooth device in my ear.

"Hey, Zo just wondered if we could get a chance to talk today. You know after what we discussed yesterday?" _'Shit, why didn't I check the caller ID?'_

"Hey, Don, yeah of cause we can talk. But just not right now!" I snapped instantly regretting it.

"What's up?" Don replied, recognizing my tone of voice.

"Oh nothing, just the Manhattan traffic that has got me pissed!"

"OKAY… Hanging up now before you bite my head off over the phone."

I laughed and easily replied, "Hello… Heard of Bluetooth. Can't bite head's off over this!"

"Whatever see you when you get here Zo. Bye"

"By-ˮ _'God, at least let me finish before you hang up Flack, would be nice!' _

20 minutes later I arrived at the Crime Lab. I just got into my office when Lindsay knocked and said that I needed to have a look at something in the Blood & Bodily Fluids Area.

Looking through the microscope on one of the benches I looked up and said to Lindsay: "You sure about this?"

"Yeah checked it twice. You want me to look for a profile in CODIS?" She replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to get a break in this case."

"Okay looking now…" Lindsay was totally focused on the screen in front of her. And I got distracted by the figure walking through the Lab. It was only Lindsay's voice that pulled me out of my trance on Don Flack.

"Your lucky day. Semen comes back to a Michael Dailey. 29, 6 priors in aggravated assault and 4 counts of rape. Just got out, six months ago," Lindsay looked at me after reading out the rap sheet.

"Looks like we can add rape-murder to that sheet," I replied to Lindsay "Fancy coming to help arrest him?"

"Yeah sure. Want me to get Danny and Don to come along to?" I'm sure Lindsay saw the look that crossed my face when she mentioned Don's name but she didn't question it, which I was thankful for.

"Erm… Yeah… Do that, I need to go bring my Dad up-to-date on the case. See you in 5?"

"Yeah, yeah, got you. Are we going in heavy or just us?"

"Ask Don, see what he thinks…" I added just as I was leaving then I headed to the Head of the Crime Lab's office.

I lightly knocked on the door, and Mac Taylor raised his head _'Man, my old man looks old!' _I mentally said to my self. He nodded, indicating that I could come in.

"Hey, Dad, just wanted to tell you the latest on my case."

"Go ahead…" God it was weird him now being my boss, but I knew I had to get used to it and quick!

"It's now moved up from a murder case to a rape-murder case. Sid confirmed that she was stabbed in the heart. Erm… Lindsay has just processed the semen found in her vaginal cavity and it has come back to a Michael Dailey. Lindsay, Danny, Don and I are gonna head over there now and pick him up." I said sounding very professional—well I thought I did anyway.

"Why are four of you going?" He questioned my motives.

"This guy has priors for aggravated assault, I thought that we might need the extra back-up! Why?"

"Just asking. Okay yeah sure go. You can interview him as well!"

"Yey(!) I can hardly wait(!) Bye!"

"MICHAEL DAILEY, NYPD, OPEN UP!" Don's voice echoed through the small, white porch. I had decided to send Lindsay and Danny around the back and Don and I were to go around the front. As I held my standard issue 9'mm hand held gun I started feeling very nervous. It was the same every time I went to walk into a bust ever since Don had gotten shot that day.

"Listen I'm gonna bust the door and you're gonna follow me in okay?" Don said, ever the professional.

"Yeah, whatever you think…"

"Gun's drawn, he might be armed."

"May be armed, got it." I replied making sure I had taken in what he had said.

"1…2…3…" And that was it between the shouts of "NYPD GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW!" and the "Okay Dan he's all yours, that was pretty much it for the bust.

"Right Danny, take him back, put him in a holding cell and I'll talk to him later. Lindsay and I are gonna stick around and process the house," looking back at the house I then added, "thing…"

Danny tried to stifle a laugh but failed.

"I'll stay with the girls and keep an eye on them…" Don added in between Danny and my laughing.

"EW!" was all I could say while processing the bedroom. I of course got stuck with the worst job of the lot-the bedroom. Don couldn't contain himself as me and Lindsay played rock-paper-scissors to decide who would get it.

_Flashback_

"_Too bad, Taylor!" Lindsay said as her rock beat my scissors._

"_Not fair! Come on! Best of three?" I replied._

"_Okay come on then, we don't have all day." _

"_God this is ridiculous!" _

"_Bad luck loser, you get bedroom!" Lindsay replied, obviously happy at her winning. How many people win 3 time's in a row. She had beat my rock with her paper, my paper with her scissors and my scissors with her rock. _

"What's ew?" Don Flack said as he casually leaned against the door frame, with his arms crossed.

"What's ew Flack, is that there was a hell-of-a-lot of sex going on in this room!" I replied looking around the room with my UV light.

"You're right. That is ew!" He said throwing a smile my way.

"You shouldn't dazzle girls like that Don. It causes people to loose focus of their work!"

"Oh, so you're affected by my smile then?" Another smile started to play on his lips.

"Oh, please shut up!" A smile playing on my lips.

"Hey, Zo, erm… I have a suggestion. Why don't we not just take everything in for processing?" Lindsay interrupted our small flirting session. But luckily she didn't notice the looks between us.

"What makes you suggest that?" Sort of angry at the fact she had interrupted us, but kind of relieved that she had interrupted us, because I have no idea where it would have ended up.

"I found blood, on the living room carpet… And a lot of it! I also found blood in various other place's. Not to mention the bodily fluids."

"Yeah sure we should take everything in, I have found a lot of bodily fluids up here. Saying that I don't know if any of it is blood, I haven't checked it…" I said.

Once we had everything packed up in Lindsay's truck, there really wasn't any room for me, just Lindsay so I had no other choice but to ride with Flack. I text my dad to tell him about the amount of evidence coming in and he replied and said he would get extra CSI's on the case.

As I was exiting the house I noticed Don leaning against his car. _'He looks so God-like…' 'Zoey, you have gotta stop thinking like that. You work with him! Jesus!' _

"Hey, you know about yesterday. I won't tell anyone about, you know, what you told me." He said, breaking the silence between us.

"Thanks Don, you're really great!" I went to peck him on the cheek but his head moved slightly and I ended up pecking him on the lips.

"God, Don, I'm so sor-" I was silenced by his soft lips on mine. The kiss started off soft and slow, but then gradually became deeper and deeper until we were locked in a passionate embrace…

**To be continued… **

**What do you think, please read and review.**

**Would be appreciated! **


	4. The Kiss

Chapter 4: The Kiss

Kissing Don was unimaginable. I can't even put in to words how amazing it was. I had a mixture of feelings running through my head. I felt want, lust, also guilt, and I felt very nervous towards the start of the kiss. Reason's for these feelings: want and lust-I had wanted Don since the first day I meet him, there was just so many reasons why I wanted him, including the fact that he was this guy that had a great personality and a good sense of humour but I could still talk to him. I felt guilty because it had only been a year since Dan dies and I felt as though I was trampling on his memory somehow, I mean if Dan hadn't have died then I would still be with him today. And as for feeling nervous, that was because I was kissing this great guy. After about three minutes the nervousness passed and it was just Don and I wrapped in our embrace.

The kiss lasted about 12 minutes and when we finally parted we just looked at each other and held each other in our arms. The sound of my radio crackling to life was the thing that pulled us both out of our encirclement. In fact my radio crackling to life caused us to jump apart.

"Zoey, where the hell are you?" my dad's worried voice came from the other end.

"Sorry, me and Don just stopped of for something to eat. We'll be back soon." I lied, surprised at how easy it was.

"Okay just hurry up! Lindsay, Danny, Adam and Sheldon have started processing the evidence. And you were meant to be overlooking, not to mention helping the processing!" I could tell that he was frustrated but he didn't sound like it was purposely aimed at me.

"Okay, we are on our way back," I replied keeping calm, not wanting to get into an argument over the radio which god-knows how many people could hear.

There was no reply to that as if the person on the other end had just disappeared.

I just stood there for a few heartbeats when Don finally said: "Well we better stop somewhere to get something to eat before we fuck up your excuse!"

"It's not just my excuse Flack, it's yours too, unless you want me to walk into the precinct and tell everyone what's just happened?"

"Yeah, probably not a good idea with some of the people we work with. I'm not ashamed of what happened, but…" Don trailed off.

"Just keep it quiet for now until we talk and decide what to do?" I finished his sentence and he smiled.

"Exactly, so come on then Taylor." He walked me to my door and held it open. _'Wow, good kisser and a Gent' _


	5. Back At The Lab

Chapter 5: Back at the Lab

I don't wanna say it but the car ride back seemed effortless, like we had been doing this for years. Of course it would be difficult for me and Don to see a life together in the future as we had both had our lives planned out with other people. Could I imagine a future with him? Yes, but I had probably been able to imagine future's with many of my crushes. I mean Don had his life planned out with Jess and she had gotten shot, I had had my life planned out with Dan and he had gotten shot. _'Shit, our lives are messed up!' _There was the other factor as to my dad was practically Don's boss and I didn't want to get him in trouble. But at this point in time that didn't really matter. I knew from my dad that Don had a hard time dealing with Jess' death just as I had with Dan's, and the question was: are we both ready to be back in a relationship with another person?

Don suddenly interrupted my thoughts, "McDonald's okay?"

"What?" I really hadn't heard or understood what he had said as I was miles away in my own little world.

"You know? McDonald's? Drive thru? Our alibi!" Then it registered.

"Yeah sure, whatever. And alibi? We haven't exactly committed a crime. Kissing somebody isn't a crime!"

Don just laughed at my rambling as we pulled into the Drive thru of McDonald's, "So what do you want?"

"Medium Big Mac Meal, extra fries with 4 ketchups. Large coke; with extra ice." I looked over at him and he just laughed.

"I'll have two Medium Big Mac Meal, extra fries with 8 ketchups. Large coke; with extra ice, please." He stated to the geeky looking guy working the tills in the drive thru. He looked over at us, taking both of our hand held's into account and badges, and he suddenly went very pale.

"That'll be $12.95, please." He seemed polite but otherwise not very educated.

Don handed the money over and the kid said that we had to drive around to the next window to get our food.

"Kid's scared of cops!" I said to Don.

"Yeah I noticed the way he reacted when he saw our guns." Don replied driving around to the next window.

"He literally looked like he had seen a ghost, reckon we should go back and say something to really scare him?" Don just laughed as he took the food from the next window where a woman around about my age was serving.

As we were driving out Don said to me, "That woman must not be that much older or younger than you, and look at your job compared to hers."

"Perk's of having your dad as Head of the Crime Lab!" We laughed and decided it would be best to go back to the precinct before my dad had an aneurysm.

Arriving at the precinct to a regular rainy March. Parking in the car park, Don looked at me and said: "What you doing tonight?"

I hesitated before saying "Nothing, at least I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go out and talk about you know… us?" I looked up to see him looking away; obviously he didn't talk about his feelings often.

"Erm… Yeah I think I can do tonight, unless something comes up with the case. I hope it doesn't though because it would be good for us to you know talk about us." I said adding even more awkwardness between us with my incoherent babbling.

"How about this, when I finish I will come see whether or not you are finished? I am defiantly taking you out tonight, like it or not. If you are worried about people asking why I am waiting on you I will, I dunno say that I'm gonna finish off paperwork or something. That work?" Don noticed the smile that was on my lips at the fact that he wanted me to go out with him tonight; he was even prepared to wait till I had finished work. _'God, he must really like you Zo!' _

"Yeah that sounds great Don!" I couldn't hold in my excitement. We were now walking towards the elevator for us to go upstairs to the Crime Lab. I pressed the button and I could hear the elevator groan to life as it made its way down to us. Once inside the elevator I pressed the 3rd floor button which would take us up to the Crime Lab. Once the doors shut Don came to stand in front of me. He then bent down to kiss me gently on the lips. It was only me who decided to add more passion into our kiss. My hand locked into his hair as I pulled him closer to me. My lips parted slightly and it allowed his tongue to start a war with my own. Our passion was cut short by the 'ping' sound that indicated that we had reached our destination. Just as the elevator opened I noticed my dad straight away pacing in his office, obviously sick with worry.

"Great(!)" I murmured and indicated with my head towards my dad in his office. Don's eyes instantly fell on him.

"Good luck…" he said quietly before heading off to find Danny.

"Yeah I'm gonna need it!" I said as he walked away smiling.

"Dad, I really don't know what the problem is; Don knew that I was hungry so we went for some food." I said in-between mouthfuls of burger and fries.

"My problem is that this is your case and you are going off eating while the rest of the team is basically doing your job!" He all but shouted causing me to look at him with tears in my eyes.

"Okay dad whatever. You can criticise me all you want but please don't criticize my working ability!" I shouted back just before storming out and heading to my own office.

"God, I just, I don't know Stell. He's just being a real dick at the minute!" I spoke into the phone, angry at the way my dad had just spoken to me.

"Don't do that Zo; don't speak about him like that. He's probably just stressed out with work. You know what he's like!" Stella replied doing the mother giving her daughter wrong routine.

"Listen Stell, I've gotta go. I need to do my job before he says more stuff about my work ethics. Looking so forward to interviewing this perp(!)" I said realising that Michael Dailey had been in lock up for longer than 3 hours and I only under 21 hours left to interview and charge him.

"Hey Don, wanna sit in while I interview Dailey?" I said as I walked towards his desk down in the NYPD Homicide Department.

"If you want me to. You should know Dailey's lawyered up…" Don said and I could tell instantly that murdering bastards who lawyer up pissed him off just as much as it did me.

"Great, just great. Really what I needed!" I said pissed off majorly. I knew that this interview wasn't gonna go very well after the argument with my dad. "Who's the lawyer?"

Don had that your-not-gonna-like-this look, "Edward Weissman," Don's face was transfixed on my own making sure that I wasn't going to hit anything.

"Perfect, just what I need. Edward fucking Weissman!" I wasn't shouting but my tone was extremely annoyed.

"Just remember all the evidence, don't concentrate on Weissman. If you have to concentrate on me…" He said smiling.

"That sounds like a good thing. I may get distracted though." I added laughing.

"I'm not complaining," He held the door to the stairs open as we headed for the Crime Lab. "Just ignore Weissman; you're an amazing CSI and one of the best at your job!"

"Aww, thanks Don," I added flashing a dazzling smile his way.

We collected up all the evidence we could carry and the test results and headed for the lions den; interviewing Dailey…


	6. Into The Lion's Den

Chapter 6: In the Lion's Den

"My client isn't saying anything, so this is a waste of time!" Edward Weissman said. Seconds before, Don and I had entered the interview room, where Weissman and Dailey had been sitting.

"Yeah well his whole house is a crime scene so you have no choice but to answer our questions," I said still stating my ground in this case.

"Michael don't say anything, get that?" Weissman spoke to his client. Obviously Dailey had some money because I know from my dad that Weissman wasn't one of the budget lawyers.

"Okay…" Dailey said. He knew that he was in the wrong but it would just be my luck to get kicked off the case because of the lawyer! God I really hated them sometimes.

"Like the Detective said, he has no choice!" Don jumped to my assistance as he knew I was struggling to keep my anger in.

"Right, Michael Dailey, I'm Detective Zoey Taylor and this is Detective Don Flack. We are going to interview you right now because we found a mass of incriminating evidence in your home. Do you understand what I am saying?" I asked wanting to get it over and done with. He nodded in response to my question. He was clearly afraid as the hand that was on the table was trembling slightly and his eye's couldn't stay focused on my own.

"Okay, let's begin. I along with another of my colleagues removed these items from your home, can you confirm this bedspread to be yours?" I showed him the picture of the semen and blood stained bed sheets. He just nodded again.

"This is ridiculous, Taylor you can't seriously be using this against him. These bed sheets are so common they could be from anywhere, could be anyone's. I can't believe you are using these!" Edward Weissman exploded at me.

"Yes I am seriously using these, I am following the evidence, doing my job and right now you are preventing me from doing that. You're client has quite clearly identified the item's to be his. Now I suggest you sit down and shut up, unless you want me to get you taken out of here and put behind the glass!" Edward did what I asked mumbling a small 'Sorry,' as he did it.

"Now Michael can you confirm that these all belong to you?" I asked pulling out several photographs, which had various items on… Knives, carpets, sponge, etc…

"Yes, they are mine," He replied.

"Right then, I can tell you that the elimination prints we took from you were a match to those found on these items. And you're DNA matched the DNA found on our victim and on other 12 cold case victims. So did you kill them?" I asked certifying myself more as I said each thing.

"No. I didn't kill anybody!" He said in a tone that I almost would have believed if it wasn't for the fact that he was showing signs of lying; looking down, fiddling with his hands and him being defensive. I looked at Don who was behind him, and he nodded encouragingly as if to say: 'go for it…'

I asked again, "Did you kill these women?" Showing photographs of 13 dead women.

"YES! OKAY! I DID KILL THEM! EVERYONE OF THEM BITCHES DESERVED TO DIE!" Dailey sat back into his seat and looked me dead in the eye. A smile was on his lips the kind that I was used to seeing. Then he said quietly, "You look a lot like them… You wanna see what I did to them personally?" The smile that started off grew bigger. It reminded me of a clown's smile, _'God, I hate clown's!'_

After he said it Don exploded and screamed at him, "GET UP NOW!" After cuffing him and reciting him his rights he got Officer Smith to take him down to lock-up and finally said to me, "You okay?"

It took a moment to register what he had asked me before using the simple reply of "yeah…"

"We still on for tonight," obviously he had a much better short-term memory than me.

"Erm, yeah, just let me get finished up on this paper-work, 'kay?"

"See you about 7?" I glanced at my watch, it was 5:30 now.

"Yeah, that's fine, see you at 7…" I called over my shoulder as he headed towards his desk and I headed towards the elevator.

Pressing the familiar button the lift started heading up towards the crime lab, where I would finish up my paperwork and try to look a whole hell of a lot nicer than what I did at the minute…

**Love it, hate it? Let me know… R&R **

**P.S. Sorry it took so long for chapter 6, small case of writers block! But here it is so enjoy.**

**Lauren **


	7. The Date

Chapter 7: The Date

I glanced at my watch for the sixth time since 5:30. I was just finishing typing up my paperwork on the Dailey case, and it was 6:30 now. _'Only 30 more minutes!' _By this time butterflies were coming in waves and it was safe to say that I was most likely more than a little nervous about this date, after all it had been my first date since Dan had died. Printing off the sheets, I quickly signed my signature on each sheet giving them a quick once over as I slid them into the brown envelope that would hold them. Handwriting the case number: 20456874, the date: March, 16th, 2011, the time: 18:33, and my signature: Z. Taylor and headed to my dad's office for him to sign his signature on the white NYPD marked sticker.

Walking in, I see him sitting at his desk, looking at something on his computer. "These are from the Dailey case, he confessed, so I'm wrapping it up. Here's my case notes and paper work, I need you to sign these. Thank you." I said way too quickly than what I should have.

"Okay I will and I will get the evidence box up here for you to sign, now." He replied.

"Can I sign it tomorrow, it's just Don's taking me out for dinner and I don't want to be late."

"Don's taking you out for dinner?" He asked doing the whole father-daughter dating routine.

"Yeah he is, probably to make up for the McDonald's earlier…" I said trying to make it sound innocent. "So can I sign the evidence box tomorrow?"

"Erm… Can you not do it tonight so that we can get this case wrapped up as soon as possible?"

"Okay, how long will it take you to get the evidence up here?" I said not wanting to waste much time.

"It's over there…" Pointing over to the four boxes sitting on his glass coffee table.

"All four of them?" I asked trying to remember if I had actually collected that much evidence.

"Yeah it's all yours. You and Lindsay collected a lot of evidence from Dailey's," He said still concentrating on the computer. "You will also have to sign the cold case boxes but they won't be in till next Wednesday 'cause there coming from the downtown depot and it will take a while to sort through them."

"Yeah I will sign them," I said as I wrote the appropriate details on each one of the box.

"Don't wait up for me, I might be in late." I added as I walked out the door, just catching his mumbled ''Kay'

As I settled back in my office, I reapplied my eyeliner and mascara, and pale plum lip-gloss and did a quick one over of the shared office. My eyes rested on the photograph of Dan and I just after he had proposed taken by his brother, Nick. I looked at the other cluster of photo's on my desk which included; one of my dad and I on the day of my university graduation, one of my mom and I a couple of weeks before she died, a few of my mom, dad and I, a few more from Vegas and one of my older brother and I together. My hands picked this one up. Reed was my half-brother and was a few years older than I was. He was in university at the minute. But I had only met him a few years ago. He found my dad, and told him who he was. My dad introduced him to me when I came back for a visit a couple of weeks later. We hit it off straight away and Reed loved it when I told him about Mom. I made a mental note to surprise him with a visit at some point.

I was interrupted by a knock on the glass door, "You ready?" Don Flack stood in the doorway and begun walking over to me.

"Yeah," I replied as I put the photograph back where it belonged.

"You know normal people have a slideshow of photographs on their computers…" He said looking at each of the memories on my desk.

"Yeah, well I'm related to Mac Taylor so that makes me old school…" His eye's darted from one to the other.

"True. So you gonna tell me who they all are?"

I pointed at the first one, "That's Dan," pointing at the guy on it, "was…" I added, pointing at several more. "My dad and I at my graduation, my mom and I the day of my fifteenth birthday, mom, dad and I on holiday. Random ones of me and my mom. Random ones of me and my dad. People from Vegas. My brother Reed and I." I said pointing out each individual photograph.

"You and Dan look so happy on this one." Picking up the photo of Dan and I just after he proposed.

I smiled and said "Yeah we were, how times change." I said letting memories float around my head.

Replacing the photo he said, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, where we going?" I asked curious.

"It's a surprise Taylor…" He answered with a smile as we walked out of my office and headed to the elevator. I hated surprises and I had a feeling that maybe he knew this.

We arrived at my house 20 minutes after leaving the precinct. I went instantly to change, my jeans and casual purple silk top was not the ideal date thing to wear, I was reminded of this from Don.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm gonna have to take you to change you know, cause for where we are going jeans are not the kind of thing you were. That okay?" Don told and asked me just as we got to his car. _

"_Fine, but I don't know what to wear so your gonna have to tell me," I added, really hating surprises. _

"_Not gonna happen Taylor!" _

"_Damn!" I added, feeling defeated._

I spent 15 minutes inside my wardrobe, deciding which dress would be the best and most suitable. I had also spent 20 minutes re-doing my hair and make up. My make-up was simple but nice and my hair was slightly curled (not the usual straight) and hung loosely around my shoulders. I had my expensive diamond studs in and the diamond necklace to match and my engagement ring on my right hand. I didn't know what to wear so I finally settled with my Little Black Dress and my 5'' black heels. After about 50 minutes I came downstairs and found Don watching the Lakers game on the flat screen. I cleared my throat and he replied with a "Hmm?"

"You not gonna say anything about what I'm wearing?" He finally turned around and looked me up and down. Eyes popping out of his head as he took in how the dress complimented my curvy shape.

"Wow…" Was all he could say.

"Lost for words, Flack?" I teased.

"Erm, yeah a bit. Your making me look bad." He looked at the choice of footwear I had chosen and added, "You better not be taller than me, Taylor!"

"Well how about you come over here so I can fix your tie, and we can see who's the tallest…" I said as if we were back in elementary school.

Don did as I said and walked over to where I was standing, he was easily 6'2'' and next to my 5'10'' (regular 5'5'') he had nothing on me. I was the right height to re tie his tie. Don proved the point that he was still taller by dipping his head slightly to reach my lips to give me a small kiss.

"You better not have ruined my lipstick…" I mumbled softly against his lips.

He took a step back and said, "Nah, it's still there." Laughing softly as he said it.

"Yeah, well it's mostly on your lips then," I said moving over to the table which had the phone on and handkerchiefs, walked back and wiped it off.

"Come on then," he said, "we are going to be late if we don't start moving now. Our reservations are at nine."

"Well, it's only 20 past eight now, so we better be going." We left my house and he headed to his car and held the passenger door open silently while I locked the door. I made my way over to him and slid into the passenger side and he closed my door with a gentle force. He got into the car and we began to make our way to wherever the date was going to be held.

About 15 minutes later we arrived and parked on the street, Don making full use of the fact he was NYPD by placing the parking badge on the window. He left the car and was around my side in less than half a minute. He opened the door and held out his hand to help me out of the car. We made our way to the front of the Primehouse building. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows knowing full well that this wasn't exactly the cheapest place in New York. As we made our way in the door was held open for us and we headed towards the middle aged man waiting at the reservation post.

"How may I help you Sir/Madam?" He asked.

"Reservations under Flack," Don answered him.

"Certainly this way please," He said motioning with his hand for us to follow him.

We got settled in our seats, when a young girl with brown hair came up to us, "Hi I'm Sally and I'll be your server this evening, here's your menu's," she handed us the menu's and continued, "Here's your Drinks menu and I will be back in about 5 minutes to collect your orders." She disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

"So what do you want to drink?" Don asked also looking at his menu.

"Well I'm not gonna order my usual Charlie's if that's what your asking. But I don't want to go to expensive."

He looked at me and spoke softly, "I really don't care how much your drink is going to be, I just want you to have a good time. I know this is the first date since Dan."

"Yeah, how'd you…" I didn't even finish speaking before it registered, "Dad…"

"Yep, called me not long before I came up to pick you up," he looked down at the drinks list and said "I think I'm gonna order the Guinness… What do you want?"

"I think I will have the 'Pinot Noir, Wrath 'Saignee', Monterey, California 2009 Rosé."

Just as I finished saying that Sally reappeared and asked us, "What can I get you both to drink?"

"Can I have 3 bottles of Guinness all in ice and the Pinot Noir, Wrath 'Saignee', Monterey, California 2009 Rosé, please?" Don said clearly and confidently.

"Would you like your Rosé in a glass or would you like the bottle and a glass?" Don looked at me after Sally asked the question.

"The bottle with a glass please," I replied.

"No problem, I'll be right back with your drinks, and then I can take your dinner order…" She trailed off as she started towards the bar.

Sally returned with the drinks and asked, "What can I get you for your appetisers?"

"I'll have the Classic Caesar, please." I replied, she then turned to Don and he said, "I'll have the Buffalo Mozzarella, please." He was looking at his menu and pouring himself a large pint glass of Guinness.

"Certainly, it will be about 10 minutes for those." She took the appetiser and drinks menus from us and retreated towards the kitchen.

"So you obviously want to know everything that there possibly is to know about me, you know first date conversations… So come on what do you want to know?" I said breaking the staring competition that had seemed to form between us.

"Just tell me everything." He replied.

"Right, everything. Erm… I was born April 3rd, 1986 to Mac Taylor and Claire Montgomery. I was named 6 days after I was born, Zoey Michelle Montgomery Taylor. Brought up in New York. Dad was a marine until I was born, Mom was a financial advisor, and she died in 9/11 when I was 15. I was ahead of everyone in school and I had finished by the time I was 14. I started NYU at the age of 14 in the September and studied Forensic Science, Forensic Psychology, Forensic Anthropology, Law, English Literature and Mathematics, graduated at the age of 20. Took a gap year where I travelled the world doing Anthropology work and realised that I wanted to be a Crime Scene Investigator. Got a job in Vegas, met Dan, he died. Transferred back to New York and started again here and here I am sitting opposite you." Don just looked at me as of to say what else. "Growing up I was really close to my mom, she wasn't really like a mom she was actually my best friend. I was kind of seen as the freak of the world as a kid because I would ace everything and the fact that I was so ahead of my age didn't help. I took signing, dancing and ballet lessons until I was 15. I can play the piano and guitar and I almost died in the World Trade Centre on 9/11." I took a drink of my wine. "The reason?" I asked and Don nodded, "I went to pick up the essay that I left the day before from my mom's office in North Tower. She was on the 89th floor and the planes hit the 78th-84th floors. I was in the elevator heading down and was on the 30th floor when the plane hit. Everyone asks if it felt bad, it just felt like an earthquake but heard like a bulldozer hitting you directly. Anyway the elevator stopped on the 30th and we heard people say 'it's been hit by a plane…' we got out and followed everyone else who were walking down the stairwells. We were on the 5th floor when the elevator collapsed and the ceiling above us came through because of it. I got mental lodged in my left arm, a superficial laceration to my head and a 4 inch gash to the left side of my abdomen. I got out and when I got to Bellevue they took me straight to surgery." I stopped talking as our food was brought. "Thank you," I mumbled to Sally and started eating, Don waited till I was finished eating my appetiser before asking what happened next? "I was in and out of hospital for more surgery and I didn't really have time to grieve for my mom, and I just sort of worked it out." We made small talk for the rest of the evening while we ate or steamed Lobster (all 4lb's of it each), and our vanilla cheesecake and ice-cream with the desert wine.

When we finally got up to leave I felt well fed and we went to settle the bill. "That will be $422, Sir." Said a man around about 30. Don took out his wallet and gave him $450 and said, "Keep the change for a tip!"

We walked out into the cool March air and I shivered slightly which Don instantly picked up on and wrapped his suit jacket around my shoulders and left his arm around my shoulders. He said just as we got to the car, "Where do you want to go from here?" I glanced down at my watch and it said 11:45p.m.

So I replied, "Yours my dad will be asleep by now and I don't want to disturb him…"

"Is that what we're calling it nowadays," He said as he opened the door to his car to let me in, once he climbed in I slapped his arm playfully and told him to stop being such an idiot. Then he started the car and we headed to his house.

**Love? Hate? Let me know! **

**P.S. Next chapter is gonna be a teeny bit naughty!**

**Lauren**


	8. Revelations

Chapter 8: Revelations

The car ride to Don's house was quiet. I guessed he was just trying to take in what we had discussed over dinner. When we arrived he parked in the complex car park and walked me into his building. We climbed the stairs to the third floor and when we got to apartment 3C he got out his key and opened the door. He held the door open for me and I stepped through. Looking around his place was simple, clean and cosy. The living room was smaller than my dad's but still a good size. It had a large couch in the middle and a flat-screen in front of it on the wall. The bookcase had mostly CD's on, a few books on Law, a couple of novels, but just by glancing I could tell that he wasn't really big on reading. Behind the couch was a small kitchen with a small table and a breakfast bar. There was a hall way to the right of the living area which I guessed were the bedroom and bathroom.

"It's not much, but its home…" Don's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"No it's nice, it's cute but I wouldn't have said it was you, Flack!" I replied.

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises…" He said, smiling, "Would you like a beer?"

"Yeah what you got?" Guessing instantly that he would only have Guinness.

"Erm…" Walking over to the refrigerator, he looked and said, "Guinness, Stella and I have a bottle of White Wine."

"I'll have a Stella, please," I replied thinking that I had, had way too much wine for one night.

"Yeah, thought you would say that, you don't really strike me as a wine girl." He said as he pulled out two bottles of Stella Artois.

"I'm not, I really only drink Rosé and I very rarely drink that…" I said taking a seat at the breakfast bar while watching him opening the beer with the bottle opener that was on the counter.

He handed me the beer and watched as I took a large gulp of it. "So how long have you been a cop?" I asked.

"Erm… Dad was a cop, his dad before that. Guess I only ever wanted to be a cop. I went into the academy aged 18 just after I left high school. Left the academy when I was 19 and became a NYPD cop that was in 1997. Took the Detectives exam in 2002 and became what I am today."

"Wow, so you always knew then." He joined me at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, guess so. Why did you not always know that you wanted to be a CSI?" He asked me in reply.

"Er… Not really no…" I said looking at him, hoping he wouldn't make me tell him the story.

"How so?" Great he made the fatal error of making me tell him.

"As a kid I went down major career paths. My collage and uni degrees will tell you that…" I looked at him and he had a puzzled look on his face which prompted me to go on. "You know how I said I studied Forensics, Anthropology, Psychology, English Lit and Maths at NYU?" He nodded so I continued, "Well I sort of lied. I was a freak as a kid. I passed every subject in high school with exceed expectations… Way exceeding them. I was very focused in school. I hardly had any friends just a couple of girls I knew from where we lived. I didn't really need friends, I had my mom. Like I said before I was a senior at the age of 13-14 and I was enrolled in uni by the age of 14. I studied, Forensic Science, Forensic Psychology, Forensic Anthropology, Law and Order, Physics, Biology, Chemistry, Bio-Chem, Accountancy, Regular Psychology, History, English, French, Latin, English Literature and Mathematics. I aced all of them in 6 years when each course was supposed to be 4 years long. I can speak fluent Spanish, French, German and Latin. I only dropped out of one course in uni, and that was PhD in Medicine, because I realised that I didn't want to be a Doctor. But with the degree that I got before I dropped out of it I could have still become one. Anyway I could have taken a number of jobs once I left uni, but I decided to stick with forensics. I still don't know why."

When I looked at Don he was just sitting there with a blank expression and spoke quietly, "When you say you could have taken a number of jobs, what we talking about here?"

"Er… Forensic Science, Forensic Psychology, Forensic Anthropology, Lawyer, Judge, a number of jobs involving regular science, teaching a number of things, Author, Translator and Doctor. That's just to name a few though. If I actually looked it up the list would most likely to be endless."

"So what you're telling me is that I'm dating a superhuman?" He asked as I took a sip of my beer. I almost chocked when he called me a superhuman.

"Superhuman? That's a new one!" I said laughing.

"Why what do you normally get called?" He asked, really intrigued.

"A range of different things from freak to alien to just plain weird. I always used to put it down to the fact that people were afraid of me because I wasn't like everybody else. But no I've never been called a superhuman. That's quite cool though it sort of makes me feel like superman." I said still chuckling.

"I really don't know what the hell to say. Every time we're out together you are gonna totally show me up 'cause you're a hell of a lot cleverer than me!" This comment took me by surprise.

"Does this mean that we are dating then?" I looked at him.

"Well to say the least we almost never made it out tonight." He said with a sly smile on his lips.

"How?" I asked, quizzing him.

"Well if I had my way you would have been back upstairs, quicker than what you came down…" I smiled knowing that, that was exactly the reason I had chosen the dress for.

"So what you waiting for then Flack?" I said innocently.

"Seriously?" He asked, and I nodded. "Right well I sure as hell don't need to be told twice!" We walked to his bedroom up the hallway hand-in-hand.

The minute we entered his room, his hands were all over me along with his lips trailing kisses from my neck over my collarbone and down, his lips found my lips and we began to kiss. It started off gentle and it depend neither one of us being able to wait any longer. While still kissing me his hands made work of my dress zipper and when it was down he moved the straps off my shoulders and it was soon in a crumpled mess on the floor. I was left wearing only my strapless lace bra and matching panties. He stepped back so he could inspect my body. His eyes finally rested on the 4inch scar over my stomach asking "is this it?" my only reply was the small nod. He pushed me onto the bed where he climbed on top and began trailing kisses down my slender body. This only stopped when he reached the scar and began kissing that area. His lips reclaimed mine and I made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, his tie already discarded. His shirt landed in the same place as my dress and I moved onto the belt of his pants. Soon his pants were on the discarded pile of material that looked so out of place in his neat bedroom. His hand wrapped around my back and my bra was the next thing to be added to the pile, soon followed by his boxers and my panties. That was it, we were making love, something I had wanted to do since I first met him back in October, 2010.

When I awoke the next morning I instantly felt happy. I looked around, without moving, and quickly realised that Don's arms were around me, stopping me from moving. I moved my head a fraction of an inch and was greeted by a "morning."

I turned so that I was facing him and replied with a "how long you been awake?"

"Longer than you, couldn't really sleep after last night…" He grinned at me.

"I'm taking that as a 'you were really good Zo'!" I said flashing a dazzling smile.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I abruptly stopped him and stood up and found his shirt, put it around me and headed for his en-suite, where I brushed my teeth with the only toothbrush in the small bathroom, obviously his and smiled to myself at this realisation.

I walked back into the bedroom and Don looked me up and down, "Nice, that doesn't scream, 'we just did it or anything'!"

"Well considering we didn't just 'do it', no it doesn't…" I added climbing back on to the bed and kissed his lips gently, he immediately deepened the kiss. We we're interrupted by a voice saying, "Shit, sorry…" We both looked around and glared at the body standing in the doorway, "I'll just be watching the TV," Danny Messer said awkwardly before stalking off into the hallway.

"Fuck! Sorry Zo, I gave Danny a key for emergencies I'm guessing by the fact I didn't turn up at work qualifies as an emergency! Listen how 'bout you go shower and I'll go talk to Danny, then we can switch?" His face was full of embarrassment and I managed to say a small 'okay' before heading into the en-suite for the second time that morning. I showered quickly, and used Don's shampoo, which put a smile on my face as it smelled like him. I left my hair wet and put on my dress from last night and headed to the living room to face the explanations which awaited.

"Danny, can you give me a lift home so I can change?"

He took in my appearance and said, "yeah, I'll erm… meet you in the car downstairs…" before leaving and closing the door behind him.

I turned at Don and bit my bottom lip, "See you later, come to mine?" I said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at work and I'll make sure I bring a change of clothes," he added with a smile.

I kissed him and said goodbye and headed to the car where I knew Danny would want my side of things…

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Let me know, R&R **

**Lauren **


	9. Explanations

Chapter 9: Explanations 

Leaving the warm building I was glad I snagged Don's winter jacket from the coat-hanger just before the door. It was chilly, way too chilly to be wearing my LBD! Stepping into the car was like stepping into the morgue at work. It was a cold atmosphere, and I knew that Danny could explode at anytime. Fastening my seatbelt I was too scared to look at him. Because of the fact that I had known Danny for at least 5 years I knew that he was angry at me, and probably severally embarrassed by the fact he had walked into a semi-naked me and fully naked Don in an intimate embrace. As the car started to crawl along the busy New York streets, I glanced at the clock on the dashboard and broke the silence when I noticed the time, "Shit! How the hell can it be 11:40?" I said this mostly to myself but it didn't stop Danny from making a smart-arse comment.

"Because, Zo. You've spent most of the morning in bed with the Crime Lab's Detective!"  
>"Oh shut up Danny, it's not like we committed a crime or anything. Interoffice relationships happen everywhere, constantly!" I all but screamed in reply.<p>

"Really? Well maybe you should explain that fact to your dad, who was about to send out a search party for you!" He shouted in reply as we stopped behind a yellow cab.

"How mad is he?" I quietened down my voice so that the argument didn't escalate further.

Danny sighed, "Very. Not angry, just worried. It wasn't long ago that we were all really worried about you Zo. You did lose your fiancé after all…"

"I'm so..." I started but was interrupted instantly.

"Save it Zo, you don't need to explain yourself to me, your dad, however, will be a whole other story..." He trailed off as he started driving again.

For the majority of the ride we were silent. Neither of us wanting to fuel another argument. Danny took a phone call from my dad, and I was sat listening to the normal, 'oh yeah she's fine,' and 'no she's going home to change first.'

When we got my house, Danny asked, "Do you want a ride to work?"

"No, I've got my car so I'll just meet you there..." I said getting out the car.

"Okay if you're sure..." Danny said as I closed the door behind me. A couple of seconds later he started driving off in the direction of work.

Walking onto the porch, I got my keys out and opened the door. I went upstairs to my bedroom and got changed. I ended up wearing some jeans, a flannel shirt and black heeled boots – perfect March attire. I ended up just throwing my hair into a loose bun and wearing minimalist make-up. Going downstairs I checked the mail which was on the kitchen counter and noticed an envelope addressed to me. I knew that I didn't have time to sit and read it so I decided to put it into my purse and just read it later. I grabbed a coffee to go from the pot, filling up a cardboard coffee cup. I looked along the hook and grabbed my car-keys from the third from the left. Went to lock the front door, and left through the side door which connected to the garage. I locked that and pressed the button that would automatically open my car. Stepping into my car I pressed the power start button and switched on the heated seats. I connected my iPhone to the hands free kit and turned on the CD. Lady Gaga instantly filled the car. I clicked the button that opened the garage door and took the hand break off. I reversed out of the garage and clicked the button that would close the door again. I turned around at the corner of the drive and begun to head to work. It was one in the afternoon when I made it to work; I noticed that Don was in before me as his car was in his designated parking space. I parked in mine, put my ID around my neck, fixed my gun and badge into place and exited the car with my purse, Don's jacket, my coffee and phone in hand. I walked over to the door which separated the parking lot from the precinct and scanned my ID into the scanner. I walked through the door and walked through the door which was nearer Don's office than the elevator which headed to the crime lab. Walking into Don's office I noticed he was on the phone. He held a finger up silencing me and I did what he asked, taking a seat opposite his desk. He finished his conversation and looked me up and down.

"What, did I not fasten a button on my shirt or something?" I said looking down.

"Nah, it looks fine. I just don't know how I'm gonna be able to look at you with clothes on without thinking about you without clothes on..." He said sending a megawatt smile my way.

"Shut up! Anyway I came to give you this back..." I said holding up his winter jacket.

"Thanks but you look better in it than me anyway," I gave him a puzzled look and he responded, "I saw you this morning in it..." He trailed off.

I stood up and headed towards the door of his office, he stood up to and walked over to the door and closed it. "What are you doing?" I asked and was answered by his lips crushing mine. It was a short kiss, but full of passion. When his lips released mine I asked "What was that for?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have wanted me to do it in front of all them," he said pointing out towards the precinct, busy with NYPD cops, "and I have wanted to do that ever since you left, I missed you..." He explained and took in my facial expression, "It's way to early for that isn't it?"

"No, I mean yeah, I mean no! I mean we need to talk about that, but later because right now my dad's probably checking my log in records!" I said and kissed him again before opening the door and exiting. I downed the rest of my coffee and put it in the trash can near the elevator. I pressed the button and heard the metallic whirring of the elevator began indicating it was on its way down towards me, the doors opened with a ping and I stepped in, pressed the button to the crime lab and smiled at Don who was standing in the doorway to his office looking at me. When the door to the elevator opened I spotted Jo talking to my dad in his office, obviously trying to calm him down. I took a deep breath and begun waking towards it.

I knocked on the glass door and Jo spoke, "I leave you to it." and she walked out.

"Hi dad," I said, my tone calm and light.

"Don't you dare hi dad me! Do you have any idea Zoey how mad I am with you?" He exploded so loud I almost had to put my fingers in my ears.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you would be mad..." I trailed off tears in my eyes.

"I'm not mad I was just worried Zo, so would you mind telling me what happened last night?" He asked his voice finally calming down.

"We had dinner; it was too late to come home so I stayed there…" I said.

"Did you sleep together?" His voice rising slightly.

"What's it got to do with you whether we did or didn't?" I exploded back.

"I'm your father Zoey; it has everything to do with me if you and Don slept together!" He replied once again shouting.

"Look! I didn't ask you too stay up for me! I'm 25 not 5! I'm old enough too be going out and doing my own thing, and you know what I am going to move out and get my own apartment so that I can actually do stuff without having a fucking curfew!" I screamed this at my dad, and this threw him off. I stormed out of the room, earning a few glances from lab staff probably thinking 'your gonna get fired, you can't talk to the boss man like that!' I practically threw myself into my office and closed the glass door with a slam, at the time not bothering to hope that I hadn't smashed it. I threw my purse onto my desk and it just caught the edge but slipped off and landed upside down on the carpeted floor. Of course the entirety of it spilling out onto the floor at the same time… "SHIT!" I cursed loudly, in my anger and bent down to begin picking items off the floor. I turned my bag the right way up, and started picking stuff like PDA's, make-up, iPhone's and common useless bag stuff up. The letter I had flung into my oversized bag earlier was now sitting on the floor, wrong side up. For the first time I read the return address:-

_Gil Grissom_

_Las Vegas Crime Lab_

_Las Vegas Police Department _

_Las Vegas_

_Nevada _

_89101_

**Thank-you for reading, R&R appreciated, the next chapter is gonna be a short one but will contain the entire letter! Stay tuned! **

**Lauren **


	10. The Letter

Chapter 10: The Letter

I flipped the letter around in my hands and found familiar writing on the front side.

_Miss Z. Taylor_

_320 East, 72__nd__ Street_

_#1-2A_

_New York_

_NY_

_10021_

Sitting down at my desk I open the second draw, and pick up the letter opener. Sliding it under the envelope flap, I open it effortlessly. I pick out the folded A4 paper and realise after opening it that its two piece's of paper. I unfold them and begin to read the letter.

_Miss Zoey Taylor Gil Grissom_

_320 East, 72__nd__ Street Las Vegas Crime Lab_

_#1-2A Las Vegas Police Department_

_New York Las Vegas_

_NY Nevada_

_10021 89101_

_Dear Miss Zoey Taylor, _

_ I really have no idea why I am writing all posh for… How you doing Zo? Sorry I haven't called you for a few months, I really have been meaning to… I am really sorry to go straight into this but we found the guy who caused Dan's death. This would have most likely been a whole hell of a lot easier to speak over the phone about this, but I just can't seem to face it! I honestly don't know if I would have been able to tell you properly. Plus my shrink keeps telling me to put things in my own words more… Anyway, we caught him and we got a confession but because we couldn't find the gun we can't get a conviction without people testifying. I am really sorry to ask this off you but we won't be able to get a conviction without you testimony. I know that you won't want to relive it but because you were the only person there you are our only eye-witness. You will only need to be in Vegas a few days to a week depending on what his lawyer says, and all you would have to do is tell the judge and jury what happened that day. You know from experience that they will most likely bring Dan and your relationship into this but you will just have to do your famous Taylor-talk-out. Sorry I know that was Nick and Dan's thing… I am now not in charge of this Lab but Catherine is, so you will have to talk to her about the evidence and too see who did it and stuff. But don't worry I will be there the whole time, because I need to testify against him too! Nick, Sara, Catherine and everyone else will be there for the extra support you may need. I just really wanna get this guy for what he did to you, me and the rest of the team. Everyone misses you here – especially Nicky; he keeps wanting to call you but he doesn't know what to say to you. Sara misses you too – something about you being her best friend and so on… I miss you arguing your case when I wouldn't let you do something, most of the time I let you do it anyway! But then again it wasn't just you who did that, Dan, you, Nick and Sara used to tag team me! Just promise me one thing? Call me! Call me, because we need you! Sara needs you! Nick needs you! I need you! Everyone does! _

_ Hope New York's treating you well!_

_ Gil Grissom _

I must have read the letter more than six times, when I finally put it down and broke down… They've caught him; I can remember saying those words over and over again. I was trying to make sense of something that didn't need to be made sense of. I can't believe that it's finally over… Just as I thought that I heard somebody enter my office silently and close the door. They came over to me and bent down in front of my desk chair where I was currently sitting. They put their big arms around me, and whispered in my ear, "It's gonna be okay…" I identified the voice as my father who was holding me just allowing me to cry – something which he used to do when I was younger.

I looked up at my fathers face and said, "No it's not!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they've finally caught the guy who killed Dan, what am I supposed to do? This means that he's gone and not coming back!" I managed to get that out and broke down in sobs again.

"Come on, we're going home…" He said to me, "Wait there!" He picked up my car keys and went off with them.

He came back and I stood up. He grabbed the fallen bag off the floor and scooped the rest of the contents back into it, before handing it to me. He begun walking and I followed, still crying. He entered his office and went around doing various things, I waited outside the door. He came out and we took the stairs down to the parking lot, he obviously knew that I couldn't face Don. We arrived at his car, he pressed the button on his keys and the car opened, he put his laptop in the backseat and I did the same with my bag. He silently got into the car – drivers side – and I got into the passengers side. He turned the key in the ignition and reversed out of the parking space. We drove slowly, the whole time the letter turning in my hands…


	11. So, What You Gonna Do

Chapter 11: "So, what you gonna do?"

Leaving the comfort of the car was hard. I grabbed my bag out the back seat and followed my dad into the house, he pointed me in the direction of the couch, I sat down all the while silent tears still falling from my eyes. We sat silently for about five minutes.

My dad was the only person to break the silence, "Can I see the letter, please?"

I handed the letter over, with difficulty, and I looked over and my dad was now holding the letter in his hands. He took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded the two pieces of paper. He begun reading it, "_Dear Miss Zoey Taylor, I really have no idea why I am writing all posh for… How you doing Zo? Sorry I haven't called you for a few months, I really have been meaning to… I am really sorry to go straight into this but we found the guy who caused Dan's death. This would have most likely been a whole hell of a lot easier to speak over the phone about this, but I just can't seem to face it! I honestly don't know if I would have been able to tell you properly. Plus my shrink keeps telling me to put things in my own words more… Anyway, we caught him and we got a confession but because we couldn't find the gun we can't get a conviction without people testifying. I am really sorry to ask this off you but we won't be able to get a conviction without you testimony. I know that you won't want to relive it but because you were the only person there you are our only eye-witness. You will only need to be in Vegas a few days to a week depending on what his lawyer says, and all you would have to do is tell the judge and jury what happened that day. You know from experience that they will most likely bring Dan and your relationship into this but you will just have to do your famous Taylor-talk-out. Sorry I know that was Nick and Dan's thing… I am now not in charge of this Lab but Catherine is, so you will have to talk to her about the evidence and too see who did it and stuff. But don't worry I will be there the whole time, because I need to testify against him too! Nick, Sara, Catherine and everyone else will be there for the extra support you may need. I just really wanna get this guy for what he did to you, me and the rest of the team. Everyone misses you here – especially Nicky; he keeps wanting to call you but he doesn't know what to say to you. Sara misses you too – something about you being her best friend and so on… I miss you arguing your case when I wouldn't let you do something, most of the time I let you do it anyway! But then again it wasn't just you who did that, Dan, you, Nick and Sara used to tag team me! Just promise me one thing? Call me! Call me, because we need you! Sara needs you! Nick needs you! I need you! Everyone does! Hope New York's treating you well! Gil Grissom," _

He finished reading the letter and looked over at me, I was still sobbing; more softly now. He got up, headed over to the table under the television and got the tissues which were sitting there. He didn't bother handing one to me but gave me the whole box, I took several and blew my nose on one, wiped my tears away and kept a few in my hand to keep for future tears.

"What really happened in Vegas, Zo?" He asked. Mac Taylor all ways had a way of keeping his voice calm and controlled, unless it involved my boyfriends.

"Dad, I'm not sure if I want to get into it..." I said, finally being able to compose myself.

"It's okay, just take it slowly..." He spoke with concern in his voice, and not the work colleague type of concern; the father-talking-to-his-daughter type of concern.

"Dan and I had been sent out on a trash-run, we went to check out the crime scene, but there wasn't a lot to work with, we went to ask the uniformed cop who was with us, Officer Morez, I was standing in front of Dan and the cop, when the first shot was fired. Dan got hit in the back of the head; through and through. You know that if I was about 2' taller I would have been shot too. Dan was dead the minute the bullet impacted his scull. There was then another shot and Officer Morez went down, it was over before I knew it. Dan went down and so did the cop but I just went to Dan and held him, why did I survive and they didn't? Anyway when Gil came he had to drag me off of Dan. I had to go to the hospital to get checked out and get all the evidence off me. Then you know that I lost the baby and came back to New York. I still thought that we... they wouldn't get the guy. I suppose it was the only thing keeping his memory alive." I explained for the first time in real detail to him.

"No it isn't, Zo, don't even think that!" He said. I had finally stopped crying and I was able to think clearly, "Do you want me to call Grissom for you?"

"No, it's fine I'll do it tomorrow." I replied.

"Do you want me to call anyone for you?" Don was the first person who popped into my head.

"Can you call Don?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." There was a knock at the door, "You okay to get that?" He asked.

"Yeah I can..." He left and went into the kitchen, I begun walking to the door and I heard the beeping of buttons being pressed on the house phone. I opened the door and was greeted by Lindsay, Danny and baby Lucy.

"What's happened?" Lindsay said, the one person I would actually consider to be a real close friend, possibly best friend.

"It's a long story, you better come in..." Lindsay knew about Dan, she and Don were the only people I had actually told. I guessed that she had filled Danny in; Danny knew that Dan had died, everyone did but I wasn't sure he knew the whole story.

Lindsay, Danny and Lucy came in, Lindsay and Danny took a seat on the couch and Lucy held out her arms for me to give her a hug. I obliged and sat on the chair which was beside the couch.

"So what's happened?" Lindsay asked.

"You both know about Dan right?" I asked while Lucy played with my necklace which had my engagement ring on.

They both nodded and Lindsay said, "I told him... Sorry I should have asked you first, but you are practically my best friend so I thought you wouldn't have minded."

"No its fine," they both looked at me, asking me to keep going with their eyes, "I got this, this morning..." I said handing them the letter. They read it while I sat and told Lucy a story.

"Oh, my god... They want you to testify against him?" Lindsay asked, and tears begun falling silently from my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I was the only witness there so..." Lucy touched my cheek which was wet with tears. I looked at her and she flashed me a megawatt smile, I smiled back and gave her a kiss on her head.

"So are you going to?" Danny asked this time.

"Yeah, I think so. I want him sent down for killing my fiancé!" I said.

There was another knock at the door and my dad came from the kitchen to open it, he let Don in and said that he was going up to bed to leave us to it.

"Are you gonna be in work tomorrow?" Lindsay asks, obviously Danny had told her what happened between Don and I.

"Yeah, most likely." I replied.

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow. Come on, Lucy." she said.

"NO!" Lucy said, holding onto my neck...

"Lucy, you're gonna have to leave Aunt Zoey and Uncle Don to talk." Danny said, "Do you guys have any idea how cute that sounds?" He asked Don and I.

"Yeah," we said at the same time. I looked at Lucy and said, "How about this? After work tomorrow, I'll come and see you?" She just nodded and held her arms out to her dad.

"Here," Lindsay said, throwing my car keys at me. I caught them and said thanks. Lindsay came and gave me a hug, as did Danny and Lucy, and they left.

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy were gone. My dad was upstairs in bed and I was left with Don.  
>"What happened?" He asked. I just pointed at the letter which he read and came over to me and sat with his arms around me, while I cried into his chest.<p>

We must have just sat there for about half an hour. I finally got out of my state and Don asked, "So... What you gonna do?" He asked.

"Go to Vegas, testify against him, come back and leave everything in the past." I said.

"What's in your future?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye.

I looked at him and spoke quietly, "You..." and his mouth was on mine.

Once we finished kissing, I joked, "That is if you want me..."

"You have got to be kidding me, why in the hell would I want you?" He said chuckling.

"Why not, I'm brilliant, beautiful and loaded!" I said.

"How are you loaded, you get paid less than me... Or at least Danny does..." He replied.

"I get paid as a Forensic Scientist, Forensic Psychologist, Forensic Anthropology and as a Law specialist." I said.

"That's ridiculous, your actually loaded, do you pay any money to live here?" He asked.

"Nope, dad pays it all." I replied.

"This is unbelievable." He said, quietly. I got up and switched on the TV, and we were talking while some movie was on.

I awoke the next morning stiff and sore all over. I glanced at the clock it read 5:56. I shook Don and he mumbled something. I got up and stretched. I walked into the kitchen and headed over to the coffee machine. It was full so I knew my dad was up. I pressed the button and it came to life. I made two cups and went to try and wake Don up again. "DON! WAKE UP!" I shouted to him and he finally opened his eyelids and said, "Jesus, Zo, you trying to give me a heart attack?" I told him to shut up and gave him his coffee. I shouted upstairs, but there was no reply. I told Don that he could come up if he wanted. He followed me and I pointed out my bedroom, which he went to. I checked to see if my dad was gone or if he was still in bed. He wasn't so I went into my room. Don was standing in the doorway looking around.

"You gonna let me in at some point?" I asked standing behind him.

"Yeah," he moved and said, "how big do you want your room?" Although it wasn't the master bedroom it was the size of a very large one.

"You haven't seen anything yet..." I motioned towards the walk-in wardrobe and he followed me in.

"I'm pretty sure, I could fit my whole bedroom in here!" He said. My wardrobe was very modern. It was all glass; the door was glass, the doors revealing clothes were glass, the shoe case was glass and the drawers were glass. There are various draws in the wardrobe; some containing jewellery and some containing belts. I have drawers underneath the clothes cases which contain underwear.

"Yeah you probably could, it is tiny..." I said but I didn't have time to get my words out before he picked me up walked out with me over his shoulder and dumped me on the bed. "OW! Don, no don't!" I screamed, laughing along as he restrained me and begun placing kissed down my body. "You know we need to be in work so.." I was silenced by him kissing my mouth. I managed to get my hands free and pushed him off of me, and went into the en-suite where I started the shower, he followed me in.

"You know it would be a lot quicker if we showered together..." He said.

"Have you got clothes here?" I asked.

"Nope, but it doesn't mean I can't shower with you!" He said. I slapped his arm and he held his hands up in a universal surrender pose. He walked out of the bathroom and I heard the TV go on. I got undressed and stepped in the shower. I showered quick and left the bathroom with just a towel covering me. I noticed Don's eyes bulge as I walked past and headed for the wardrobe. I stood in there and looked in the mirror on the wall and noticed Don checking me out in the mirror. "You know I could get you on sexual harassment, Don?" I said laughing as I picked out a pair of dark jeans.

"Yeah, well no judge would blame me for checking you out," he called back, still staring at the mirror.

I bent down to get to the underwear drawer and opened it. I picked out some lacy underwear. I put the panties and bra on and the jeans, I picked out a dark blue silk blouse and picked out some healed boots. I put them both on and headed out into my bedroom. I went over and sat at my desk which contained all my cosmetics and a smaller mirror. I begun drying my hair, then straightened it. My hair was long, dark brown and soft, so I just left it straight and down. I then applied foundation, bronzer, creamy eye shadow, eye liner, waterproof mascara and lightly coloured lip balm, to my face. I turned around and looked at Don who was now on his third cup of coffee, and he gave the thumbs up indicating that I looked good. I then told him that we had to go to his apartment for him to get changed.

We drove to his in his car. We went into his apartment complex hand-in-hand. We took the elevator up to his apartment and he let me in. I sat and watched TV while he got ready (quicker than me).

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." We exited his apartment and went downstairs hand-in-hand and got into his car. He drove to work and parked in the parking lot in Don's designated space. We walked into the building together and hand-in-hand and when we got to the precinct he dropped my hand, but I grabbed it again and we walked in together. We stopped at the elevator and Don was about to leave with just saying a bye, when I grabbed his face and kissed him in front of about fifty NYPD cops. We earned a few cat calls but just continued. We only finished when the elevator bell sounded.

"I'll see you later, 'kay?" I said.

"You bet!" He replied before walking towards his office. I entered the lift and pressed the button for the Crime Lab. I exited the elevator and walked towards my office. My dad waved at me as I walked past and I smiled at him. I went into my office and was greeted with Lindsay practically jumping me for information.

"Lindsay, calm down," I said laughing, "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about Vegas soon okay? But first I need to talk to Vegas to find out stuff okay?"

"Okay but when am I going to find out?" She asked.

"Tonight when I come and see Lucy!" I said.

"Okay, see you tonight." She said.

I sat down at my desk and searched in the system for the number for Las Vegas Police Department. I dialled the number and waited for a voice on the other end. Not quite sure of what to expect from this...


	12. The Phone Call With Vegas

Chapter 12: The Phone Call With Vegas

_'Bring, bring. Bring, bring. Bring, bring.' _The phone line rang several times before a voice on the other end picked up.

"Las Vegas Police Department, Officer Rodriguez speaking, how may I help?" The voice on the other end said.

"Hi, I'm a Detective from NYPD Crime Lab, I need to talk to someone at the Crime Lab concerning an open and ongoing case, please." I said clearly.

"I am going to need some verification, could you give me that over the phone?" Officer Rodriguez asked.

"Erm... I used to work for the Crime Lab there. Detective Zoey Taylor?" I said, or more than likely asked.  
>"Zo? That you? You sound so grown up. I take it that your calling 'cause of Dan's case?" He said this was more than likely Bill Rodriguez, who I had worked with multiple times.<p>

"Yeah it's me. This Bill? And yeah I'm calling because of Dan's case..." My voice became thick towards the end of the sentence.

"Yeah it's Bill. How you keeping?" He asked.

"I'm good at the minute. Some days are good some are bad," I spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, it's to be expected... I'll transfer you to the Crime Lab now..." He trialled off and I could hear buttons being pressed. "Okay, you are gonna be transferred now. You've got to call more often. See you, Zo!"  
>"Yeah see you later, Bill and thanks!" I was greeted by more dialling tone. Then a males voice, the one person I really didn't think I would be able to talk to...<p>

"Las Vegas Crime Lab, Detective Nick Stokes speaking, how may I help?" He said.

"Nick?" I spoke.

"Zo?" He said.

"Yeah, it's me. Erm, can I talk to someone who's on, erm, Dan's case?" I said feeling awkward.

"Yes, I'm not on the case, but I know all about it. I just couldn't, not keep up to date on it, he was my brother... I was expecting you out here for the anniversary last week, but you never showed!" Nick explained.

"Yeah I had a lot to do. Sorry. Anyway, I got a letter of Grissom yesterday, he asked me to testify... I was just wondering when the trial was?" I asked.

"It's in two weeks. You would have to be here at least three days before though to go over everything. You sure you wanna do this though?" He answered with another question.

"Yeah..." We continued to talk for at least an hour and we only stopped because I got called out on a job.

"See you soon, when I come out to Vegas." I said to him, he said the same and we left our conversation.

"What we got?" I said to Don as I ducked under the crime scene tape with my kit in my hand.

"Male vic, gun shot wound. The gun is in his hand. I need your brilliant brain to work out if he committed suicide or not." He replied.

I checked out the body and found nothing out of the ordinary. I bagged and tagged the gun. Then I went around the room and found nothing to indicate anybody else was in the room. When I was finishing up the ME office took over and took the body.

"So?" Don asked as I ducked under the tape to exit this time.

"Nothing to indicate murder. I found a suicide note – hand written. But I will have to wait and see what autopsy says." I answered.

"Right that could take hours, and its now," he checked his watch, "4:30, you promised Lucy you would go see her, so drop the stuff in at the Lab and we'll go together and we can go back to mine after seeing Lucy. Okay?" I nodded and we got in his car and he drove back to the lab. It was literally two minutes walk from the lab (which I did) but less than one minute in car.

I went into the lab. Dropped the evidence off into a evidence box and filled out the details on the sticker. Signed it and pushed it under my desk. I left and signed out. I went to tell my dad that I might not be in tonight. He said that was fine and that we would discuss the phone call tomorrow. I signed out and met Don in his office. Don and I left and went to my house where I filled an overnight bag with clothes, cosmetics and pyjamas. We headed to Lindsay and Danny's apartment. When we arrived there we were greeted by an over excited Lucy. I played with Lucy for two hours straight, she dragged me everywhere, showing me this toy and that toy and at 8:00p.m Lindsay told her it was time for bed. I was forced to read her a story and she feel asleep instantly, exhausted from the last two hours!

I left Lucy's bedroom and went along the hallway towards the living room. I could hear voices talking quietly. "So what's she gonna do?" Danny asked.

"I think she's gonna go to Vegas and testify..." I heard Don answer.

"Is she up to it though?" Lindsay interjected. I walked in and said, "Yeah I am."

"Sorry, we were just..." I cut Lindsay off by saying, "Talking about me, I know, but not in a bad way. In a 'we are just worried about you' way. I'm not upset about it though..." I took a seat next to Don and grabbed a beer that they had out for me.

"What did Vegas say?" Lindsay asked.

"Just that the trial is in two weeks and I would have to be there at least three days before the trial. So by my estimates the trial will start on March 24th and end by March 28th. I will have to be in Vegas by March 20th and I will probably be on stand on the first day." I said.

"Are you going alone?" Lindsay asked.

"No!" Don said.

"Since when?" I asked him.

"Since you started dating me. Plus I'm not gonna let you go through this again." He replied. The only thing I could do was kiss him.

Danny interrupted us by clearing his throat and saying, "Get a room!" jokingly.

"My thoughts exactly..." Don said, "Come on, lets go home!"

"No! I am sick of you interrupting me trying to get stuff out of my best friend Donald Flack. I need to know what's going on!" Lindsay said obviously listening to Lucy's tantrums a bit too much!

"There's nothing more to say Lindsay, honest. That's it. Any questions you have got I'll answer tomorrow, 'kay?" I said trying to calm her down a bit.

"Okay..."

We left Lindsay and Danny's apartment complex and went straight to Don's apartment. We didn't even manage to get through to the door when our lips were connected again. Don picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist, I don't know why but him being so protective made him even sexier. It wasn't long before my silk blouse was on the floor, and he was admiring the lace bra I had put on this morning. His shirt was undone quickly and in the doorway of his bedroom. I was gently put on his bed and the rest of our clothes were off. We made love for the second time that night. But it wasn't just about the sex. It was the way he held me after sex, he held me tight as if his life depended on keeping a hold of me.

I awoke the next morning feeling happy and safe. Today I would book my plane ticket to Vegas. It is something that I wasn't going to be looking forward to, but knew that I had to. I would also book Don's as he was coming with me. I felt as though I could do it.

I got up and got dressed and headed to the kitchen where I could smell bacon and eggs. As soon as I got into the sitting room, I heard Don singing. He was singing along to the radio – Elvis: Can't Help Falling In Love. He isn't a bad singer but he isn't Elvis. I couldn't help but giggle when he sung too fast and Elvis was behind him. "What you laughing at?" He asked.

"You, who thought you were cool enough to sing Elvis?" I mocked.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" He smiled at me.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer..." I smiled a megawatt smile at him. I took a seat at his breakfast bar and begun drinking the coffee that was there. He took two plates out of a cupboard and put the bacon and eggs on them. He then put the plate in front of me and took a seat opposite. I begun eating. It was better than I imagined and I don't know why because it was only bacon and eggs. "It's good..." I said through a mouthful of food. He just chuckled.

We left the apartment and headed for work. We sat talking about what we should do when we finish work. I walked into the Crime Lab and was signalled over by my dad. I walked into his office and shut the door behind me. He motioned for me to sit opposite me, I obliged.

"I take it you spent the night at Don's again?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing that isn't what you want to ask, is it?" I replied, with a question.

"No it isn't. I have a few things I want to ask you. What's going on with Dan's case?"

"I've got to leave for Vegas before the 20th and Don has offered to come with me. I accepted his offer and I'm gonna book the plane tickets today. Finally use up some of Dan and my flying miles." I said smiling remembering how often I had flown back and forth from Vegas to New York and how often Dan flew places.

"Right. Okay. You seem okay with that one. How about this. What's going on with the case you got called out to yesterday?" He asked.

"I collected evidence, but my primary assumption is suicide. I will look over the evidence soon and get back to you. I was actually going to go down to the Morgue, see what Sid had for me." I answered.

"Okay good, carry on with that. Question number three... How do you feel about me inviting Don and you to dinner tonight with Jo and I, Reed's coming too..." I was shocked. I couldn't speak. I wasn't expecting my father to ever speak those words. It was him who forced Dan to sleep in a hotel each time we visited together. So for him to invite the person who I am currently dating to dinner was like a bomb going off in my mind.

It took me a good three minutes to reply to his question. When I finally did I spoke quietly, my voice thick, "Erm... Yeah sounds good. I'll tell Don... Anything else?"

"Nope. Good luck with the case. See you later, be at home about 8!" It was more a commandment than a question.

"Yeah," I said walking out of the Head of the Crime Lab's office.

I walked into my shared office and sat down at the computer. I switched it on and waited while it started up. While I waited I thought it would be a good time to call down to Don to tell him what had just happened. I dialled his familiar cell phone number.

He picked up on the third ring, "Don Flack,"

"Hey, babe, it's me." I spoke still shocked from my dad's proposal.

"What's up?" He asked.

"My dad's just asked us to dinner tonight at mine. With Jo and Reed, you and I and him. Do you want to go?" _'Please say no!' _I added in my mind.

"Yeah sure, but that's a bit weird. Did he just say it?" He replied.

"No. He called me into his office and asked me... I don't know what he's up to. He didn't even object when I told him you were coming to Vegas with me..." I trailed off, thinking of what his reaction should have been.

"Maybe he's happy for us..." Don pulled me out of my thoughts.  
>"Yeah maybe..." I agreed knowing it wasn't true.<p>

"Listen, I'll call you later 'cause I've got a pile of paper work to go through." He said ending the conversation abruptly.

"Okay, dinners at 8, so I'll come down about 7:15. See you later..." I said and hung up the office phone.

The computer was ready and I logged on using my user name and password. While waiting on my area appearing I walked out of my office and headed to the elevator; gun, badge and id in place. I stepped into the lift and pressed the button for the morgue. As I stepped out of the elevator I scanned my id on the scanner by the wall, which allowed entry. I opened the door and headed over to where I saw Dr. Sid Hammerback sitting typing up notes on his computer.

"Hey, Sid, you had a chance to check out the body I sent in for you?" I asked far enough away as to not startle him.

"Hey, Zoey, yes I have. My diagnoses is suicide. No bruising or defensive wounds. Close contact wound consistent with a gun shot by suicide... What a shame. I got an identification. Brett Miller, 22 years old. Studying at NYU. Had his whole life ahead of him. I spoke to the university. They said Brett lost his partner just 3 months ago, a Sally Jones in a car accident, he was driving..." He walked over to the body and passed a hand-held magnifier to me and pointed out a scar on his upper right torso. "See there, he got hit by some glass from the windscreen." I nodded as he handed over his written notes on the victim.

"Thanks, Sid. The partner explains the suicide note. 'I can't go on without her...'" I recited the note to Sid.

"You know what makes this situation worse?" He asked.

"No, what's that?" I asked in reply.

"His partner was nearly 5 months pregnant when they were involved in the car accident... It's too young..." He trailed off, obviously thinking about his own kids. "Anyway I hope that helped." He said pointing to the folder containing the ME report.

"Yeah, it did thanks Sid." I said and begun walking back towards the elevator going through the door and pressing the button. I pressed the button to go back up to the Crime Lab and left when the doors opened. I exited the elevator and signed back in on the Crime Lab floor and headed back to my office. I took a seat at my desk and begun reading through the ME report. Just as I thought. I begun looking through the evidence leaving them in their packets. There was absolutely nothing to indicate foul play, so I had no other choice but to write up my report and declare that the Cause of Death was in fact suicide, over grief of losing his partner.

Once I had finished my report I signed and dated everything that needed to be and went and put them on my dad's desk. He wasn't in his office so I just left a note which said: _Need you to sign these, Zo. x. _I left and went back to my own office and moved the wireless mouse a fraction of an inch and it came up with my screen saver, a picture of Lucy and I taken at Lindsay and Danny's apartment a few months before.

I opened up the internet browser, and typed into google: _Return flights from Vegas to New York._ It came up with 6.45 million suggestions but I really couldn't be bothered to look through even ten of them so I just clicked on the first one. I filled each passengers details out, texting Don in the process to find out his date of birth. I applied for in flight food and book, paid and got the tickets sent to my iPhone. _'Technology amazes me...' _I thought to my self as I looked over our tickets on my cell phone. The flights were booked for March 21st at 4:00pm. That gave us plenty of time before I needed to go and go over case notes and everything. I pulled up the calendar on my iPhone and found out that today was March 18th and that we had 3 days to pack and get sorted. I text Don to come up to my office and he replied by saying: _'I'll be there in two minutes... xxx' _I decided to come in tomorrow and just pack on the 20th so that I would be ready for the 21st. I still wasn't particularly looking forward to tonight. Nerves more than fear. I turned back to the computer but was interrupted by a knocking on the door, it was Don. I explained the plan and he agreed and as it was 7pm now we decided to leave and head to my house. Don objected and said he would prefer to go to his apartment to change first so I let him considering he was in a suit. We arrived at Don's and I decided to just wait in the car in case anything happened upstairs and we missed the dinner. Don came back wearing jeans and a black top which showed of his muscles off well. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"What?" He asked as he caught me staring at him.

"Nothing, you just look sexy in that..." I answered.

He just replied by laughing. We arrived at my house, and went in but it really wasn't what I was expecting...

**What do you think? Love it, Hate it? Let me know...**

**Lauren :)**


	13. The Dinner

Chapter 13: The Dinner 

We arrived at my house, and went in but it really wasn't what I was expecting...

Walking through the living room we heard laughter coming from the dining room. More than just my dad, Jo and Reed. I walked into the dining room and walked into a room filled with people. Yes my dad, Jo and Reed were there but there were additions-at least 15 people were in the room. My Grandparents, Montgomery, on my mom's side. Danny, Lindsay and Lucy. Jo's daughter Ellie. Reed's girlfriend Freya. My Grandma on my dad's side. My mom's sister, my Aunt Molly and her husband, my Uncle Tim, and their son, my cousin Pete. Plus, a few other people from the lab. I was greeted by hugs all round and for many of them it was the first time they had seen me since my return from Vegas. I missed many of them and I had been meaning to at least talk to them over the phone, if not go visit them. I stood for at least thirty minutes listening to my older brother Reed discuss university while Freya stood yawning at certain intervals and I laughed at her while Reed shot her looks of annoyance. I talked to my grandparents for about an hour, them discussing how proud my mom would have been of me. About two hours after Don and I arrived at my house, my dad called everyone to the dinner table to have dinner and we sat and ate, Don and I hand-in-hand under the table until my Grandma Taylor spoke to me in a tone of horror once she realised where my left hand was:

"Zoey, we don't eat with one hand, do we?"

At once I dropped my hand out of Don's and it landed somewhere inappropriate for a formal dinner, "Sorry..." I muttered and brought my hand up to the table at the same time Don did. Danny and Reed who were sitting opposite started laughing, but my look silenced them. We sat eating in a respective silence as we ate through two courses of Soup and Roast Beef with all the trimmings. My dad retreated to the kitchen to fetch desert and I helped by clearing away dishes from the dining room and putting them in the dishwasher.

"What is the big reunion for?" I asked my dad as I put plates and cutlery in the dishwasher.

"No reason..." He replied.

"Dad? Can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"I can't promise that, Zo."

"Are you and Jo together?" It came out quicker than what I intended.

"No." He simply stated.

"But... You and her are always flirting..." I started talking fast and almost didn't hear what he said. "What did you just say?"

"I'm dating Stella," He stated simply again.

"WHAT?" I said loudly and I heard the conversation from the other room stop abruptly.

"I'm dating Stella," He stated simply for the third time... "She's coming tonight but it was meant to be a surprise. I'm gonna ask her to marry me. That's why I invited everyone over tonight."

"WHAT THE HELL?" I was screaming at him over the island in the middle of the kitchen, the dining room was behind him.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" He asked, digging a deeper hole.

"WHY AM I GETTING SO WORKED UP? YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME YOU ARE DATING AND THE DAY I FIND OUT, I FIND OUT YOU ARE GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER!" I heard people shuffling around in the dining room, but it didn't stop me.

"So what, what's the big problem. You were the one who said to move on!" He started off fairly quiet and got louder as he progressed.  
>"I feel like you have betrayed me, dad. You didn't tell me, why? How long has it been going on?" I said quieting down.<p>

"I haven't betrayed you, Zoey. Just because I didn't tell you. We've been dating on and off for about six years now" He said calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I exploded again, "SIX YEARS? YOU'VE KEPT IT FROM ME FOR SIX YEARS?"

"Yes I didn't think you would be able to handle it after mom..." He said calm again.

"DAD SERIOUSLY, YOU DON'T KEEP STUFF LIKE THAT FROM ME." I screamed at him again.

"I thought it was for the best..." He said as I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room with tears streaming down my face. I looked up and was greeted with questioning eyes. I was now beginning to sob, not because of being upset but because of getting so angry. Don stood up and walked over to me but I held my hands out in front of me and said, "No, just leave me alone, please..." My dad walked out of the kitchen and begun, "Zo..." He didn't even manage to get it out when I ran from the room and headed up stairs. From downstairs it would have sounded like I was going from room-to-room and banging each of the doors but what I was really doing was heading up the storeys of the house. The house wasn't the biggest in Manhattan but it wasn't a scummy one-bedroomed apartment. It was four storeys. With a basement. The Living Room, Dining Room and Kitchen was on the ground floor. My dad's bedroom, my bedroom and a spare room was on the first floor. There was four doors on the first floor; one to my dad's room, one to mine, one to the spare room and the last leading to another set of stairs leading up to the second floor. The second floor consisted of three spare rooms and another door which led up to the third floor. The third floor was an attic conversion. This is where I ran to. This was where I ran to when I had lost my mom. When I was hobbling up stairs after my operations. This was my parents bedroom from me being of the age of five. It was the place that reminded me of my mom the most. After she died, nearly ten years ago, I became attached with the room and spent hours if not days revising for exams in there, just so that I could be close and smell my mom. After I lost Dan I slept up here for days and I normally didn't come up here unless I was really upset or hurt. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and sat there. I sobbed heartfelt sobs until finally I couldn't cry any more. I moved from the bed to the dresser near it and picked up my mom's favourite perfume. I sprayed it on myself and took in my mom's sent. I moved over to the walk-in wardrobe and opened the doors. It wasn't cold in the room but I still took one of my mom's light jacket and put it over me and zipped it up. I don't know how long I went until I had human contact again but was finally pulled out of my trip-down-memory lane by the door opening. I was half expecting it to be my dad or one of my grandparents or Reed, but it wasn't. It was Don. The person who I rejected in front of everybody.  
>"How did you find me?" I asked, my voice quiet from all the crying.<p>

"You dad explained how to get up here. You okay? Your dad explained what happened... Then Stella walked in but he told us that he couldn't ask her without you being there. So I came up to find you." He explained.

"I'm fine. He should have still asked her. I guess I was just shocked. He deserves someone who loves him. Is everyone mad at me?" My voice begun to return.

"Nobody's mad at you, just worried. Are you gonna come down?" He moved closer to me and opened his arms for me to step in to. I did.

"Yeah, but I look like shit..." I stepped out of Don's arms and moved over to the dresser and looked in the mirror. I was shocked by my own appearance.

He moved behind me, kissed the top of my hair and spoke into my ear quietly, "You look beautiful, you always do..." I turned and looked at him, raised my eyebrows and pushed him gently away before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of my parents old bedroom. I walked down the stairs and pulled him down the other set of stairs so that we were now on the floor with my bedroom on. I pulled him into my room and shut the door behind us. I forced him onto the bed before straddling him between my legs. I moved down towards his head and kissed him, rough and passionate. After about seven minutes of passionate and hot kisses, he pushed me off him gently. He looked at me and said, "Are we really going to do this here, with everyone downstairs?" He obviously knew where this was going to lead.  
>"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be a good idea..." I got up off of him and moved over to my dresser. I sat down at it and removed the mascara stains from my face. I put on a fresh layer of make-up and looked back at Don. "Should we go back down?" I asked.<p>

"Yep. By the way, you can't even tell you have been crying..." He kissed me again. Passionately but not as much as before. It still turned us both on, as I felt Don getting harder underneath his suit pants. Again he stopped it and said, "We can't let this escalate with everyone below us..."

"So why don't we not go upstairs?" I asked. He laughed and this time he dragged me out of the room and pulled me to the top of the stairs. I stopped and he noticed.

"Zo, if you don't go down willingly, I will pick you up and force you to go downstairs!" He said matter-of-factly.

"You wouldn't dare, and I'm not going do..." I didn't get the full sentence out, before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and begun walking down the stairs. I objected and started screaming but laughing at the same time. When we got back downstairs we were met with questioning eyes as everyone was now in Living Room. He put me down and I couldn't help but laugh at the awkward situation. My dad looked at me and I walked into the Kitchen telling him to follow.

I walked into the kitchen and I stood on one side of the island and him on the other. I looked him dead on the eye. Thirty seconds past as we just stood staring at each other.

"I'm sorry..." I said, fighting back the tears.

"I know you are. I am too. I should have told you sooner..." He said. It sounded like he was fighting back tears as well.

"It came as a shock that's why I was so mad. But..." I trailed off.

"But?" He encouraged.

"You should ask Stella. She was practically my mom figure growing up. And you have my support. I love you dad and I love Stella too..." Tears began falling silently. _'Thank-god for waterproof mascara...' _I thought to myself. He walked over to me and stroked the tears away from my eyes.

"Thank you," He said. "I love you too, Zoey. You are my life but at some point I have got to start living my life for me and not for you." He explained, "So I've got to know are you serious about Don?"

"Yes I am, I think... No I know that I've fallen for him. I'm in love with him and I know it's not even been a week since our first date, but I think I fell in love with him the first time I worked with him..." I replied.

"I think he loves you too..." My dad answered.

"Come on then lets go get your woman..." I told him.

"Yeah that would be good," He walked out of the kitchen before me, when I walked out arms encircled around me and I heard a whisper in my ear, "I love you too." The voice said quietly. I turned and kissed the Crime Lab's detective on the mouth, imagining our future. The white-picket-fence type, a married woman waiting on her husband coming in from work and taking care of the kids.

"Come on, dad's gonna propose..." I said dragging him into the Living Room.

We walked into the Living Room hand-in-hand, just as my dad was giving his speech. We stood near the back but in front of some work colleagues. By this time, everyone knew we were together and Don stood behind me with his arms around my waist, offering protection.

"A lot of people here will know Stella Bonasera as my best friend and work colleague but I know her as my girlfriend for the past six years... Stella can you stand up, please?" Stella stood up looking around at everybody's smiling at her, she looked at everybody with questioning looks, she obviously had no idea what was going on. "Stella I have known you for 16 years now, and in that time we have been through it all. I love you Stella, you were there for me when no-one else could be and it comes with that, that I ask you this question." He got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box from his jacket pocket, "Stella Bonasera would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a simple diamond ring on a platinum thin band.

She took a deep breath and replied, "I'd love too..." She beamed as my dad placed the simple ring on her third finger of her left hand. Once they hugged and kissed everyone made their way over to them. Lucy Messer crawled over to Don and I, I picked her up as she touched my cheek and smiled. Lucy had a smile no-body could resist and I found myself beaming back at her. Reed came over to me and stood beside me.

"You not gonna congratulate them?" He asked as he smiled at Lucy.

"Yeah, but I was waiting on everybody else moving away from them..." Just as I said that Danny said "Beers anyone?" and the majority of people made their way over to the table which now contained various alcoholic beverages. I made my way over to my father and Stella and hugged them both, "congratulations," I said. I was still holding Lucy. She made her attempt of the word, "ongatalatins," she said in her cute small voice.

We stood there chatting for a while when somebody informed us we were out of wine. I took a tired Lucy down to the basement to get a few more bottles of wine and we returned upstairs and placed them on the table. I grabbed a beer and went to tell Lindsay that I was gonna take Lucy upstairs to sleep. I took her to my room and made up a story about a princess. Soon she was asleep and I surrounded her in pillows so that she wouldn't roll off the bed. I turned on the TV in my room and begun watching it. It wasn't long before I was asleep as well.

I awoke the next morning by Lucy stirring. Somehow she managed to get into the encirclement of my arms. I looked over to the clock and it was 8:45am. I also noticed Don asleep on the floor of my bedroom. I picked Lucy up and took her downstairs. I walked into the Living Room, Lucy yawned and said "mess!"

"It is isn't it..." I took her into the kitchen and made her a cup of warm fresh milk. As she drunk the milk, I changed her diaper and we sat down to watch Cinderella, which I had recorded a few weeks ago for her. I made her some rice pudding and I fed her. We waited about three hours before we heard someone wake up. The noise was coming from my room, so I assumed it was Don. A few minutes later a very hungover looking Don, slowly crept downstairs. He looked at me and said, "aspirin?"

"Sit there I'll get you some..." I replies, before going into the kitchen to retrieve a box of aspirin and a glass of water. I got a few bin liners as well. I walked into the Living Room and gave Don the aspirin and water and told him to sit next to Lucy and watch Cinderella and her. I then begun to tidy up around the Dining Room. I decided to get the bottles and cans first. I had filled six bin liners by the time I finished the Dining Room and it took another two to do the Living Room. I went room-to-room and put all the rubbish into the bin liners. By the time I took them out to the trash cans outside, the was 44 bin liners filled with rubbish and bottles. I then took the dishes out the dishwasher and refilled it. I scrubbed down the surfaces. By this point Lucy was in the kitchen in her high chair and Don was asleep on the couch. I finished cleaning the ground floor as more people woke up. Danny and Lindsay were next to wake up, followed by my dad and Stella and Don for a second time. The rest of the morning was spent with me dishing out aspirin and cleaning the bedrooms, vacuuming and making beds.

About 5 hours after I awoke I got a phone call from the lab: Sheldon Hawkes. "Hello?" I answered after the fourth ring; it was apparent that nobody else would answer it.

"Hey, Zoey. It's Sheldon. Can you please explain why four crime scene investigators and one detective is off today?" It was unnerving how calm Sheldon kept. I had only seen him angry once in the whole eight months I had worked for NYPD.

"Erm... my dad, Lindsay, Danny and Don are suffering with major hangovers. I am fine, however I have been ordered by my father to look after everyone. I meant to call before, but I got distracted... Sorry Sheldon." I explained, realising that it sounded like a pathetic excuse.

"Nah, Zo, it's fine. I think we can manage today. You coming out tonight with it being your last night in New York?" _'Shit, I totally forgot about that...'_

"Er... I'm not sure. I'll see what the kid's are like in a couple of hours and text you..." _'Speaking of text, where is my cell?" _

"Okay, no problem, maybe see you later. Bye, Zo!" He hung up after I said bye. I turned around and was greeted by a crawling Lucy holding her arms out for me. Her parents were asleep on the love seat in the Living Room. My father and his fiancée were taking a walk through Central Park. And my man was sitting in the kitchen near the coffee machine. I picked Lucy up and walked through the Dining Room and through to the kitchen I sat her down in the high chair and went to heat another bottle of milk up.

"You alive in there, baby?" I asked Don as I pulled the warm milk out of the bottle warmer and tested it on the back of my hand.

"Yea..." Came a small voice from the person resting his head on the island counter.

"Okayyyy..." I dragged the last letter out, being sarcastic.

"Shut up!" Came the voice again, "Can you get me some more aspirin?" I handed the aspirin to him and sat with Lucy to feed her, her soup and later gave her the milk. I then decided to do a fun activity with her, so that she didn't get bored. I took out the flour, eggs and sugar. I had decided to make cupcakes with her. I weighed out the flour and the sugar, and cracked the eggs into the mixture. Lucy and I mixed together and Don watched on. We spooned the mixture into the cupcake cases and I put them into the oven. When the cakes were ready we decorated them with icing and sprinkles, although Lucy got the majority of the mixtures on them. I let her eat one and she fell asleep soon after. I carried her upstairs and put her in the travel cot, which had been in my dad's room, now in mine. I returned downstairs with the baby monitor in hand. I went back into the kitchen and begun tidying up I moved Don's jacket and as I did a small boxed object fell out of it...

**What do you guy's think? What's in the box? Tell me in the reviews... **

**Lauren**


	14. The Box

Chapter 14: The Box

Tidying up around the kitchen I moved items around. Don's jacket was lying over the kitchen counter and I picked it up intending to hanging it up in the closet or throwing it over one of the chairs in the dining room. As I picked the suit jacket up a small object fell from the inside pocket. The jacket instantly felt lighter. I bent down to retrieve the object expecting it to be Don's cell or wallet. However as I reached nearer to the floor it became apparent that the object was not a cell or a wallet or anything that resembled any of these items. I touched the small box which was lying between the chair and the island. I picked it up and examined it between my hands. 'Defiantly_ small enough to fit a ring in...' _I thought to my self. I couldn't bring myself to open it so I just stood and tossed it between my hands.

"It's not a ring," a voice said from behind me.

I turned and faced Don, "So what the hell is it?"

"Open it," He said, obviously the hangover was wearing off. I turned the box around in my hands. I turned it so that the opening side was facing me. My hands were shaking with fear of what would be inside. I moved to sit beside Don in the chair which was next to him. I slowly lifted the lid to the object. Inside was not what I expected. Inside was a small silver key. I took it out and shut the box. I placed the key on the table in front of me. I then turned and looked at Don.

"It's a key?" I asked it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is..." Don cockily replied.

I swatted his arm, "What's it for?"

"My place. I remember you telling your dad that you were gonna move out, so I decided to give you a key to my place. You can come over any time, move in, do what you want with it." I couldn't speak I felt too emotional. Instead I just hugged him. And of course, gave him a kiss. "I'm guessing your happy about this?" I kissed him again.

"I hope to god that you know what you are getting yourself into, 'cause after Vegas I'm all yours..." In reply Don kissed me. This kiss lasted longer and only ended when we were interrupted by a tired looking Danny Messer.

"Why is it every time I walk into a room, you two are in a compromising position?" He asked, and we laughed.

"'Cause you have bad timing..." Don laughed. Danny got a glass of water and took a seat in front of us.  
>"What are you two so happy about?" He asked curiously.<p>

"I asked Zoey to move in and she accepted. She's moving in once we get back from Vegas." Don grinned.

"Wow... Erm... Congrats guys..." Wearily Danny replied coming over to us and hugging us both.

"Thanks," Don and I said in unison just as we were joined by Lindsay, my dad and Stella.  
>"What's with all the hugging?" My dad asked, his arm around Stella's. Lindsay had moved to sit in her now sitting husbands lap.<p>

"I am moving in with Don." I replied and everyone came over to congratulate us.

It was now well over three in the afternoon. Work was out of the question as we had three down with 'severe' hangovers. I was waiting on their every move. "Seriously, you guys are all pathetic..." I would say each time someone would ask me to get something for them. I was not only watching over the 'team' but I was also looking after Lucy and trying to find suitcases. I took Lucy up to the second floor to search in the mess room for some suitcases. I knew that there was several of them in the room because I had used them various times and as far as I knew it was where my dad kept them since I was young. I set Lucy down on the floor. For it being a mess room it was very tidy. Lucy moved over to my old teddies and started picking them up and examining it in the way small children do. I moved around items and objects and finally found a few suitcases. I picked out four large ones-big enough to hold my clothes, shoes and cosmetics and pulled them out of the room and lay them outside of the doorway. I went back to get Lucy. She had now become attached to a small fluffy toy dog-Ben, one of mine when I was small. I picked Lucy up, her holding Ben, and took her down the two staircases. I placed her in her fathers lap while I went back up to get the suitcases. I brought them down two at a time and put them into my bedroom. I went back downstairs and got Lucy and brought her back upstairs. She sat in her play pen playing with her toys while I was working in my wardrobe. I finally broke the silence and sat next to Lucy. "How about some music?" She nodded, even though she probably had no idea what on earth I was talking about. I moved over to the bookcase and switched on the iPod docking station. My iPhone was sitting on the bedside table. I looked at it first and found a flashing message on the screen indicating that I had over 60 new messages to read, I groaned and spoke to my phone, "You are going to have to wait!" I knew that they would most likely double by the time I got to read them, but I didn't really care. I placed it in the docking station and put the iPod on. Adele begun blasting through the room instantly. I walked back into the wardrobe and begun picking out only items of clothing of absolute necessity, of course these consisted of lots of items. I picked out dress after dress-for the trial. Tops and black trousers-for the Lab days. Jeans and regular shirts-for general days. Heels, boots, flats, sneakers, Uggs and slipper booties. Belt after belt went into suitcase after suitcase. This lasted for more than four hours.

It was now after seven at night. It was dark in New York and cold, not that we could tell. Danny and Lindsay were now beginning to collect their things and were ready to leave. Lucy was asleep again after eating dinner and was ready to go home. Don was spending the night at ours and my dad and Stella had already retreated to bed. I thought it would be better for us to spend the night in one of the rooms on the second floor to give them a bit of privacy. I drove Danny, Lindsay and Lucy home and drove to Don's to get some clothes for him. I walked into his apartment complex and walked up the stairs to the third floor. I walked along the corridor to his apartment and used my brand new key to get in. "It works," I spoke to myself as I closed the door behind me. I moved through the living room and into the bedroom switching on the lights as I went. I walked over to the closet and opened it. Suit after suit was hung up neatly, "neat freak," I said about my boyfriend. I picked out a t-shirt that would be tight on him and show off his muscles. And some jeans. With some sneakers. I shut the closet and walked over to his bedside table and picked out a couple of pairs of fresh boxers and socks. One to sleep in tonight and one to wear tomorrow. I also picked out his NYPD hoodie, which I was intending to steel, when the opportunity came. I moved on to the bathroom and picked up his toothbrush, razor, shaving foam and toiletries. I threw them all into an overnight bag which I had brought with me. I then left the bedroom and walked back over to where my keys were sitting. Taking one last look over really tidy apartment I picked up my keys and left. Pulling the door shut behind me. I walked down to the front desk and exited the building. I entered into the warmth of my SUV and started the car.

It was after nine when I got home and Don was watching television.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi," I said.

"Come here..." He motioned for me to sit next to him. Once I sat down, he kissed me. It was passionate and hot. I kissed him back and when he begun pulling away I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him closer to me. I wanted him. I didn't know if when I was in Vegas if I could be intimate with him, so I wanted it all that night. When we finally broke away I pulled him up and dragged him upstairs and along the corridor and up the second set of stairs. I picked the bedroom closest. And it wasn't long before we were making love. We had sex more than once that night. The fact that my father was on the floor below didn't seem to even enter my mind. Once we were finished our sex marathon we were lying entangled with each other.

"I love you..." Don said after 20 minutes of staring into each others eyes.

"I love you too..." I breathed.

"What's the plan after Vegas?" He asked.

"You and I. Together officially. Living together. Considering kids and marriage..."

"Kids?" He asked.

"Do you not want them?"

"Yeah I do. And I would love to have them with you..."

"Well lets get started then..." We were making love again, this time because we had a reason. We were happy. Don made me smile a lot. It had been a long time since I smiled the way I used to. I couldn't even remember the time when I actually smiled and laughed genuine smiles and laughs. I missed it. But now I was finally happy and it was genuine. I spent the night in a loving embrace. I went to sleep with a grin on my face and I loved every minute of it.

When I woke up the next morning I de-tangled myself from Don and got dressed in the pyjama's I had picked up from Don's. I went down into the Living Room and picked up the pad which was next to the phone and begun to make a list of things to do. Today was the March 20th. Tomorrow we would be leaving to go to Vegas. I started writing:

_March 20th_

_Pack my stuff..._

_Clothes_

_- Dresses_

_- Tops/Shirts_

_- Trousers/Jeans_

_- Tracksuit_

_- Sweats_

_Shoes_

_- Heels_

_- Boots_

_- Uggs_

_- Sneakers_

_-Flats_

_- Slipper Booties_

_Belts_

_Jewellery_

_- Necklaces_

_- Rings_

_- Bracelets_

_- Engagement Ring_

_- Watch_

_- Ear-Rings _

_Toiletries_

_- Toothbrush_

_- Shampoo_

_- Conditioner_

_- Shower Gel_

_- Bath Wash_

_- Face Wash_

_- Etc..._

_Make-up_

_- EVERYTHING! _

_Pack Don's Stuff_

_Clothes_

_Shoes_

_Toiletries_

_- Above..._

_- Etc..._

_Check over tickets_

_Say goodbye to everyone_

_March 21__st_

_Check tickets again_

_Leave house at approximately 12p.m_

_Get to airport_

_Check in_

_Wait to get on plane_

_Buy stuff!_

_Get on plane_

_Arrive in Las Vegas_

_Check into hotel_

_Sleep_

_March 22__nd_

_Go to lab_

_Sort through everything _

I looked over the list and decided it was a good time to get started. I went into the kitchen and made Don a coffee. I took it up to him and took a shower. I was drying my hair when he came in to my room-freshly showered and shaved.  
>"What we doing today?" He asked as I switched the hair dryer off.<p>

"Check the list," I pointed at the list on the bed, he walked over to it and studied it.

"We are really gonna do all this today?" He pointed at my part of the list.

"I got up to belts yesterday." I said as I pulled my hair up into a tight bun.

"Oh, well that makes all the difference(!)" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I replied, sticking my tongue out as I past him. I put my jewellery into the cases each item had an individual box and soon one medium sized suitcase was filled with jewellery. We then moved onto the bathroom and packed the majority of it. The only thing was that everything that contained liquid had not been opened. I would not be bringing any of this back which meant more room for presents. I left the room and went to the safe which was kept in my parents old room. I pressed my finger to the pad and it allowed me entrance. I fished my passport, extra money, various items of importance and a key. A key to my apartment that I shared with Dan. Although I had been home for over a year, I still kept up the monthly payments for the apartment. I finally thought it was time to go back. I needed to get clothes and other things, photographs and just objects of no significant importance. I shut the safe and entered the wardrobe. I picked out some of my mom's jumpers which I would wear when I was wearing sweats around the hotel room. I left the room and closed the door and returned to my room. Don was transferring suitcases from my room to the Living Room. These would later be transferred to my SUV. I packed the final items and took the last suitcase downstairs. What I initially thought would be a four case job turned out to be a 6 large, 4 medium, 5 small and 2 carry cases. All 17 were now sprawled around the living room. I packed my laptop and a few books which I would take on the plane with me. I packed my passport, wallet, iPhone, charger, a book, a magazine, make-up and other objects.

"Whoa, do you think you have enough?" My dad came downstairs and was greeted by a lot of luggage, all mine. It took up the majority of the Living Room. I wasn't sure how much Don would be taking and quite frankly didn't know how we were going to fit it all in my car. I was well aware that I was over the limit and would be charged for the extra luggage, but I wasn't that bothered about it.

"It's just mine as well..." I said in reply. I then went around and attached the tickets with all the information on. I had printed out them this morning along with the plane tickets, all four.

"Good, God. How the hell are you going to manage all of this?" He asked.

"I've got stuff in Vegas too. So I have no idea..." I replied. Don and I decided we should go pack his stuff. Along with my 17 suitcases, Don had added two more. We now had two laptops, and 19 suitcases. We returned to my house and collapsed into a heap on the couch with luggage all around us.

"Maybe, we should put these in the car..." I said.

"Okay..." Don replied. Don and I along with my dad and Stella managed to load all 19 suitcases into the car. The back seats had to be put down and the hand held luggage had to be stored in the passenger side of the car but we managed to just fit it all in. It was obvious that I would need my dad for coming back but that was for a future worry.

It was now time for us to meet up with everyone at Charlie's. We took Don's car and went to Charlie's. Everyone was there when Don, my dad, Stella and I walked in. Danny, Lindsay, Jo, her son Tyler, Sheldon, Sid and various others. They were all crowded around a large table at the back of the room. Charlie's wasn't very big, but it was big enough for the cops who had just finished duty. There were not that many civilians that came into Charlie's but this time it was all just cops and detectives-from the NYPD and Crime Lab.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked my everyone at our table.

"Er... Glass of red wine, please." Stella replied. I looked at my dad. "Bottle of Stella." I laughed slightly at his reply as did a few others. I looked at Don next, "Guinness, but I'll come help you with everything." I got every body else's orders and walked over to the bar. Hand-in-hand with Don.

We reached the bar and the barman was Joe. Someone who was regular there and Charlie's son. "Hiya, Zo, what can I get you?"

"Hi, Joe, can I have three glasses of red wine, one Guinness, six bottles of Stella and can I have a glass of coke, please?" I replied. We made small chit-chat while he got the drinks. Don eyeing us up the whole time. Once we started walking away he told me why he was giving us the evils.

"You know I really don't appreciate another guy flirting with my girl..." He said holding the tray with the drinks on.

"Oh, I'm your girl now am I?" I was trying to wind him up but it wasn't really working.

"Yeah, Taylor, you are..." We had reached everyone and I begun handing out the drinks. I was on soft drinks tonight as I was the one who had to drive everyone back to my house at the end of the night. I was sitting next to Stella with Don on my left side, he was talking to Danny.

"I'm really happy for you and dad..." I said to Stella.  
>"Thanks, Zo, it means a lot to not only your dad but also me."<p>

"My dad's really got a way of surprising people, huh?"

"Your telling me..." She replied.

"I missed you..." I said earning a hug off of her. "Thanks for making him happy..." I said as we hugged. I really did miss her, she was the only mom-person in my life after 9/11. and I really did owe her everything for making my father happy again. It's had been a long time since I had seen him genuinely happy after mom had died. We stayed for a good few hours until other people started to leave. Jo first-she had to get back to Ellie. Tyler left with her. Danny and Lindsay left to relieve the nanny of her duties. Next was Sid and Sheldon-Sid was giving Sheldon a ride home. Adam was next to leave. And the cops around us gradually started to leave too. Soon we were the only ones left. All four of us sat at the table. My dad talking to Don and Stella and I chatting away.

"Can I have you attention please." I interrupted the conversation between my dad and Don. Everyone turned to look at me. I stood up and begun speaking. "I didn't really have time to toast anyone the other night so here we go. Dad, I love you so much, always have, always will. Stella, you were like my mom growing up after 9/11. I am so glad you two have found each other. Here's me saying I'm happy for you. Congratulations. To Mac and Stella." I toasted and earned a 'To Mac and Stella' from Don as all our glasses collided.

"Right, my turn now." My dad stood up. "Zoey, whether you like it or not, you are always going to be my baby. But you are growing up and I need to realise that. I love you, always have, always will. Look after her in Vegas Don. If you don't, you have me to deal with. And i'm happy that you two have found each other too. To Don and Zoey." He earned a 'To Don and Zoey' from Stella and again our glasses collided. We drunk the rest of the drinks and left. We walked out into the cold New York air and entered the car. I started the engine and begun to drive home. It was about a thirty minute drive from Charlie's to mine.

"Am I staying at yours tonight?" Don asked from the passenger seat of the car. My dad and Stella were in the back.

"Yeah, why would I waste time in having to pick you up tomorrow morning?" I was being sarcastic but he bought it.

"Fair enough..." We drove in silence in the direction of home. When we got near our street, I turned in the opposite direction. I received protests from the male passenger in the back seat.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going home..."

"We are, but I'm going to the grocery store now. I need some chocolate and some wine."

"Can you get some gum?" Don asked randomly.

"Yeah I'll get you gum." I replied pulling into a parking space outside of the Grocery Store in our neighbourhood. This store was great. Not only did it contain regular groceries, but also sold electrical goods and various items of interest to me. I exited the car and Don followed me. I pressed the key down and locked the doors, earning looks from the other two passengers. I walked up to the automatic doors and they opened. I picked out a trolley and started up the first aisle. By the time we were finished in the store we had over 100 items which came to a total of $709.05. They were a range from pens, pencils, notepads, planners, diabetes objects (because I have type one diabetes) vitamins, pain relief, headache tablets, wine, gum, candy and wipes. We left with lots of paper bags. When I pressed the button to open the car doors, the lights came on, they reviled my parents in a compromising position of kissing and fondling. I opened the boot while Don slid in the passenger side. I could hear the conversation.

"Well, boss. Didn't think I'd see that..." Don said.

"Yeah, well, keep it quiet, or it'll be your job..." I heard my dad say. I closed the boot and slid in the drivers side.

"Shut up dad! Don your not gonna lose your job! Pizza anyone?" I asked after I saw Don's face. I drove to the nearest pizza place, and went in to order.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The teenage server said.

"Can I have four house salads. Four large pizzas; two margarita's, one marinara and one arrabbiiata with four fries. Four New York cheesecake's and four large bottles of regular coke, please."

"That will be $154 and will be about twenty minute. Can I have your name." I handed over the money and told her my last name. I took a seat in front of the desk and sat looking through my phone. A text appeared from Don.

_I can't believe you have left me with Mr. and Mrs. Sloppy Kisses... x_

I replied quickly, _Have fun... x_

_Bitch! _

_Erm... Excuse me, that's uncalled for verbal abuse... x _Just as I had sent the message my name was called. I picked up the order and walked out the door and back into the car. I dumped the food on Don's lap and drove home. When we got home it was after ten at night. I was tired but also hungry. I needed to be up early the next day but I was used to getting up at all hours in the morning from being on call. We sat in the kitchen eating and chatting. My dad had said that he was going to pick us up from the airport two weeks tomorrow to help with the extra luggage. I went to bed at 23:55 and I fell straight to sleep with a good night to Don. _'Urgh, tomorrow is going to be a long day...' _I thought to myself as sleep took over...

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know... REVIEW!  
>Lauren<strong>


	15. March 22nd

Chapter 15: March 22nd

At 7am on March 22nd I awoke along with Don to the screeching of my alarm. I turned it off and got up immediately. Don was up as well at this time, I didn't think he would be I thought he would be lazy and not get up till later.

"I'll go in the shower first," He said as I was getting up.

"Why?" I questioned him.

"Cause, you take about two hours..." He reluctantly replied.

"No I don't!" I shouted back. He had now gotten up and was walking into the en-suite bathroom. The door closed and I heard him say, "Whatever!" I walked out of the room closing the door behind me and went in search of coffee. The minute I got to the top of the stairs I smelt the lovely smell of fresh coffee. As I got further downstairs I could hear my dad and Stella talking.

"Hey," my dad said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Stella taking over your job while your away..." My dad said looking down. As much as I wanted to explode I couldn't.

"As long as it's here when I get back then that's a great idea!" I said enthusiasticly and was met by questioning looks.

"Stella should be transferred back to New York by the time you get back, so... Your really fine with this?" He replied.

"Yeah, I am. There's no point in my job not being filled while I'm away..." I was turned away from him making two cups of coffee; one for Don and one for me.

"Okay..." He said then paused then said, "What time are you leaving?"

"Flight is at four, leaving here about twelve, get to JFK about half twelve..." I replied taking a seat next to them. Don was downstairs about the same time as I sat down.

"Are you taking your piece?" He asked.

"Yep, badge, gun etc... Filled out the paperwork the other day and I just need to show them that at the airport. Should be okay..." I replied.

"Are you taking yours Don?" He asked Don.

"Yeah, Zoey filled out the paperwork for me too." I finished the coffee and left to get a shower. I showered quickly and when I came out Don was lying across the bed watching TV. I jumped and shouted at him, "Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"What?" I just gave him a look, "Your dad and Stella left about twenty minutes ago, your dad told me to give you this." He pulled a white envelope out from behind him. It was sealed and had Zo written on the front. I turned it around and opened it. It was full of $50 bills. I couldn't believe it. I sat next to Don on the bed and emptied the contents out. I sat and counted over 100 $50 bills. The total amount which it came to was $5150. There was a note under all the money which had obviously been in the envelope with the money:

_Dear Zo, _

_Don't even think about leaving this in the house. It wasn't mine. It's from your Mom. She was really clever that way. She put money in a bank account the day you were born and we have added to it over the years. Mom's life insurance policy is in there so don't think that this is all of it. Use it well and I know you have your own money, but a parent worries. See you in two weeks. Call me when you get the chance,_

_Love Dad._

I smiled, I knew that my mom's life insurance was over a million dollars so I got to wondering how much money was in this mysterious bank account. And why my dad had chose now to tell me about it. Don read the note.

"What?" He said once he finished reading.

"My mom's life insurance policy was over a million dollars..." I said to him.

"God..." I pulled my purse from the ground and put the money in my already bulging wallet. I could defiantly afford presents for everyone...

It was now 11:55. We had spent the majority of the morning arguing over who was going to drive, that we would be late basically stupid, pathetic stuff. I had checked my purse about sixty time. It contained; my wallet, two passports, my cell phone, two guns, two badges, two tickets, keys, make-up, diabetic medication and other stupid items. I was wearing leggings, just below the knee heeled boots, and a cashmere long tunic sweater. We left the house and we had agreed that I would drive since it was my car. With my house being on 72nd Street we had to head towards 2nd Avenue, we took the first left onto 2nd Avenue and continued for about 1.8 miles and then had to turn left onto I-495 E for about 7 miles. We then had to take the 22 A E exit towards Van Wyck Expy and continue towards I-678 S. Following the signs we then had to make a slight right onto Van Wyck Expy and JFK airport would be on the right. The whole journey was about 18 miles and took about 30 minutes. I turned into the terminal 8 car park and looked for a parking space as close to the entrance as possible. We got one right at the front and I placed the 2-week stay sign in the window of the car. I got out and begun to unload the suitcases while Don went to get two airport trolleys. I unloaded them all and went to get the bags out the front. I also put my NYPD sticker in the front which had my details and badge number on. I did a once over of the car to see if I hadn't forgotten anything. Don had loaded all the suitcases onto the trolley.

"You know, Zo, I'm actually starting to rethink this whole you-move-in-with-me thing..."

"Why?" I asked.  
>"You have way too much stuff for my small apartment!" He replied.<p>

"Then maybe we should get a bigger place, together." I suggested.  
>"How about we get this over with then discuss it?"<br>"Okay." I said as I took one trolley and he took the other. I quickly stopped and checked all the doors of the car and then we headed towards check in.

The woman on check out looked young but you could tell that she was a lot older.

"Hi, can I help you?" She said looking at us. The screen above her read JFK-LAS so I knew it was the right place.

"Check in for Vegas." I replied.

"Yes may I see your tickets and passports, please." I took out the passports and tickets and handed them too her. I also took out our badges and firearms and handed the paperwork, she signed the appropriate place on both sheets of paperwork. "Can I ask how much luggage you have?"

"Er... We have 20 luggage for the plane and 5 carry-on luggage." I replied.

"Right. We allow three cases each to go on the plane and one carry-on. You will have to pay for the excess and you will have to go through security with each of them. Can I ask if you are on police business with your trip today?" She explained. I noticed her name was June.

"Yes it is police business."

"You will get a 10% discount on your extra luggage if you just show me your id's." I had these in my purse and I unfolded them both to show her. She looked at them and nodded. I put them back into my purse. "Okay if you give me six cases now and we can get those straight on and then deal with the extra." We handed six suitcases over-the larger ones. And she scanned them through and put the case tickets on them. They went through and I then separated the carry-on luggage from the cases. She then took them one at a time and did the same thing. It took about twenty minutes to do this. "Right, you will have to pay, $150 for each extra case and $100 for each extra carry-on." She started typing something into her computer and handed the passports and tickets back to me, I handed them to Don. "Okay, that will be $2160 for the extra luggage. Cash or Card?"  
>"Card," She got the card reader out and I slipped my credit card into it, I waited a few seconds then typed in my pin.<p>

"Okay, that's your receipt and tickets. That's your paperwork from me for your firearm. If you just head up to gate 10 on concourse B, the flight should be taking off about half four. Have a good trip." She smiled and we headed up to security. Of course every bag that went through had to cause the alarms to go off. But the firearms and badges were dealt with straight away. We were through quickly and it was now 1pm.

"What do you want to do for three hours?" Don asked.

"Food, shop, drink, plane..." I replied as I headed for the nearest fast food restaurant; McDonald's.

"Okay." Don was pushing the smaller trolley which now contained two carry-on bags and two laptops. We took a seat at the outside part and Don went to order my usual McDonald's. I thought this would be a good time to call my dad. I took my cell out of my purse and dialled the familiar number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Taylor?" He answered, obviously he didn't check the caller id.

"Hey dad." I said.

"How's it going kiddo?" I felt like I was three again.

"Okay. I'm in McDonald's at the minute getting food. Spent and extra two grand on luggage. Oh, by the way thanks for the money..."

"It's fine. I'll transfer some more into your bank account today..." I wasn't going to argue with him, because I would probably end up spending loads on duty free. "Listen, Zo, I've got a case, I'll talk to you tonight or tomorrow. I will transfer the money now for you, okay? Bye."

"Bye, love y..." I didn't get the sentence out before he had hung up.

"Who was that?" Don asked as he returned with food.

"My dad." I begun eating fries. We ate, chatting slightly.

"Erm... Zo, you have a bit of," He pointed at my mouth where there was most likely to be big mac sauce, he laughed as I wiped it off. I noticed that he had tomato sauce all over his mouth so I got him back.  
>"Erm... Don, you have a bit of," I pointed at his mouth and laughed as he failed at wiping it off. I lent over the table and wiped it off for him.<p>

"You know, I don't need my girlfriend wiping my face for me..." I just laughed again at his remark and gave him a 'really' look, by raising my eyebrows. We sat and finished off the food. We then got ice cream and ate that. I felt full afterwards but I knew that I had to walk the calories off a bit. I decided to just carry my laptop and carry-on bag, so did Don. I also had my purse, which was heavy from two firearms weighing it down.

We walked around the duty free and bought items for friends. I bought Lindsay and Jo a bottle of perfume(Armani Diamonds for Lindsay and Gucci for Jo). I bought Lucy about three teddy bears. I bought Sara (from Vegas) a Wedding Album and Circle of Love ornament-these were for Gil too. I decided to get the guys a new poker set when I was in Vegas, I knew from Don that they held a poker night normally every week. I bought myself a Newton's Cradle for my desk. My dad had told me a few days before that I was going to get an office to myself as were everyone else, due to us having too much stuff for three of us in one office. I bought the girls; Stella, me, Lindsay, Jo, Sara and Catherine a Swaroski Crystal pen each. I bought my dad a few books and Stella a home spa set. I was going to buy Danny, Don, Sheldon, Sid and my dad things when I got to Vegas.

For our first year anniversary, a week after Dan proposed, he bought me a puppy. I called him Marley. When Dan died, I moved in with Nick for a few weeks until I left Vegas. Nick got Marley. So I decided to buy Marley a few toys. These included a rope toy, bouncing ball and a bone which could be filled with treats, and when the dog rolled it around the treats come out. I bought Nick some alcohol, as I did with Gil, Greg and the ME at Vegas. It was half two when we finished looking through the shops. I had bought myself some new sunglasses, which cost over $200, some new make-up which Don objected to.  
>"Seriously, new make-up... Do you not have enough?" He asked when I was at the checkout.<p>

"No Don, a girl can never have enough make-up." The girl at the checkout smiled at us, and I paid for the items. The latest basketball game was on so we decided to hit the New York Sports Bar to watch. I ordered a light beer and Don ordered a regular beer. We sat at the bar and looked up at the flat screen. After about twenty minutes of watching I got bored, the game was rubbish, our team was losing. I got my Macbook air out and my written notes off my last case I had had in New York. I begun typing up the notes. The bar was full of men so I blocked out the cursing and vulgarisms being shouted by all of them by listening to my iPod on my iPhone through my headphones. I had typed up all of the notes and they were ready to be printed out when I got back home. I took my headphones out and switched off my iPod. I text Lindsay: _Hey, I'm not on the plane yet. But soon. Stop pacing the office, I'll be fine, I've got Don. Give Lucy a kiss from me, got her loads of stuff already and I'm not even out of Manhattan. Love ya x _I didn't wait long for a reply: _How did you know I was pacing the office? Lucy will be happy with her stuff, and don't bother buying her any more. She's spoilt off everyone, especially her Aunt Zoey. Tell Don that I'll kick his ass if he doesn't keep you safe. Love ya back x _I smiled at her reply and showed Don who smiled as well. The game was almost finished and it was now twenty past three. Once the game was finished we headed to Starbucks 'cause of my complaining...

"I really need a caffeine fix..." I said to Don, walking past the stores.

"Really, there is actually something the matter with you. You are like a caffeine-holic." He looked at me and realised I was being serious. "Okay there is a Starbucks up here." He pointed. "Stop just a second though."

"Why?" I asked stopping beside a store which was closed. He kissed me soft at first, then he deepened it.

When it finally ended he looked at me and said, "So that I can do that..." He kissed me again, but he didn't allow it to go too far. "Come on then..." We walked hand-in-hand to Starbucks and sat after I ordered a Caramel Coffee and a Face Latte him. We drank quick then made our was to our gate. We sat down at our gate for about ten minutes and then at 4pm they started boarding. We had to show our badges and paperwork to show that we were allowed our firearms, for the third time. We then were on the plane. We then got shown to our first class seats and were sitting down. I thought this was a good time to text Sara: _On plane now. Won't be in Vegas til after 10. See you tomorrow. I'll come to the Lab, tomorrow. Can't wait to see you. Got you a pressie :D Love ya, Zo x_

I also didn't have to wait long for Sara's reply either. _Thank God. It's been too long, hun. I can't wait to see you. It better be early tomorrow. I miss my bestie :P Love ya too. X_

I smiled at her reply and sat back in the comfy chair. I took out my laptop and logged on. I also looked at Don who had fallen asleep instantly in the chair. I didn't know what to expect tomorrow and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I knew that the trial would be hard... But I also knew that I wanted to put the bastard away for life, and my testimony would be the only thing to do that!

The flight was a breeze just like them all. I slept, Don slept. We played cards and stupid board games. Stuff to pass the time along. It was three hours into the flight that I received a text.

Unknown number: _Testify next week and you won't live to see him get sent down for the murder of Dan!_

I straightened up in my seat and looked at the message again. I read and re-read it. Don started asking questions. "What's up?" I couldn't speak so I silently handed my cell over to him. "What the hell?" He said absent-mindedly. "Can I call the number?"

"Yeah, sure..." I said as Don typed the number into his cell. He put the phone on speaker. After the third ring there was a male voice answered.  
>"Ah, Detective Flack. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The male voice was deep. At least a man in his forties. It sounded Caucasian.<p>

"Who the hell is this?" Don answered towards the communicative device.

"Oh, we've all met before. You, Zoey, Mac, Gil, Sara, Dan, Catherine, Stella... Don't worry about little pleasantries. It doesn't matter anyway. You can't do anything."

"What the fuck? You threaten my girlfriend and expect me not to do anything?" Don replied getting agitated.

"I didn't say that. If you try anything it will be too late." The voice on the other end was becoming more and more psychotic. "Anyway kids, got to go. Work to do..." The line was disconnected. Don and I sat for several minutes staring at the cell sitting between us. It was Don to break the silence first.

"Don't listen. When we get off this plane i'm gonna call NYPD and get a trace on the number. You are going to testify against the bastard and afterwards we are gonna go home. Back to Manhattan and back to our apartment."

"Okay," I said just being able to manage to get the words out. Don grabbed my face between his hands and drew me closer. I leaned against his chest and the tears finally came. He sat soothing my hair until the tears stop falling. I looked up and laughed.

"What?" He asked, trying to make the connection between my crying and then laughing.

"I think you need a clean shirt." I replied pointing at the thin shirt he was wearing which was now stained with water and mascara. He looked down and smiled.

"What are boyfriends for?" I looked up and kissed him. It was gentle neither one of us wanting to deepen it and ruin the tender moment.

For an hour we remained in the tender embrace. It was interrupted by the in-flight food. We ate silently. After we were done the food trolleys came. I bought several bars of chocolate, coca-cola, Pepsi and Pringle's.

"Seriously, how much shit can one person eat?" He asked, inclining his head toward my pile.

"A lot," I answered sticking my tongue out at him. I ate my chocolate and Pringle's. I drunk my coke.

When the flight finally stopped we got off and went to collect the luggage. We must have been waiting about an hour for the luggage as it wasn't all in one collection.

Of course because of the fact that Don was the only one to be able to pick it all up he complained. "Jesus, Zo, do you possibly want any more stuff?"

"I will be coming back with mo..."  
>"Don't say that word. I don't want to even think about it." He cut me off. The rest of the luggage collection was spent in silence.<p>

When we finally had all the luggage we made our way out of arrivals. Walking through the automatic doors, I didn't expect to see what I did.


	16. The Welcome Party

Chapter 16: The Welcome Party

When we finally had all the luggage we made our way out of arrivals. Walking through the automatic doors, I didn't expect to see what I did.

The whole of the arrivals section of Nevada International Airport was filled with Crime Scene Investigators. There was tape blocking off the entrance. There was police officers telling passengers that nobody gets in or out before getting security checked. The main thing I noticed though was the blood, along with the smell of burned flesh. This had obviously been where somebody had died.

"What the hell..." Don asked.

"I have no idea!" I replied.

It wasn't long after the initial shock that a security guard walked past us with a hand-held electronic scanner. The minute he got past Don and I there was a shrill beeping which would deafen anyone near. A quarter of a second later we had four guns pointed at us.

"HAND'S IN THE AIR!" One of the uniformed cops behind the gun screamed at us. We obliged.

"Wait, don't shoot. I'm Detective Zoey Taylor, NYPD. This is Detective Don Flack. I'm going to reach for my badge and show you." I said, calm.

"Don't move or I swear to god I will shot you!" Another cop shouted just as one was behind me tying my hands together with cuffs, while another was doing the same to Don. "Check 'em!" He ordered the cops. I was frisked and searched by the cop while another pointed his standard issue firearm at me.

"Sir, I think you should see this," the cop that had just been searching my body had just emptied the content of my bag onto the floor. My wallet, two passports, my cell phone, two guns, two badges, two tickets, keys, make-up, medication and other stupid items were now lying on the floor. The cop was looking at the Id's and badges which contained all of our information. The copper in charge looked from the ID badge and back to me, then repeated this with Don. When finally, satisfied that we were indeed cops, he motioned to the police officers behind us to undo the cuffs.

"I'm sorry Detective's, we are a little on edge around here. The scanners are to detect bomb devices and firearms. It obviously picked up on your firearms. Taylor, is it?" He asked me as I was rubbing my wrists which were sore from where the cuffs were placed.

"Yeah it's Taylor. What the hell happened here?" I asked, quite pissed off.

"About an hour ago, there was a male walked in with a backpack on. He went up to the enquiries desk and said he had lost his son and asked to make an announcement. He said that if anyone were to survive the next half hour that they tell everyone that when Detective Taylor comes, to say that they will be dead. A few moments after saying this, he set the backpack off – a bomb. We don't know how many casualties there are. The CSI team are working now to try and determine this. If your Detective Taylor we need to protect you. Your here for the Lawrence Trial, right?" He explained as I slowly went from being a hassled and pissed off civilian to a concerned Crime Scene Investigator.

"Erm... Yeah, Lawrence Trial. Do you think that this is connected?" It was such a strain to get the actual words out although they were minimalistic. I felt Don move closer to me as I finished saying it.

"It's too early to rule that out at the moment. It seems that way because of the fact that you are in Vegas for the trial and today is the day you are arriving. It defiantly seems connected because of your name being mentioned. Has anything happened in the last few days connected to the trial?" The minute he said that, the phone call came back to me, the unknown male voice and the threat.

"Yeah. On the plane I received a text message..." I fumbled around my purse to try and locate my cell, when I had it in my hand I pressed the screen to get the text. "Here," I said handing my cell to the officer. "Don called the number and an unknown male answered. He threatened Don and I. He says we've met before, but I don't know." He wrote the number down and handed my cell back to me. "I'm so sorry, I don't know your name."

"Oh, Officer Davies. Michael Davies. I can try and get a trace on the number but I have a feeling it's a disposable cell. Would you like any protection?" I got to my knees and started fumbling about in my bag again. I located the object I required and brought it out of my bag.

"This is all the protection that I need Officer Davies." He gave me a look, and I secured my gun to my hip with its holder, and my badge. "I have all the necessary paper work in order to have this in Vegas." I turned to Don, "do you want yours?"

He gave me a look to say, 'really?', "yes, please." I handed the standard issue firearm to the Detective and he secured his to his hip, along with his badge.

"Officer Davies, am I able to help on this case as a CSI?" I asked the Officer. By this point I was sure that he was in charge if not second in command of the situation.

"You can ask Catherine and Capitan Brass, but I don't have a problem with it. I don't think that they will either." He answered.

"Thanks. Nice meeting you." I said, walking away. Don following with the luggage. He quickly caught up with me.

"You sure you want to work?" He asked.

"There's nothing else to do. I'm connected to this case, whether or not I like it. If I can help, I will!" I said, trying to sound superior and in charge.

"I don't think that it's a good idea, Zo..." He said trying to change my mind.

"Tough. I'm doing it whether you like it or not!" I said, raising my voice slightly.

"Your so stubborn!" He replied, his voice raised too.

"Yep, get used to it." I said more quietly this time.

We had now made our way over to the tape. There was a uniformed cop guarding the cordoned off area.

"You can't come over here." He said.

"I can." I replied, flashing my NYPD badge attached to my right leg. Don did too. The cop looked at them.

"I need more than that. Sorry." I obliged and grabbed my flip badge out of my bag. It contained my full name, full badge number, ID number and my NYPD employee's number. I also grabbed mine and Don's photo ID. I showed him mine and Don showed him his. "NYPD huh? To what do we owe the pleasure."

"Lawrence case. Now are you gonna let me do my job and help. Looks like you guys might need it, you know since you don't know the difference between a test tube and a beaker?" I said. I was pretty annoyed at having to show so much ID so I decided to fight fire with fire and treat the cop the way he was treating me.

"Go in. But your gonna have to leave the luggage..." I looked at the luggage and decided to be a bit more meaner.

"Right well if I can't take any of this in with me your gonna look after it, except for that one..." I said picking out one specific case.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"My kit. You know since I am a CSI. Also you can have this when I get back." I said, pulling three or four hundred dollar bills from my wallet. "If anything happens to any of these you will know about it! Understand?"

"Yeah." He said and lifted the tape which had CRIME SCENE printed on.

We walked across the crime scene floor. It had become a regular thing for Don and I. He had become my unofficial partner. Although we had not worked many cases since we had started dating we were quite close out in the field, even before we realised there was something between us.

"I miss this..." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Me and you, working the scene together. We haven't for a while. I miss it." I said looking at him.

"Well its not really our crime scene but we'll be back home doing what we do best, again, soon." I realised that I fell in love with him more and more everyday. He was everything I wanted. He was amazing and great. But so was Dan...

"Whoa! Am I seeing a ghost?" I heard a voice behind me. A very familiar male voice. I spun around to see a massive smile plastered on the familiar person.

"Nick Stokes!" I returned the smile.

"Well... Am I not going to get a hug?" I placed my purse and kit on the floor and walked towards Nick. He grabbed me in a tight bear hug, and looked into my brown eyes. I did the same wrapping my arms around his body. "I missed you, Zo. You could have visited. Its been over a year."

"I know. I'm sorry I just haven't been able to face it..." I said tears growing in my eyes.

"I understand. I'm just glad your here now. Marley has missed you too! Wait your not gonna take him are you?" He asked laughing.

"I miss him too! And no I'm not taking him. Nice welcome party(!) You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble..." I said laughing too.

"Yeah its pretty cool(!)" He said sarcastically, "I take it your gonna dive head first and help?"

"'course. It's my job." I replied, we finally released from each others embrace.  
>"Who's the tough looking cop?" He asked looking towards Don.<p>

"Detective Don Flack. My partner from New York..." I replied.

"Professional or personal?" He asked smiling the cocky smile at me.

"Erm... Both..." I replied, reluctantly. He suddenly grinned at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?"

He stopped smiling. "Nothing. Just..." He smiled again.

"What?" I asked again.

"Just your back in the saddle. So to speak." He gave me his best smile. I swatted his arm.

"Don. Could you come here a second?" I called over.

Don walked over to us. "What's up?"

"Don Flack, Nick Stokes. Nick Stokes, Don Flack." I introduced them to each other. They both said, "hi," respectively to each other. "Okay, I am going to see Catherine, be nice you two!" I said walking away, I picked up my kit and purse on the way. I could hear Catherine telling Greg to get certain things done. I headed towards the tent, that I could hear the voices coming from.

"Right Greg you need to get the DNA samples to the lab pronto, then I need you to come back and sort out the chemical tests, then I need the photograph's collected and sorted out ASAP. Any questions?" Catherine stated and asked Greg.

"Yeah, when do you want me to start?" I said. They spun and turned to look at me.

"Zoey?" Catherine and Greg said simultaneously.

"In the flesh." I smiled. "Speaking of. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well we need a Anthropologist. We found out that we can't get one til next week. Know anyone?" Catherine replied.

"Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea on who's a damn good Anthropologist." I said smiling.

"When can you start?" Greg asked.  
>"I have to get checked into the hotel but I can be down at the lab in about an hour?" I replied.<p>

"Great. Do you need anything?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah..." I replied, thinking of my lack of a vehicle.

"What?" She asked again.

"Erm... A car. I sort of didn't think about transport, and the fact that there was a bomb in the airport means that there probably wont be any hire places open." I was mentally scolding myself for not arranging transport.

"Here," Greg said, throwing his SUV keys towards me, I caught them with excellent precision.

"Thanks, you'll get them back once I get back to the hotel." I turned and left the tent and headed towards Don and Nick. They were laughing and I had a feeling that my ears were burning.

"Hey," I said to them. They both burst out into laughter. I glared at Nick, I knew what story he had been telling him.

"I'm sorry, Zo but it has got to have been the best arrest I have ever seen you make." Nick spoke laughing half way through.

"Shut it before I shoot you!" This was rewarded with another round of laughter. "Oh, my God!" I said frustrated. "Okay, lets just get it out there. Yes I arrested a woman. Yes I frisked her. Yes I found out the hard way that she wasn't a woman when I mistakes her penis for a weapon and pulled to get it out. Okay yes I did it. To be fair though it was my first arrest in Vegas. I was pretty much a rookie!" I said. I gave Don the 'lets go' look. "I'll see you at the lab later on Nick. Catherine wants me to check out some bones. She thinks my forensic Anthropology will come in handy."

"See you later, Zo." Nick replied.

Don and I walked away and headed towards the arrogant cop. He let us under the tape and handed over the luggage trolley.

"Thank you. Here," I said handing four hundred dollar bills over to him.

"Nice doing business with you NYPD." He said with a satisfying grin as he pocketed the money.

Don and I walked into the empty parking lot of the airport and I pressed the button on the key. The SUV opened and we headed towards it. We crammed all the luggage into the car and got in. We argued over who would drive but finally I won due to the fact that I lived in Vegas for two years. I knew where the hotel was due to an anniversary present. It wasn't long until we were all sorted out at the hotel and I was in the room getting changed, ready to head out to do my job. I had changed the leggings, tunic top and boots to comfortable jeans, a flannel top and sneakers. Don kept the same thing on and after much deliberation, he decided to come with me and see where I used to work. Although, I didn't know what to expect after a year of being away.

**Hi, guys. Sorry for the wait. **

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! **

**Lauren :)**


	17. The Anthropologist Strikes Again

Chapter 17: The Anthropologist Strikes Again

Three hours after arriving at the lab I was stuck under what seemed to be hundreds of body parts. I had identified nearly four body's already. I glanced at the clock in the morgue and it read almost midnight. The time difference meant that it was almost 1 in New York. Although I knew my dad would still be up, I decided not to call him. I took off my latex gloves and disposed them into the trash can. I picked up the reports I had filled out on each of the victims and made my way over to one of the techs.

"Hi, can you get these on ice, ASAP, please?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." The female said, and went off in a different direction. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. I got off at the right floor and made my way to the briefing room, where I knew Don, Nick and Greg were discussing the case. As I did, I past a way to familiar office.

It was simple. A two person office. My old one. This was the one I had shared with Dan. It had not been touched for over a year. All our personal items were still there. I tried the door and it opened. It smelled of Dan. A man who sprayed more deodorant than anyone else I have ever known. I flicked the light on and memories came flooding back. Dan and I had had our first argument in here. I set the reports down onto the black leather couch and walked over to Dan's desk. Photograph's lined it. Happy moments from his life and our life together. Photo's that I had snapped of us on days out, the quality of them rubbish, but the happiness in the photograph's was quite clear to see. Even though I have Don now, I don't wish everyday that Dan didn't die. I pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down. Taking in more of Dan's stale, old scent. I looked over to my desk; a thing that Dan would often do when he was sitting here. There was a lot of stuff that needed taken back to New York. I decided that once the trial was over that I would pack everything up and take it home. I looked the office over again and again. I opened the drawers of his desk and in the third one I found a shoebox. I placed it on the neat desk and opened it. Inside I found tokens of our life together. Ticket stubs from the movie's; our dates. Photograph's, drawings. Diary inserts ripped out. Tears filled my eyes as I removed item after item from the box. I loved this guy even still. I could never fall out of love with Dan. But I could move on and fall in love again. I put the objects into the box and placed the lid carefully on top. I picked up the box and put it on my desk. I walked over to the coat rack and pulled my white lab coat, which was hanging up on it, off. I put it around me and looked down to see TAYLOR written on it. I walked out of the room, picking up the reports as I went and closed the door, I would return later on.

Walking into the briefing room, I saw Don sat behind the desk and Nick and Greg joining him.

"Any luck?" Greg asked as I took a seat next to Don and Nick.

"Wait until the rest of the team get here and I'll tell you." I said earning laughs from all three of them.

"She's back!" Nick almost sang. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out.

"Defiantly." Greg said.

"I can still kick both your asses you know." I said to both of them.

"Yeah and I can kick you all out." Said Catherine as she walked in followed by Sara, Grissom and Brass. We all shut up and turned our attention to the front of the briefing room. "Right, okay. Basics people, keep it short, keep it to the point. I know we have one of our own back but right now we need to get this guy. Now Brass, what do we know?"

"At 9pm, last night a guy walked into the airport and demanded everyone's attention. Now we know that Zoey had something to do with his demand, except we don't know what he wants. At 9:15pm he set a bomb off. We don't know how many casualties there was and we need to find that out. Okay start with the body identifier. Zoey, did you get anything?" Captain Brass explained the nights events and asked me the question. I stood up and walked over to the computer. I slotted my USB memory stick into the computer and picked up the wireless mouse that was connected up to it. I clicked on the files.

"I have successfully identified three bodies and have every bone accountable for. Anna Martin. 34, from Nevada. Married with two children. Cause of death, she was the closest to the bomb and her ribs got sent back into her heart, killing her instantly, haemorrhage. Derek Combs. 56, from Michigan. Widowed, no children. Cause of death, shrapnel entered the back of the head, impact with scull and brain killed him. Grayson Patterson 43, from England. Married, no children. Cause of death, bomb went off fairly close to him, it exposed all of his vital organs and caused him to bleed out instantly. Now I have a John Doe and I'm gonna draw a face for him soon. That's all I managed to get. I'm sorry it wasn't more." I said as I returned to my seat.

There were a few other people who read out their findings. The lab had successfully identified that it was a chemical based bomb and that it was home-made.

"Anyone else got anything to add?" Catherine said at the end.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yes Zoey?" Catherine asked.

"I'm connected to this." I replied.

"No!" Don said.

"Think about it. The text and phone call on the plane. The bomber saying my name before he blew up an airport." I said calmly.

"So what are you saying?" Grissom added.

"If I testify, I'm worried that somebody that I care about may get hurt because of me." I explained.  
>"So your not gonna testify?" Nick asked.<p>

"I'm not saying that." I replied, a plan forming in my head.

"So what are you saying, then?" Sara asked.

"I've got a plan." I said, smiling.

"Well..." Greg rushed me on.

"Tell the media that I'm pulling out of testifying. Make the public think I'm not going to. I'll tell the judge what's going on." I explained.

"What's that going to achieve though?" Catherine asked.  
>"Its going to lure out the main guy in all of this. He will demand a meeting with Zoey or something. And we can get him." Grissom answered. "When did you get so smart?" He asked me.<p>

"Dunno. Guess I learnt it off of my mentor." I replied. I looked around at everyone's questioning looks and smiled. "It's gonna work guys," I looked at them one-by-one. "Also, does anyone know where in the hell my car is?"

"It's downstairs," Nick answered. "In lock-up."

"Okay, I need to go sign my car out." I looked at Don. "Can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

"Yeah sure." He replied. We walked out into the hall, so that we were out of earshot of all of them. "What's up?"

"I need to do a few things. Are you okay here until I get back?" I asked him.

"Yeah, 'course I am. Where you going?" He replied, obviously concerned.

"Nowhere important." I lied, but I was afraid that my face may have given it away.

"Okay. See you later then." Don said before kissing me on the lips, it was short but hard. My face may have given it away.

"Bye!" I said running down to lock-up.

Climbing into the familiar black SUV, I turned the key and started the engine. I backed out of the lot and started driving towards the surroundings where my nightmares had been for the past year and a bit.


	18. Only In Nightmares

Chapter 18: Only In Nightmares

Climbing into the familiar black SUV, I turned the key and started the engine. I backed out of the lot and started driving towards the surroundings where my nightmares had been for the past year and a bit.

Driving at 1:30 in the morning made it easy to get to the place I wanted to be. I weaved in and out of the streets effortlessly. However, my hand gripped the wheel so tight that I could see the white of my knuckles. I pulled into the dark alleyway and turned the car engine off. Rummaging through my purse and I pull out a torch so that I can see. Leaving the comfort of the warm car, I walk into the cold morning.

Flicking on the torch I scan the area for any signs of life. There were none. Walking to the spot I wanted, I stand looking down. The concrete below my feet is still faintly stained with blood. Bending down, I sit in the position I did when my life came crashing down around me. Here was the place I had lost Dan. The place I had saw him killed. The place that up until now, was only featured in my nightmares. Standing up and wiping the tears from my eyes I spin around and head back to my car. Shutting the door behind me I start the car and head towards the next place. Woodlawn Cemetery.

Walking out of my car, I head through the rows of graveyards. I had been here many times due to work, but if I was honest I had no idea where in the hell Dan's grave was. I decided instead of wasting hours looking for it, to resort to the easy option. Pulling my cell out of my jacket pocket, I scrolled through the list of contacts. Reaching Stokes I clicked on Nick's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Stokes." Nick's voice answered.

"Hey, Nick. It's Zoey." I replied keeping it cool.

"Hey, Zo. What's up?" He asked.  
>"Erm... There's no easy way to say this, but, here goes... I'm at Woodlawn. Where's Dan's grave?" I asked awkwardly.<p>

"Oh, er..." He paused on the other line, "Where about are you?"

"Main entrance, I parked there. Where do I go from here?" My voice was horse and my throat was dry.

"Walk up six rows. Then make a left and go to the sixteenth grave and that's Dan's. Do you want me to come?" He asked as I started walking, using my torch to guide my way.

"No, I need to do this on my own. Thanks for the directions. See you later." I said into the phone.

"Bye." He said as I disconnected the cell. I put it back into my pocket and begun walking faster. I finally reached the place I wanted to be.

_Here lies Daniel Michael Stokes_

_July 16__th__ 1980 – March 14__th__ 2010_

_Loving Son, Brother and Fiancé_

_Gone from our lives, never gone from our hearts_

I stood reading the gravestone. I read it over and over again. _'Loving Fiancé, loving Fiancé, loving Fiancé' _That line stuck in my head for what seemed like forever until finally I had the guts to actually come and do what I wanted. I leant down and sat staring at the piece of stone.

"Hey baby, I hope you can hear me. Its been too long. I miss our stupid conversations, our lie-ins in bed in the mornings. But I mainly miss you. You know there's not often when I'm lost for words and don't have anything to say, as you found out the hard way. I can argue myself out of anything. Arguments with judges, bosses, criminals, you, Nick, anybody. However, I don't know how much I can say to you without having your face smiling or laughing back at me. I fell for you the moment I met you, Dan. You were everything I wanted. Smart, successful, hot... I had most of our life planned out after the second date. How we would have three kids. Live in a house, with a white picket fence. Have a dog that us and the kids could take out for walks. How you would go out and work while I stayed at home and looked after the baby and cleaned. I would have a meal on the table every night for you coming in. When you got in I would kiss you and make you eat no matter how much you said you weren't hungry because of the KFC or McDonald's you had eaten on the way home. How when the kids were all in bed we would snuggle up together on the couch and watch TV. Well not really watch so much... How we would go to bed and no matter how hot it was in bed you would still sleep with your arms wrapped around me, my very own security blanket. The only thing I would need in my life. And when we got old and grey we would sit on the porch and watch our grandchildren play around us. Enjoying life one day at a time. Living in the present not the past or the future. I love you Daniel. Always have. Always will." I spoke to the grave, smiling, crying and laughing at some points. I decided now was the time to tell him. "I've met someone else. My Detective partner from New York. He means a lot to me. I think I may have fallen for him, I'm not sure. I just know that I like him. Ever since you... w-l-left." I toyed with the right word. "Ever since you left I couldn't smile, couldn't laugh properly, I could just force it. Don makes me laugh and smile and giggle, genuine and loud. I suffered from nightmares and general afraidness of losing people, but, now I don't have it. I don't think that I like him. I know that I love him. He means a lot to me. You meant everything to me and he means a lot to me now. It's time I moved on. I'm not going to forget you. I couldn't. Your the first man I ever loved. But it's not right. I will always love you. I think you deserve to know what I was going to say to you on our wedding day. We never got the chance to set a date, never mind say 'I do'. Daniel Stokes, from the very minute I met you, I knew you would be the man I would marry. I feel privileged to wake up every morning beside you. When you smile, it's infectious, I need to do it too. You're my love, life and everything. I love you, I need you and most of all I want you. I cannot wait to be able to call myself Mrs. Zoey Stokes... Well maybe Mrs. Zoey Taylor-Stokes. I love you Dan and this is the start of forever. Just me and you. So I do." I smiled at the last part. "What do you think? Pretty corny, huh?" I laughed. "I need to go now cause it's..." I gazed down at my watch. "Almost four in the morning. I will be back, I don't know when, cause me being me, I have returned to a bomb site... Literally!" I stood up and picked up the torch. I kissed my hand and placed it over Dan's name. "I love you, Dan. See you soon, baby. Bye." I turned and walked back to the car.

Entering the car, I turned the engine on and drove out of the Cemetery. I made it to the motorway when I had to pull over and stop. Breaking down in tears I realised that it was harder than what I thought it was going to be. But it wasn't because I was talking to him, it was because I had to leave him. I finally managed to snap out of it and drive back to the lab.

I arrived back at the lab and parked up. I decided not to take the elevator but to in fact spend more time and walk up the stairs. I walked past Captain Brass' office and he called me in.

"Zoey, can you come into here a second?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I asked. He looked me up and down, taking in my demolished looks.

"I could ask you the same question. When I offer to give you police protection, you do not go off on your own! Zoey, what the hell were you thinking? Where did you go?" He asked.

"I dunno... I went to see Dan and I went to the place that it happened. I guess I needed closure. I dunno..." I replied.

"You went to the scene?" He questioned, his eyes penetrating mine.

"Yeah, I went to the scene." I told him.

"So you get death threats and somebody blows up the airport where you came in and you visit the place that you were almost killed over a year ago?" He looked me dead in the eyes.

"Well, when you put it that way..." I don't think that I realised how much trouble I could have been in or how much trouble the department would have been in if I hadn't returned.

"So what happened. Did you get closure?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I said goodbye, I told him a few things, I told him about Don. But as for closure I'm not sure if I will get that until after that bastards sent down for murder." I replied.

"Yeah, I understand," I mentally winced at those words. No matter what a person goes through, they can't understand what you have been through; something I had learned from my years as a psychologist, trying to make sense and understand why people do what they do. "But, can you promise me to stay around people for the remainder of your trip, and not go off by yourself?"

"I can't do that Jim. I left Vegas so quickly that I didn't get to do much of what I wanted to..." I replied.

"There's a surprise. Guess your back and getting your own way again..." He said, laughing and pointing at my gun.

"Yep, I always do, Brass!" I said, retreating out of the office and heading to the Brief room, which was where I could hear a game of what appeared to be trash toss going on.

"Oh, yes. In your face Flack," I walked in just as Nick tossed trash into the can. I walked past the trash can and got a round of 'Zoey, move!" from Don, Nick and Greg.

"Er... Do you lot not have any work to do?" I asked as I got the laptop off of the table and sat down.

"Nope," Greg said.  
>"No..." Nick replied.<p>

"I don't technically work here, so no!" Don said cockily.

"Well, shut up and let me do mine!" I replied.

"You do have an office, you know, Zo..." Greg said.

"I know. I just don't want to sit in there. It doesn't feel right..." I said, looking down with tears in my eyes. I blinked back the tears and looked back up. I saw three sets of eyes staring at me with questioning, worried and sympathetic looks. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked, although I already knew the answer from each of their mouths.

Nick was the first to actually say something, "Nothing, Zo. You just had us worried a bit. You were gone for a long time!"

"Yeah, where did you go?" Greg said, he earned a slap across his head from Nick, and looked at him mouthing 'what?'

"NICK!" I scolded him, "Greg, I went to Cottrell Street and the Cemetery..." I said, looking opposite me where they were all sitting.

"Alone?" Don said.

"Yes, Don, alone. Why? You got a problem with that?" I started getting defensive and I didn't know why.

"Yeah, actually, I do!" He raised his voice slightly.

"Well come on then. What's your problem with it?" I shouted.

"My problem is that somebody is trying their damn hardest to kill my girlfriend and here you are fucking going out alone, with no protection at all!" He screamed from across the table. It was the first real argument we had ever had as a couple.

"So your saying that I can't go and visit my dead Fiancé's grave?" I replied, screaming at the top of my lungs. By this point there was scientists walking out of their offices and labs.

"Yes I am. I am not going to let you get yourself killed, Zoey!" We were now standing at opposite ends of the room, facing each other.

"Why? Cause your worried about what my dad would say?" I said, knowing that it would hit a nerve. However the reply I got was not the one I was expecting.

"No, Zo! It's because I love you! And I can't and will not lose you! And I don't care if you don't like it! Okay!" He said, his voice getting quieter and quieter. "You know for somebody who's so damn clever, you can be really stupid sometimes!"  
>"Oh, you couldn't have just left it at I love you? Could you..." I said as I walked out of the room, and ran to the toilets.<p>

The moment I got into the toilets, I threw up. For being a cop, I hated arguing with people. I was now on my hands and knees over the bowl of the toilet, throwing up again and again. Even when I had finished, I sat on the floor next to the toilet. It was about 10 minutes after I had finished when someone spoke from outside.

"You done?" The voice of my best friend, Sara Sidle asked.

"I think so..." I said, standing up and unlocking the door of the cubicle.

"Good, cause you look like shit!" She said, looking me up and down.

"Perfect. That's just what I want!" I said moving over to the basin of the sink and filling it up with cold water. I looked in the mirror and groaned at my appearance.

"What was the argument about?" She asked. Sara never was good at the subtly. She handed me a hair band to tie my hair back with.

"I have no idea," I said, tying my hair back and splashing my face with cold water. I came back up and moved over to where the paper towels were. I dried my face and moved back to the basin with extra towels so that I could take my make-up off. "Most likely about the fact that I went to where Dan was killed and his grave alone, after being threatened about testifying..." I wet a few towels and begun to remove the make-up.

"It was loud, I can tell you that. I heard it from my office, and mines at the opposite end of the lab!" She said.

"Yeah, well. You know what I'm like for not backing down." My face was slowly returning to my slightly tanned, normal complexion. I was glad that I took after my dad; with my easily tanned skin, dark eyes and dark hair and not after my mom with her strawberry blonde hair color and pale complexion.

"Yeah, you don't back down. But you throw up after you've had an argument. He loves you, you know..." Sara was being sympathetic towards Don, and I understood where she was coming from. He had every right to be mad, but I still didn't like to be told it.

"I know I heard him." I said back.

"No, he honestly loves you, it didn't just come out in the heat of the moment, Zo. The way he's been talking about you for most of the night and morning will tell anybody that." I was beginning to feel guilty for shouting and screaming at him.

"I know he does, I've known for a while now." I replied.

"So why the hell are you in here throwing your guts up, when you should be out there with him!" Sara said, raising her voice slightly at the end.

"Because! Okay, Sara. The last time I let somebody in, he died. Okay? I love him, I really do. But I don't know how to say it, when in my mind I'm scared of losing him." I said, collapsing onto the floor, with exhaustion. She sat down next to me and held me as I sobbed.

"You're going to have to tell him you know…" She said, in between hugging me. "And don't just say the words I love you. Tell him what you're worried about."

"I have already told him that I love him, but not that I'm scared of losing him. How do I tell him that? How do I confess that I can't really be happy with him, because of something that happened a year ago?" I could feel myself getting more and more sleepy as I was talking.

"Just try. When was the last time you slept?" She asked.

"On the plane, which was at least 8 hours ago. Maybe more..." I replied, Sara was still soothing my hair, and I was still crying.

"What time did you get up yesterday?" She asked.

"7am. I know that much, I only got about half an hour sleep on the plane." I added.

"So you've been awake almost 24 hours. Plus you are not known for being the first to bed at night. Okay here's what's going to happen. You and I are going to find Don. He's going to take you back to the hotel. You're not coming in until you have slept at least 18 hours!" She said, firmly.

"Okay... that's gonna be hard! I don't think I've ever slept 18 hours in my life..." I replied laughing.

"Yeah, well they say people experience new things everyday." She added, laughing too. She stood up and held her hand out for me. "Come on. Let's go find your man." I took it and stood up. I walked along to the brief room where Don was sitting alone.

"Don, can you take Zoey back to the hotel. She's exhausted. We'll see you tomorrow at about, 12pm?" She said, handing me over to Don. By this time the exhaustion had defiantly gotten to me, so I just fell into his arms, my whole body going limp. He picked me up bridal style and grabbed my bag from the table. "See you, later..." Sara added as we exited the room. I just mumbled something incoherently. Don carried me all the way downstairs and put me into the passenger seat of the car. He leaned over to put my seat-belt over, I grabbed his face to pull it down to mine, to kiss him, but he pulled away and walked round to the drivers side of the car. I had silent tears falling from my eyes. Don was now driving and when he finally looked at me, I could see pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, it was weak and quiet.

"I know, but can we please discuss this when we get in. I don't want to do it while I'm driving." His voice was quiet.

"Okay..." I replied. It wasn't long until we were pulling into the hotel complex. I took my seatbelt off, picked up my bag and opened the car door, once I was out I slammed it shut. Don did the same, just with less force. I walked fast into the hotel lobby and Don followed. I walked up to the elevator and pulled out the key-card from my bag. I pressed the button and the doors opened. I got in followed by Don who stood at the opposite side of the lift. Once the bell dinged and the doors opened I walked out and walked up to our room. I opened the door and stepped in, Don did the same and closed it behind him. I walked into the bedroom and pulled of the flannel top, pulled my gun holder and badge off my jeans, undid the button and then stepped out of them. Don stood in the doorway, watching me, with his arms folded across his chest. I picked out some sweats and a tank top from one of the suitcases and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I put them on and walked back out, past Don for a third time. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back so that I was facing him.

"Get off me!" I said, louder than what a normal conversation would be.

"No, damn it. We're going to talk!" His voice was the same volume as mine.

"What about?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"About us! About why in the hell you almost snapped my head off for saying that you shouldn't have gone to Dan's grave alone! Why couldn't you not get me to go with you?" He asked, his voice sounding less and less angry with each word.

"Because, I lost one partner here. It wouldn't matter if I got ki... hurt. But if you did, I don't know what I would do!" I started crying again. "I love you Donald Flack, Jr..."

"Wow. You've said it before, but not like this." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that I now know that it's true. I love you Zoey Taylor and I'm gonna marry you when we get back to New York!" He said.

"Are you proposing, Flack?" I asked, smiling.

"Not yet, we are waiting until we are back home, I have after all got to find out what you're like to live with." He said, smiling along with me. I laughed and he did too.

I kissed him and he pushed me back against the wall in the bedroom. He picked me up so that I could wrap my legs around his torso. While kissing him, I made quick work of discarding his tight black tee-shirt. He did the same of my tank top. He pulled away from my lips to start working on my neck, while I trailed my hands up and down his torso, over the lumps which was his six-pack. He lifted me up higher so that he could start kissing my chest and stomach. His lips lingered around the almost 10 year scar. It was sensitive so to stop myself from laughing I bit my lip and circled my hand around his biceps while my other hand was enclosed around his hair. He lowered me down and started kissing my mouth again. Our lips curled up into smiles again and again. When we unlocked our mouths I looked at him and smiled. He grabbed my ass and turned to dump me on the bed, before getting on top of me and kissing my body again. His two-day stubble tickling my body. He came back up and I made quick work of his jeans button before he discarded then himself on the floor. He pulled off my sweat pants and did the same with them as he did with his. I was left in my panties and bra and he was left in his boxers. But it wasn't long before they were discarded onto the floor too. The sex was rougher, sweatier and much more fun because it was effectively make-up sex. It was as though we both needed the other as much as we needed to breath. Yes, Don would finish, but it wouldn't be too long before we would be doing it again and again. Finally though we had to collapse on to the bed in exhaustion, due to the lack of sleep we both had. I fell asleep that night in the encirclement of my boyfriend's arms. It felt as though I belonged and I couldn't be happier.

**What do you think? **

**Love? Hate? **

**Tell me!**


	19. The Next Few Days

Chapter 19: The Next Few Days

When I woke up the next day, I tried to reach my cell which was on the bedside table, but I found that I couldn't. I looked to see what was bolting me down and saw that it was Don's arm, which was wrapped around my waist. I tried to move his arm, but was abruptly stopped by two hands which were much more larger than my own.

"Where do you think you're going?" Don mumbled against my shoulder.

"To check the time, fancy letting my hands out of the restraints?" I replied. He let one of his hand drop, but his hand still encircled my two wrists.

"Nope," He said as he pulled both my hands above my head, and with his other hand secured them together, between a metal bar from the headboard, with a pair of metal cuffs that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I pulled at them with a lot of force and finally gave up realising that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Don, what the hell?" I asked.

"It's in case we wanted to play cops and robbers." He smiled a cocky smile, before beginning to kiss my neck.

"Or in case you just wanted to tie me down so that I wouldn't beat the shit out of you?" I replied.

"Mmm, hmm..." He mumbled against the base of my neck.

"But no seriously, get me out of the cuffs!" He pulled up with a serious look on his face.

"SHIT!"

"What?" I asked.

"I kinda, maybe, may have left the key to them in New York..." He said quietly.

"WHAT? DON! FUCK!" He was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing. "WHAT? Why are you laughing?" He lent off the bed and rummaged in one of the bags, he came back with a small silver key and went to unlock the cuffs, but then stopped.  
>"Before I unlock these, you have got to promise not to shoot me!" He said.<p>

"I promise not to shoot you!" I replied.  
>"Or to hurt me in any way, shape of form?" He asked.<p>

"Damn, I was going to knee you in the balls, but okay, I won't hurt you." I replied, laughing.

"Well that would be bad, because then I wouldn't be able to give you the kids that you want so much..." He said as he reached up and unlocked the cuffs. My hands were free but Don was still straddling my legs between his. My naked body was cold and so was his.

"What?" I asked as he stared at my face, studying my emotions.

"You smiled when I mentioned kids. You really want them, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I really do. Why, do you not?" I asked, getting worried.

"Yeah, but how much you want them has just made me fall even more in love with you." He kissed me again, and we were only interrupted by my stomach growling, in desperate need of food.

"How 'bout we order room service, before we start this again?" I asked and he agreed.

The next few day's went by without a hitch. I had successfully identified all the bodies from the bomb. LVPD had managed to track down the guy who made the phone call on the plane. He was the father of the guy who killed Dan. He confessed and was currently in lock-up. Don and I spent most of our free time at the lab. Occasionally we would unofficially help out with cases. I had managed to get all of mine and Dan's stuff finalised. A few days after I had gotten to Vegas, Nick gave me an unopened letter.

_Flashback_

"_What's this?" I asked Nick, as I turned over the letter, stamped with the LVPD's legal department's logo. _

"_It came a couple of weeks after you left. It's Dan's will. It's unclaimed so you need to get it sorted out..." He replied. _

"_Okay..." I said. I read the letter and went up to see the lawyer in charge of this. I walked into his office and knocked on his closed door. _

"_Come in..." The unfamiliar voice called. I opened the door and stepped into the office._

"_Hi, erm... I'm Detective Zoey Taylor. I'm here about Detective Daniel Stokes will." I said, handing him the letter. _

"_Why, yes. Give me a minute." He fumbled through some folder on his desk. He opened one of them. "Please, have a seat." I sat down in the chair opposite from him. He was reading through the will. "Now, this basically says that you and a Nicholas Stokes divide everything up between you. Except the money. Daniel had over $10,000 in savings and he wants you to have it. It's in a bank account and is accessible from anywhere. Here is the card. Here is a copy of the will. And that's this done..." He gave me the items and held out his hand for me to shake, I did it. "it's nice to meet you Miss Taylor."_

"_Is that it?" I asked, I hadn't been in the office 10 minutes when the will reading was over._

"_Er... There is one more thing." He handed me a gold object with leather around it.  
>"Dan's badge." I said as I held it in my hands. It still had a bit of blood on it. "Thanks." I said as I walked out of the office. <em>

The only other big thing that happened in the few days was me finally deciding to go to the apartment. I cleared out loads of objects but also kept loads of things. I kept photo albums, some of my clothes, some of Dan's clothes. Random stuff. When I had finally finished I had an extra suitcase to take back to New York. Removing all the furniture was the hardest.

_Flashback_

"_You sure you're ready to do this?" Nick asked me as the removal men turned up outside. _

"_Yeah, I mean, I have all the memories in here," I said, pointing to the area where my heart would be. "I don't need the apartment to just be sitting here, wasting money any more." The doorbell rang and Don went to open it. _

"_What's to go?" One of the removal men asked._

"_Every piece of furniture. All the appliances are staying. Thanks." We stood in the kitchen as item after item was taken out of the apartment. A few things, like the sofa and bed made me choke back the tears a bit as they were being removed, but I kept my self busy by unplugging appliances and wrapping the wires up and packing them up in individual boxes.  
>"Where are these going?" The removal man asked. <em>

"_Erm... Here are the addresses. Just drop them off there. That will be fine." I wrote where the appliances were going on each of the boxes and sealed them up. We loaded them into the SUV and went around to all the places where they were going. I said goodbye to each and every little thing. _

"_You okay?" Don asked, as we were driving back to the hotel. The apartment and SUV empty of objects. _

"_Yeah..." I replied. He moved one of his hands off of the wheel and grabbed mine. _

Everything else was preperation for the trial, the date looming quickly...

**Short chapter, I know. But it explains everything that they have done...**

**Next chapter is the trial! **


	20. The Day Before The Trial

Chapter 20: The Day Before the Trial

**What do you think? **

**Please review! **

**Next chapter is the trial...**

Today is the 3rd April, 2011. A Sunday. My birthday. I spent it-as Nick put it; 'Vegas style'. I woke up in the morning and was greeted by breakfast in bed, with Don. In the afternoon I was at the lab being showered with gifts and birthday wishes. In the afternoon, Don, Nick, Catherine, Gil, Sara and Greg took me out for dinner. The dinner was loud, but I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Zoey, happy birthday to you..." The six Detectives sang to me. I sat with my head in my hands the whole way through the song. I was extremely embarrassed but at the same time, I laughed because they made complete and utter fools out of themselves. The embarrassment grew as a great big cake was brought out from the kitchen by three servers and placed in front of me. It had 26 candles on and I was deliberating whether to blow them out or just leave them. It was Sara that persuaded me.

"Come on, Zo. Blow out the candles and make a wish…" She winked in the direction of Don. I blew half the candles out in one blow and blew the rest out in the other blow. I closed my eyes and made a wish… Okay technically two… _'I wish that the trial will go to plan and that I can finally move on and start my new life with Don…'_ I opened my eyes and looked at the guys.

"So what was your wish?" Greg asked.

"I'm not telling…" I replied, a smile on my lips. I turned and looked at Don and flashed him an even bigger smile.

"Why?" Greg asked, the way that Lucy would if she didn't get her own way the first time.

"Because it won't come true if I tell…" I said, laughing. An hour or two passed and I finally decided it was time to call it a night.

"Are we going?" I looked at Don.

"Yeah if you want. Why we leaving so early?" He asked, looking at me.

"I need to phone my Dad, Reed and Lindsay. And I also need an early night…"

"Okay no problem, let's go… See you later, guys." Don said, he was pulling his wallet out and begun taking money out.

"Whoa, what you doing?" Catherine asked.

"Paying, mine and Zo's share…" He replied.

"We had a rally round, neither of you are paying tonight!" She said being an authority figure.

"Thanks guys…" I said and hugged each person before leaving. We walked back to the SUV hand-in-hand. The drive back to the hotel was quiet but it wasn't a one of the awkward quiets, it was a nice, comfortable silence. When we arrived back at the hotel we went straight up to our room. Don sat and watch TV on the bed, while I did my phone call rounds.

"Taylor." My dad said as he answered his office phone.

"Hey dad..." I replied, happy to hear his voice, even though he had called me almost every night.

"Zoey, I thought I was calling you later? What's up is everything okay?" He asked, worry thick in his voice.

"Everything's fine. I just thought that I would call now, so that I could get an early night for the trial tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. By the way, happy birthday kiddo!" He said and then gave his version of 'happy birthday' very uncomfortably. "I'll give you your presents when you get back. That okay?"

"Yeah of course. Erm... How's everyone? How's Stella?" I asked.

"Everyone's good. Stella's good too. She quite clearly told me that she wasn't prepared to sort anything out for the wedding until everything was sorted with you and you were home."

"Yeah that sounds like her. So that means that I get to help plan the wedding?" I was exited at this thought.

"I guess so. Just remind me not to be in the house when you's are doing all this..." He laughed.

"Hey!" I said. "That's mean..."

"I'm not going to be screamed at by two women who are planning something as complex as a wedding and marriage. Speaking of. How would you feel if I gave you the house and Stella and I got our own place?" He asked. I wasn't expecting that.

"Erm... Can we discuss this when I get back please?"

"Yeah course, that's probably a better idea anyway. Listen honey, I've got to go I've got a crime scene. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Love you."  
>"Bye, love you too, dad. Goodnight." I said.<p>

"Night." He said as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Don asked as I walked into the bedroom.

"Erm... My dad wants to give me the house. Says he and Stella want to get their own place." I replied, sitting down on the bed next to him. He stretched his arm out across the pillows, indicating for me to lie on it. I did and he pulled me closer so that I was laying my head on his chest. His hand was just above my bottom.

"So... You gonna take it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean you asked me to move in with you. It would be unfair of me to say yes to my dad when I already agreed to yours. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Don asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I replied.

"Unless I move in with you, right?" He had gotten the answer in one.

"Yeah. But it's preposterous. I can't expect you to do that." I said.

"Why not, one of us was going to move in with the other anyway."  
>"So your saying that you want to move in with me?" I asked, I sat up leaning on my arm.<p>

"Yeah, I guess I am, Taylor."

"Okay. Why though?" I was excited at the prospect of Don living in my family home, but was interested as to why.

"Well, in a couple years time or less, when kids start coming, we are going to need a place bigger than my apartment. Plus we are gonna need a bigger place just for your shoes!" He laughed and I swatted his arm.  
>"Okay, lets do it then. When we get back to New York we will move into the house." I kissed him and then went into the wardrobe to get something to change into. I picked up the grey sweat pants, with a tank top and matching grey hoodie. I walked back into the bedroom. "Hey can you?" I asked pointing at the zip at the back of my dress. He unzipped it and I changed into the lounge wear. "I'm gonna call Lindsay. I'll be back soon."<p>

"Okay, babe." He was now watching a basketball game on TV so it was like talking to a brick wall. I went into the lounge to call Lindsay.

She picked up on the third ring and said, "Hello?"

"Hey." I said.

"Zoey?" She asked.

"No it's Don..." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, wait there, Lucy wanted to say happy birthday. Lucy. Come here a minute aunty Zoey's on the phone." The phone was past over and I heard a little cute voice.

"'Untie Zoey..." She said. "'Appy Birday to youuu. 'Appy Birday to youuu. 'Appy Birday to 'Untie Zoeyyyy. 'Appy Birday to youuu!" She sang.

"Whoo. Yey go Luce. Thank you for that, you made my day." I told her.

"Lucy miss you!" She said in her small voice.

"Aww, Lucy I miss you too. Listen, I'll be back soon and I have presents for you! I love you!" I said to her.

"I wuvv you!" I had tears in my eyes. I missed her. Lindsay had been sending me pictures everyday of the new progressions that Lucy was making.

"Okay, honey. Put mommy back on for me please..." I asked.

"Okay, bye..." She said.

"Hey." Lindsay was back on the phone now. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," I said. We talked for about another hour about work and Lucy and the trial. I spoke to Danny for a few minutes, until he had to go back out with him being on call for work. Lindsay ultimately had to go too because she had to get Lucy sorted out. I said goodbye and returned to the bedroom.

"Hey, do you want something to eat?" Don said as I walked into the room.

"Not really," I replied as I climbed into bed. I grabbed my cell off the bedside drawers and checked it for messages. I hadn't took it to dinner with me so when I checked it I had 67 unread messages from friends and relatives wishing me happy birthday. I text each one back saying thanks and when I had finally finished reading them it was almost 11pm. I had to be up early the following day as the trial started at 9am on the dot!


	21. The Trial, Part I

Chapter 21: The Trial: Part 1

I woke up at 6am promptly as my alarm blared. I was used to getting up early because of work. I leant across Don to turn the alarm clock off and it woke him up.  
>"What?" He asked, sleepily.<p>

"It's time to get up." I said. I wasn't tired but I wasn't fully awake.

"What time is it?" He asked another question.

"Just after 6." I replied.

"Jesus, Zo. We don't need to be at the courthouse til 9! Why are we up this early?" He asked the third question of the day.

"We need to shower, get dressed, have breakfast, get to the lab for 8, meet up with the lawyers at the courthouse and be in for 9. We need plenty of time..." I explained. "Would you like to shower first?"

"No you can. I'm gonna see what's on TV and order room service." He switched on the TV and took the menu off of the drawers. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I showered slowly letting the hot water undo the knots in my back, due to stress. I had no idea how the hell I would get through the next few days. I washed my hair, and stepped out of the shower. I walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped firmly around my body and another wrapping up my hair, to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I sat down opposite Don at the table and picked out a plate.

"You nervous?" Don asked, as I filled my mouth with bacon and eggs.

"A little. How are you feeling?" I asked as I reached over to pile some more food onto my plate.

"I'm fine. Worried about you..." He replied. I smiled to reassure him that I wasn't feeling as bad as what he thought I was. We ate for the remainder in silence and then separated once again so that Don could get showered and I could get ready. I chose a suit, with black dress trousers, a white and black blouse and a black blazer. I paired this outfit with some black ankle boots. I dried my hair and straightened it. I pulled it back into a long pony tail. And applied a thin layer of minimum make-up (with waterproof eye-liner and mascara). I picked up a medium sized shoulder purse and pulled out of my oversized purse the following: cell phone, badge, ID, firearm, purse, keys and medication. I took all my required medication for the first time today; injections and tablets for my diabetes. When I had checked everything I walked into the lounge area where Don was sitting going through the court papers which were on the table.

"Hey..." I said, looking at him.

"Hey, you ready to get over to the lab?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets go." I replied. We walked out of the hotel complex hand-in-hand and got into the SUV. Don was driving and I was sitting in the passenger seat, my hands and legs shaking. We were on the motorway on the way to the lab. Don looked over to me and noticed my hands and legs.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay..." He said, as he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"You know I've testified hundreds of times. But it's never been as bad as this." I said as I squeezed his hand back.

"Well, Zo, that's because you have only ever testified as a forensic expert not as a widower. This is a first for you. Hell, its a first for me. I've seen you testify a number of times, it's just never been this situation." We were now turning into the Las Vegas Police Department Crime Lab car park. On the wall outside the lab were the three people we were taking to the courthouse with us. Because of the team being on the case, some of the evidence was with them. Sara climbed into the SUV, while Don climbed out to help Nick and Greg with the evidence boxes. Because of the family link between Dan and Nick, Nick couldn't testify as a forensic expert and he had decided to not testify at all. We had found out that although the shooter, now named as Kris Fitzpatrick, had originally pleaded guilty; he had now changed his plead to not guilty on the grounds of mental health issues. My testimony would put him away most defiantly. The moment we were alone in the car, Sara reached over and touched my shoulder which brought me out of daydreamed thoughts.  
>"Hey, you okay?" She asked, as I turned to look at her. Sara's face was full of worry, but I wasn't sure if it was due to me or the fact that she had to testify too.<p>

"Honestly?" I asked and she nodded so I continued. "I've never been so scared to get up on the stand as what I am today..."

"Hey," she said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "It's gonna be okay. You just go in and tell the truth. The minute they here it, they'll put him away for life." The guys were climbing into the SUV and I just gave a quick "thanks," as a reply.

Part of the car ride was spent with people asking me if I was okay. Part was spent with me asking if they were okay. And the rest was spent with us all in silence. We parked opposite the courthouse and picked up the boxes from the trunk. We each had one. We took them into the courthouse and handed them over to the clerk at the front desk. We then returned outside to meet the rest of the team. While we stood I looked everybody over. Don, Nick and Greg were each in suits and Sara was wearing a similar out fit to me.

"Are you three ever going to learn how to tie a tie, at some point in your life?" I asked the three guys.

"Why would we do that, when we know that your gonna be there to straighten it out for us?" Greg asked. I gave him a look and straightened Nick and Greg's tie's.

"You know for a Detective that wears a suit almost everyday, you're really not that good at doing this." I said as I got to Don's tie.  
>"Like Greg said, why should I do it properly when I know that you will." He said laughing. I silenced him with a look similar to the one I gave to Greg. I finally got bored enough of waiting that I decided that I wanted to do something.<p>

"Sara?" I said looking at her, she came out of her day dream and looked at me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Fancy getting a coffee?" I asked, inclining my head towards the Starbucks which was opposite the courthouse.

"Yeah, lets go." She replied.

"Get us some..." Nick said, looking at Don and Greg.  
>"Okay..." I replied.<p>

Sara and I walked over to the coffee house and went to stand in the to-go aisle. It wasn't full but there was a few people. Sara was the first to break the silence that had formed between us.

"So... You getting the usual?"

"Yeah... But that's not what you really want to ask me. So ask..." I said.

"What happens if he doesn't get prosecuted?" We were further up the line now. I had discussed this with a number of people and it was a story/question which was beginning to get really old.

"Then we cross that bridge when we get to it." I replied, calm, cool and collected.

"I'm scared." She said after a couple more minutes of silence. I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm worried about you, I'm worried about Nick, I'm worried about Gil and everyone else. This isn't the regular case that we are used to, Zo!" Sara exploded. Frustrations boiled over for her; she was normally calm and composed. There had only been a handful of times that I had seen her lose it.

"Don't be, we are going to get a conviction. The evidence and our testimony's will get him." I wasn't sure whether I said it to reassure her or me. Sara didn't reply to it. She gave a look which showed that she was in agreement with me. We were now at the front of the line at Starbucks.

"Good morning, what can I get you?" The young waitress asked.

"Hi, can I have, two Caramel Macchiato's, five Caffé Americano's, one Caffé Latte, one Cappuccino, one Espresso, ten Blueberry Muffin's, ten Chocolate Croissant's and ten Double Chocolate Brownie's please." I said to her.

"Take out or sitting in?" She asked.

"Take out please." I replied.

"Is that all?" The waitress asked another question as she gave the to-go-cups to several of the workers.

"Yes thank you." She was currently keying in the order in the till.

"Okay, that will be $106.70. Will you be paying by cash or card?" She asked.

"Card, please." I replied as I dug around in my bag for my wallet. I got out the designer Prada wallet from my purse. I opened it and slid out my credit card. The waitress held her hand out for the card and I gave her it. She swiped it and handed it back to me with a receipt for me to sign. I did so and slid my card back into my wallet. "Thank you."

"If you would just like to move to the next counter, and your beverages will be ready." She said.

"Thank you." Sara and I moved to the next counter.

"Ten croissant's, ten blueberry muffin's and ten chocolate brownie's." The male server called.

"Yeah, that's ours." I said as I moved closer to the counter. The server handed them over to me, there was three bags full of food. I opened my purse and dropped the bags into it. We waited a few more seconds before to-go-cups started filling up cardboard cup holders. It was about twenty minutes after we went into Starbucks we left with my bag full of sweet food and three cardboard holders full with three coffee's each. Sara and I crossed the street to greet the now large group.

"Hey," Don said as I walked up with my two hands full of coffee. "Which one is mine?" He asked.

"Get one of the coffee's from my right hand." He did so and the rest of the group came to crowd around us for theirs. I put the holders down on the wall and everyone picked up their favourite flavour coffee. We were only standing a matter of minutes before one of the lawyers, who were on the prosecution, walked up the steps and greeted us.  
>"Would you all like to follow me?" He said to our group. Walking through the courthouse it was all camera crews and journalists. We walked past door after door. One of which we would have to go through to get to the court case. We finally came to a door which was labelled as 'Conference Room' and we all entered. We each took a seat at the round table which allowed us to face each other.<br>The lawyer was one of the best available in Las Vegas. His name was John Carter and he really was one of the best. By way of helping and compensation the LVPD paid all of the legal bills, I guess it was so that Nick and I didn't have to.

"So we are now going to run through the plan, if you will, of the case." He said. We all nodded to show that we understood. "Okay, Ms. Willows, you are going to take the stand first, as the head of the crime lab we need to hear from you first. Then it will be Mr. Grissom's turn, just say what you saw, catalogued, you know?" Gil nodded to show he knew what to say when he got on the stand. "Next will be the medical examiners findings. A few other Crime Scene Investigators will take the stand. Finally, it will be Ms. Taylor's turn. Zoey you will tell the jury what happened – the ins and out's. From when you arrived to when you left. Bring in the miscarriage. Talk directly to the jury. You're the last one, the conviction rests on what you say. It may be that we don't hear your testimony until tomorrow. Is that okay?" He asked talking directly to me. When he mentioned the miscarriage I felt both Nick and Don, who were of either side of me, stiffen in their postures.

It took me a while to regain my composure before I could finally speak. Even then it was quiet and strained. "Yeah, I guess it has to be. But can I ask, why am I last?"

"Your testimony is the strongest we've got. Yes we can most likely get him with the evidence but even if they have any doubts your testimony will seal the deal, so to speak." He said. I muttered an 'oh right' then went back to staring at the table before me. We all stood up, silently, and begun to walk to the court room. The case was to be held in Court Room 3. We walked into the room. Nick, Don, Dan and Nick's parents, Bill and Jillian – a Judge and Lawyer, and I took seats on the front bench, on the right side of the room. With the team filling in the rows behind. Journalists and the friends and family of the defendant were on the other side. We waited about 10 minutes and the defendant walked through the door and down the aisle.

Kris Fitzpatrick was an ex army officer. He was a trained sniper and had many permits for weapons. He was flanked on either side by armed cops and was followed by two lawyers. He had several previous convictions for arms dealing and illegal weapons. He walked with a smug grin on his face. He had cuffs around his hands and ankles – obviously dangerous. When he sat down the lawyers sat at either side of him. One cop behind him and one next to the main exit.

Next it was the Judge's turn to come in. "All rise!" One of the court room attendants said from the front of the court room. The Judge sat down and banged his gavel off of the Judges' stand. We sat.

"The State of Nevada vs. Kris Fitzpatrick." The judge stated. "Mr. Fitzpatrick. You are here on the grounds of Murder One. How do you plead?" James Bradley stood up.  
>"Not guilty, your Honour." He said. The same smug grin on his face as before. It took all my resistance not to get my firearm out of my purse and shoot him in the back of the head. I wanted to. Believe me, but I couldn't. I knew that him most likely getting the death penalty would give me enough justice. And I couldn't do it to my dad, or Don or even Dan. He wouldn't want me to.<p>

"Okay. Mr. Carter can you call your first witness to the stand please?" The Judge asked the prosecution Lawyer. As a CSI you learn to not trust Lawyers, but Carter was different. He was the first Lawyer I had met who actually had a heart.

Carter stood up. "Yes, your honour. The State of Nevada would like to call Catherine Willows to the stand." Catherine stood up from behind me and walked up to the stand.

She stood with her left hand on the bible being held in front of her and recited the words which were coming from one of the Court Room Attendants mouths. "I swear to tell the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Thank you Ms. Willows you may take a seat." Carter said to her. She sat and then followed the questions. "Can you tell the Court what your present occupation is?"

"Yes. My current occupation is Night Shift Supervisor." She answered. She was confident and it was reassuring to see someone be like that, in a case that is so personal to all of us.

"What was you occupation at the time of Mr. Stokes' death?" He asked.

"I was the Assistant. Night Shift Supervisor." She replied.

"Can you take us through the events of the evening in question? March, 14th, 2010?" Carter asked. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. It was late afternoon/early evening and we were having a busy day. Detective Grissom had received a call from dispatch saying that two CSI's were needed at a scene. It was a shooting. One body. Officer Stokes and Officer Taylor offered to go. They said, that it wouldn't take long so they would do it. About forty minutes after they left we revived a dispatch saying that two officers were involved in a shooting at the same location. They were both dead. We left and when we got there it was like something out of a horror movie. I am used to dealing with death and seeing dead bodies but when its somebody who I care about it's hard." Catherine said. Her voice shaking at the end.

"Ms. Willows, can you tell us about the only survivor at the Scene?" Carter asked. Now standing nearer to the stand.

"Erm... Zoey. I mean Officer Taylor was the only survivor. She was in a sitting position cradling Officer Stokes in her arms. It was obvious he was gone. Everybody could see that. But she refused to let go of him. Detective Grissom had to physically pull her off Dan in order for the Medical Examiner to get him for the post mortem." Catherine said.  
>There were a few more testimony's. One from Grissom. One from Al. One from Sara. One from Greg and one from David. They presented their testimonies and evidence. At several points I wanted to throw up. Especially when it was the visual evidence. Al presented photographs of Dan's body. At what point Nick, Bill, Jill and I froze up to. Jill let out a whimper and looked down at the floor. Bill went to console his wife. I started sobbing, silently and Nick put his arm around me. Wiping tears from his own eyes.<p>

It was about three hours after we had walked in, when the Judge spoke. "Court adjourned until 9am tomorrow morning." He banged the gavel and we all stood up. We walked out of the Court Room and Courthouse silently. Not one of us spoke to the other. We stood in awkward and painful silence on the Courthouse steps for a few moments before Bill broke it.

"Nick and Jill and I are going to go." I hugged each person and they left. Don and I were the next to leave. Again I was hugging everyone. I dared not to say anything, in case of a breakdown.

When we arrived back at the hotel, Don and I had still not spoken to each other. We walked through the door of the room and that was when I finally broke the silence.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said before practically running to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet to the shower and took my clothes off. I stepped into the hot water. And that was when I broke. I begun sobbing loud and hard. Tears were mixing in with the water. I could hear Don outside the door, debating whether to come in or not. He didn't. I was alone with my thoughts. I couldn't do this. I couldn't testify against the man who took my life away from me. I couldn't be here. Not now. I wanted to run out of the shower. Collect my things and run as fast as I could back to New York. I knew I couldn't. I knew I had to stay. I knew I had to put this bastard away for life!

I got out of the shower and checked the time 4pm. I got changed into sweats, a tight tee and ugg boots. I went to the bedroom and crawled into the bed. I blacked out...

**What do you think?**

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Sorry for the wait. **

**Next chapter is Zoey's testimony.**


	22. The Trial, Part II

Chapter 22: The Trial: Part 2

I was awoken at some point during the night by Don. I turned to look at him.

"Hey." I said. It was quiet and strangled. Don picked up on it right away.

"Come here." He said. I shuffled from my side of the bed to the side that he was on. His arms enveloped and encircled me. But he couldn't do the same for my emotions. Although I felt safe, it didn't stop me from crying. I don't know how long we sat there, but when I was finally able to pull myself together I looked up at him.

"Thanks." I said. My voice stronger than before.

"Any time." He replied with one of his smiles.

"You know that your smile always cheers me up." I told him. He smiled again. His blue eyes lighting up. I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was infectious. I turned and reached for my cell which was on the bedside table. I looked at the time on the light up screen. 8:45pm. I then preceded to unlock it and found that I had a missed call from my home. My dad. Stella and Lindsay. I groaned at the prospect of having to call each of them and explain what had happened today. Don was looking over my shoulder.

"You don't need to call anyone." He said.

"How so?" I asked.

He smiled and replied, "'Cause I did. While you were asleep." I propped myself up on my elbow and leant into his face and kissed him. Don was the first to pull away. "Zo, I love you and as much as I would love to have sex with you, I'm not going to." I had a puzzled look on my face. "Your not in the right mind set. I would feel like I was taking advantage of you." He said.

"Your not." I said but left it at that.

"How 'bout we order some food." He asked, I nodded and he went into another room. He came back and had a menu in his left hand. He sat down on the bed next to me again. He opened up the menu in front of us. "What do you want?" He said as he looked down at the menu but clearly at me too.

"Erm," I looked at the menu, the salmon salad caught my eye. "The Rustic Tuscany, and..." I scanned the rest of the menu. "Are you getting a stake?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Don said. "Why? Do you want some?" He asked. I nodded and looked at the rest of the menu.

"The passion fruit cheesecake. Two bottles of the Fume Blanc white wine. Two bowls of potato chips. Two plates of fries. And I'm done." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay. That pretty much covers both of us." He said laughing. "I'll phone in the order." His arm slipped from around me and he angled his body towards the room phone. He then pulled the phone so that it was resting in his lap and dialled the room service number. I took this time to go to the bathroom. I could hear Don reciting the order through the door. I used the toilet and went to wash my hands. I looked up at myself in the mirror.

"Ah, shit!" I said as I looked into it. I splashed cold water onto my face and then dried it off with a towel. I exited the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom.

"Room service is ordered." Don said.  
>"Okay. Wanna see if there's a crappy movie on TV?" I asked. He nodded so we walked into the living room area. I sat down on the couch and Don turned the TV on. I looked over the magazine which had the listings printed on.<p>

"Anything?" He asked, as he came and sat beside me.

"Channel 127. There's a good RomCom starting in about five minutes." He pressed the buttons.

"What is it?" He asked.

"P.S. I Love You. It's about a woman, who's husband dies. But sends her letters from beyond the grave." I laughed at his facial expression. "It's not as bad as it sounds. It's funny. Honestly." As I said that, the room service arrived.

We ate and watched the film. We laughed and joked on. I forgot for one moment what had happened. What had ruined my life. I was happy and content. Not long after the movie finished, we called it a night.

At precisely 6am my alarm started to ring on my cell phone. I detached myself from Don and grabbed it from the bedside table. I turned the alarm off and stretched.

"Please tell me that I don't have to wake up!" Don said, sleepily.  
>"Nope, stay asleep." I told him.<p>

"Too late." He said as he grabbed me and held me close to him again.

"You don't have to get up but I do. I need a shower." His arms tightened around me. I tried to pull away but failed.

He then preceded to whisper in my ear. "You know we could stay in bed an extra hour and shower together. That way it's quicker and we save water." He grinned.

"I don't think that's a good idea Flack. I need my head straight today. Seeing you naked and all wet will defiantly mess with my mind." I said. This made his grin widen. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, turning the lock as I went in. I heard Don's laugh from the other room.

We arrived at the Courthouse at 8:50am. Standing on the steps were Nick, Bill, Jill and Grissom. We walked up and met them.  
>"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked as I got closer.<p>

"There was a crime scene and most of them went to that. The rest couldn't face... This..." Nick replied.

"Zoey, can I talk to you a second?" Bill asked me.  
>"Yeah, sure." I replied. He walked so that we were out of earshot of the now smaller group.<p>

"Are you okay with this?" Bill asked.

"Okay with what?" I asked back as a reply.

"Testifying against him, with him being in the room."

"Yeah I mean it wouldn't be the first time I've testified against a murderer with him being in the same room." I said.

"But it's the first time you've testified against someone who murdered your partner." He said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

He touched my arm, "Good. I was just making sure. Remember to make eye contact with the jury at certain times." I nodded.

We walked back to the group, where the lawyer was now standing.

"Hey, Zoey, you ready for today?" John Carter asked.

"Yeah, lets just get it over with." I said. We made our way through the Courthouse towards Court Room 3.

About 10 minutes after the Judge walked in, the Room was full of the conversation from the Judge talking to the lawyers. Carter was the first to speak.

"The Court calls witness Zoey Taylor to the stand." I stood up and walked over to the stand. I remained standing. The Court Room Attendant came over and stood with the bible in his hands. I placed my left hand over it.  
>"Repeat after me. I swear to tell the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth." He said.<p>

"I swear to tell the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth." I repeated. John Carter stood up and came over to the stand. I sat down once the Court Room Attendant removed the bible.

"Thank you Ms. Taylor. Can I ask what your current career is?"

"Yes. I am a; First Grade Crime Scene Investigator, an NYPD Homicide Detective, an NYPD Criminal Psychologist, an NYPD Criminal and Homicide Profiler, an Expert Forensic Scientist, a Forensic Anthropologist, an NYPD translator, a Forensic Psychologist and a Forensic IT Specialist." I recalled with ease.

"Can I ask at the time of the, incident shall we call it, were you all of the above?" He asked.

"No, I was a First Grade Crime Scene Investigator, a Criminal and Homicide Profiler, an Expert Forensic Scientist, a Forensic Anthropologist, a Forensic Psychologist and a Forensic IT Specialist." I said.

"You are now a Detective right? Whereas when you worked here, in Vegas, you were just an officer."

"Yes, that is correct." I couldn't understand what relevance to the case this had, but I went along with it.

"Who is your current partner?" He asked.

"Detective Donald Flack Jr. of the NYPD." I replied with a look at Don who nodded reassuringly.  
>"And who was your partner at the time of the incident?"<p>

"Crime Scene Officer Daniel Stokes." I replied.

"Can I ask for the time line of the day of the incident." He asked.  
>"Yes. I was working the Late night shift. It was about 9pm at night. March 14th 2010. Detective Grissom had received a call from dispatch requesting two CSI's. I, along with Daniel and Nick Stokes were in the Meeting Room at the lab. Gil came in and asked for two of us to go. Dan and I offered. We drove out to the Crime Scene. Cottrell Street. We checked over the Crime Scene. It was a pretty standard shooting. We collected the evidence necessary and packed up our kits. We started walking towards the one uniformed cop and once we got there, I asked him to call the ME and to secure the Scene. We stood discussing the case and the Crime Scene. The cop was beside me and Dan was in front of me. The first shot came out of no-where and the cop was down within a matter of seconds and the second shot finally rang out. I saw it all. It struck Dan in the back of the head and blew half of his face off. I had no idea a bullet could do that much damage to a person that I loved. Dan stood for about three seconds and then went down. His body was angled so that when he fell, he fell past my arms. I couldn't get him when he fell. He lay lifeless for a few seconds before I collapsed on the floor and begun cradling his body. I have no idea how long it was before the cops or CSI's got there but it was a while after. Dan was beginning to get cold. Gil had to pull me away from him. And then I had to go to hospital and get checked over." I said, choking back tears as I went. By the end the tears were streaming down my face.<p>

"Daniel Stokes was not the only person you lost was he?" Carter asked.

"No. I also lost my unborn baby. It was due to bereavement and stress." I replied. My voice quivering.

"Thank you, Ms. Taylor. No further questions your honour." Carter sat down and the defence lawyer stood up and walked over to the stand.

"Can I ask the nature of your relationship with both Officer Stokes and Detective Flack?" He asked.

"Objection your honour!" Carter stood up and said.  
>"Overruled." The Judge said.<p>

"Can you answer the question please Ms. Taylor?" The lawyer asked. He was wearing a cheap suit but he was good.

"What do you mean by nature of the relationship?" I asked back.

"Are they personal or professional?" He asked.

"Every person I work with our relationships become personal. But, my relationship with Officer Stokes was personal but he was my partner too." I replied.

"What do you mean by a personal relationship with Office Stokes? And what about your relationship with Detective Flack?" He asked. I knew I had to tell the truth.

"I was engaged to be married to Officer Stokes and I am currently dating Detective Flack. But I do not understand what my relationship with Detective Flack has got to do with this." I answered.

"So the baby you lost, was Officer Stokes?"

"Yes that is correct." I replied.

"So the date in question, did you see the shooter?" He asked.

"No, I heard the shot, the uniformed cop and Dan went down. I think that I was more concerned with trying to stop my fiancé from dying then looking for where the shot came from." I was beginning to get defensive.

"Surely you were scared for your life and your unborn baby's?"

"Of course I was but that wasn't my main priority at the time."

"So trying to save your already dead finance's life was more important than saving your own." He asked. It was a low blow.

"Objection!" Carter called.  
>"Sustained. Councillor move on from that question." The Judge said back.<p>

"Did you ever consider that your relationship with Officer Stokes got in the way of your professional job?" He asked.

"Objection!" Cater called again.

"Overruled." The Judge said. "Ms. Taylor answer the question please."  
>"No, I do not believe that my relationship with Dan got in the way of my work." I replied.<p>

"So you don't believe that Officer Stokes or yourself was distracted by each other on that day?"

"No, not at all. We kept our home life separate from our jobs." I said.

"So you would consider yourself and Officer Stokes professional when it came to your relationship?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"What about when you told him that you were pregnant? Was he happy with you going out into the field? Did the conversation never come up?" I found it difficult to answer this question.

"I never got the chance to tell him. I never knew myself, not until after I got back to New York."

"So there was no way that Officer Stokes would have been distracted that day?"

"I can't speak for Dan but no I don't believe that he would have been. Dan was very professional and so am I. On the day in question we were simply telling the uniformed cop about securing the Crime Scene when all of a sudden they both went down." I replied. I was getting angry and frustrated.

"Why do you think you were the only survivor?" The lawyer asked.

"Objection! Ms. Taylor is not strong enough to answer that question." Carter called walking up to the bench.

"Do you feel strong enough to answer the question Ms. Taylor?" The Judge asked.

"Yes your honour." I replied. Carter walked back and sat down.

"Overruled. Ms. Taylor, please answer the question." The Judge said.

"I have no idea why I am the only survivor. I don't know why Dan is dead and I'm not. We were partners personally and professionally – so by means of partnership we should both be dead. Many factors could account for the fact that he's gone and I'm not. Gender could be one." I received questioning looks from the jury. So I begun to explain. "Gender could be one by the fact that both of the deceased are male and I am female. I am seen as being the weaker gender compared to a male and Dan would be considered as the stronger one. By this I mean that when Fitzpatrick may have seen it as more of a crime to kill a female. It is impossible to find out what was actually going through his head on the day but I believe that I am still alive and still here because of the fact that I am female and weaker in the eyes of Fitzpatrick." I said, my psychology terminology making an appearance.

"Thank you Ms. Taylor no further questions." The lawyer said.  
>"Mr. Carter do you have anything else to add?" The Judge asked.<p>

"Yes I do." Carter stood up and walked up to the bench. "Ms. Taylor are you the type of woman to make a life plan?"

"After my mom died in 9/11 I started making them. Something to set as a goal sort of thing." I replied.

"Can I ask if you made a life plan for yourself and Officer Stokes?" Carter asked. I took a deep, shaky breath which was quite audible through the microphone. I looked down. If I was going to do this I couldn't look at anyone.  
>"Yes." I said, it was strained.<p>

"Can I ask to hear that life plan?" He asked. I continued to stare down.

"I started planning Dan and my life together after he proposed. We would have a summer wedding. I wouldn't wear a big dress but it would be white and classy. My dad would walk me down the aisle. I would see Dan standing at the bottom waiting for me. I would laugh, cry and smile my way through the happiest day of my life. We would be married. We were saving up to get a bigger place. A small house, with enough rooms to fill up with kids. I wanted at least three. We would have the white-picket fence type house and I would look after the kids while Dan was at work. When he came in I would have dinner ready on the table every night. We would snuggle up on the couch and talk about our days once the kids had gone to bed. When we grew old we would sit on the porch and watch our grand-children play around us. I planned about how when we were in the retirement home together we would play cards and argue over the littlest things. We always did. It was the little things that mattered with Dan and I. Its unreal how much you can miss a person once their gone." I had tears falling from my eyes.

When Carter finally spoke his voice was thick. "No further questions."

"Defence any more questions?" The Judge asked.

"No your honour." The defence answered.

"Thank you Ms. Taylor you may step down." I walked from the stand to the seats and sat in between Nick and Don. Don grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it.

The next hour and thirty minutes was spent listening to Kris Fitzpatrick's testimony. The whole of it was a load of bull-shit. I spent the whole testimony studying the jury's faces. There was not one of them that believed him by the looks of it. Once it was over the court was suspended until tomorrow for the jury's decision to be made.

Nick, Jill, Bill, Don and I left the court in silence again. It wasn't until we were standing outside the court that Nick actually broke the silence.

"Mom, dad are we gonna leave?" He asked.

"Yeah. Bye Zoey." Jill said as she gave me a hug. Bill did the same, giving Don a handshake. As did Nick. Don and I were left standing.

"Do you fancy a McDonald's?" I said to him. He burst out laughing. "What?"  
>"Nothing. It's just you've just had to sit through that. We both have. And you want a Big Mac?" I laughed at that and nodded. "Come on then." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the car. We got in and headed to McDonald's. We sat in and ate in a comfortable silence.<p>

When we finally came out of McDonald's it was dark. We got back into the SUV.

"Can you stop at a flower store, please?" I asked.

"Yeah course, why?" He replied as her turned the key and the engine came to life.

"We're going to Dan's grave..." I replied as we started driving down the light up streets of Las Vegas.

**What do you think? **

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Next chapter is if Fitzpatrick gets found guilty or not guilty. **

**What do you think the verdict will be? **


	23. The Trial, Part III

Chapter 23: The Trial: Part 3

It wasn't a very long drive to the flower store. Don parked up outside.

"Do you want me to come in?" Don asked.

"No, but I do want to switch so that I'm driving." I replied as I grabbed my purse from the foot well.

"Er, why?" Don asked another question, giving me a questioning look.

"Because I know the way to the cemetery and you don't." I stuck my tongue out after saying it.

He laughed. "Ever heard of sat-nav?" He said. I shook my head and opened the door and got out, I closed the door behind me. I crossed the street and turned to see Don slide across to the passenger seat. I walked into the flower store.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The florist asked.

"Hi, can I have two dozen white roses, please?" I asked.

"Yes. Just give me a moment while I collect them." She said.

"Take as long as you like." I replied. It took a minute but she returned with twenty-four white roses in her gloved hands. She wrapped them up in paper and handed them to me.

"Is that everything?" She asked.

"Yes thanks." I said as I juggled the flowers with getting my wallet out of my purse.

"Okay, that will be $42.50. Will you be paying by cash or card today?" She was cheery. Way to happy about the fact that she was selling flowers to someone which were going to be placed on her dead fiancés grave.

"Cash... Erm..." I was pulling out notes. "Here." I handed over $45. "Keep the change, thanks." I said as I turned to walk out of the shop.

"Thank you." I heard her call as the bell at the top of the door sounded to signify my exit. I walked across the road and to the SUV. I opened the door at the back on the drivers side and put the flowers and my purse on the seat and shut the door. I opened the drivers side door and climbed in.

"Keys." I said and held my hand out in front of Don. He placed them in my hand.

"I still think you should have let me drive." He said.

"You don't always have to be the man in the relationship, you know." I said laughing. I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I put the indicator on, pulled the handbrake up and pulled out.

"Whatever. How long does it take to get there?" Don asked.

"From here. About an hour, depending on how fast I drive." I replied.

"Okay. Good idea for you to drive." He said gesturing at my hands on the wheel. It wasn't long before I was leaving the safety of the light streets and was driving along one of the main motorways of Vegas. Of course because it was Vegas lights were never far away. Behind me a cop car had pulled out of nowhere and was currently tailing me with blue and red lights flashing.

"Trust you to get pulled over." Don sarcastically said as I pulled over, leaving the engine running.

"Shut up!" I said. The cop got out of his patrol car and walked around to the drivers side. I pressed the button and the window automatically wound down.

"You know that this is a 50 road and you were doing over 70?" The cop said.

"Yes I was aware of that." I replied, smiling, seeing if my famous charm would work.

"Licence and registration ma'am." He asked.

"Can you pass me my purse, please Don?" Don turned in his seat and grabbed my bag from the foot well behind me. "Thanks." I said as he handed it to me. I dug around in my purse to find my wallet. I pulled out two of my card which were my licence and registration. I handed them to him.

"Show him your badge." Don ordered.

"Your a cop?" The cop said.  
>"Sort of... NYPD Homicide Detective, Crime Scene Investigator, among other things..." I replied. I was very embarrassed about being pulled over for.<p>

"Show me your badge." The cop ordered. I dug around in my purse again.

"Here," I handed over my badge.

"Okay that's fine, off you go Detective. I hope not to pull you over for breaking the speed limit again." He handed my badge, licence and registration back to me. I handed them to Don along with my purse and he put them back into my wallet.

"Thank you." I said to the cop, in full uniform and put my indicator on in the hopes of being able to pull out. It wasn't long before I was on the motorway again, this time watching my speed, keeping it at a constant 50.

About an hour after leaving the flower store, I was pulling into Woodlawn Cemetery.

"So this is it, huh?" Don asked. For the past half-hour he had asked, like a whiny kid, 'Are we there yet?' every five minutes.

"Yes, now are you going to shut up?" I asked. A massive grin spread across his face. "Come on then." I said as I parked up and shut off the engine. I took the key out of the ignition and opened my door to get out. As I shut it I heard Don's slam shut too. I waited for him to reach me, which with his large strides it wasn't long. I got the flowers out of the back of the car and shut the door behind me. I pressed the button on the keys which locked the SUV. It was dark and quite, however the cemetery part itself was light up with what can only be described as street lights. I walked up six rows, made a left and got to the sixteenth gravestone. Don followed this whole time.

"So this is it?" He said as he came and stood next to me.

"Yeah, this is Dan." I replied. My voice was calm and controlled which surprised me. It wasn't full of sad emotion, it wasn't like I was visiting the grave of my fiancé, it was normal and not hysterical.

Don looked at me. "I have no idea what to do or say, Zo." I smiled and preceded.

"Dan I want you to meet Don. Don this is Dan." I sounded like a crazy person – I possibly was. "Dan this is my partner from New York. I suppose I'm here to get your blessing really. I love this man Dan and I thought I should tell you that." I explained. My voice never faltered once. I looked at Don.

"Erm... Hi Dan." I could tell he felt uncomfortable. I was used to this. 'Talking to the dead.' Don wasn't. But he continued. "I can tell you now. I love Zoey. I want to make her happy. Look after her. Be there for her. I love her. I'm gonna make her happy and make you proud. Do everything you didn't get the chance to." I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I know you're not much of a flower guy, Dan, but these were my mom's favourites. Now mine, so here..." I place the bouquet of white roses at the bottom of his grave. Something I had done multiple times at Ground Zero for my mom. "Bye Dan. I'll come back tomorrow or something." I said as I kissed my fingers and placed it over Dan's grave. I grabbed Don's hand and walked back to the SUV. We climbed in, me driving, with no arguments or protests. I placed the key in the ignition and turned it to hear the engine roll over. I reached for the handbrake but Don's hand caught mine. I turned and looked at him, his blue eyes penetrated my brown ones.

"You okay?" His voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, I am." I replied. But his eyes were searching mine to see if they could sense the slightest bit of emotion, different from the one I was claiming to have. "Don, I'm a psychologist – do not give me the human lie detector routine. I'm fine. Honestly. My only concern is what you said."

"What's that supposed to mean." He asked. I sighed and turned the key back the other way; switching off the engine.

"I'm a Taylor right?" I said.

"Right?" He was trying to get me to continue.  
>"I'm not good with getting looked after." I said smiling. I saw that he was smiling back. "I mean look at the time that you tried to save me from getting shot. I so could have totally took him."<p>

"He was pointing a gun at you. We were lucky we didn't get killed, Zo. Anyway your point?" His voice said annoyed but his smile said annoyed in a good way.

"Like I said, I'm a Taylor. I'm very independent. I just don't want you to think that I'm gonna sit back and let you do everything – 'cause I'm not." I stated.

"I never thought for a minute that you would. So that's all?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I turned the key in the ignition once more and heard the engine roll over once again. This time when I reached for the handbrake, there was not a hand stopping me from doing it. I pulled it up and pulled out of the space I was parked in. Because it was so late I had no worries about hitting anything. I got to the gates of the cemetery and pulled out effortlessly again. It wasn't long before we arrived back at the hotel.

Arriving outside the courthouse the next morning, Don and I were sitting in the SUV when we saw the mass of people; Nick, Jill, Bill, Catherine, Gil, Sara, Greg, David, Al and a number of other LVPD employees. Crime Scene Investigators and cops alike.

"Quite the welcoming party." Don stated as he shut off the engine.

"Yeah," I replied as I undid my seatbelt and opened my door. I stepped out and was met by flashbulbs going off in my face. Don was at my side in an instance and we were quickly out of the huddle of reporters. "Thanks," I said as we were walking up the steps. Everyone made small chitchat while we waited to be allowed in. It wasn't long before that happened.

In an instance we were sitting in courtroom 3 again. Hopefully for the last time. James Bradley walked in flanked by his lawyers. Scum bags the lot of them!

The next to enter was all twenty-five jury members. They took their seats.

"All rise," the court attendant said, to signal the entrance of the Judge. We did what was said, including Bradley and the jury.

"Court is in order." The Judge said, signalling for us to sit, and banging his gavel. One of the court attendants gave him the slip of paper and he read from it. "Madam foreperson of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

The woman on the end stood up, "Yes, your honour."

"How do you find the accused?" He asked.

"We find the accused guilty, your honour." She said as Bradley begun to object. People on the other side of the courtroom begun to object too. There was just silent relief on our side. Reporters were going wild with the thrill and the court attendants were trying to calm people down.

"ORDER!" The Judge tried to regain control of the courtroom which was done when he banged his gavel for the last time. "James Bradley, you have been found guilty for first degree murder of two officers of the law. You will be sentenced to death row at Ely State Prison and will await execution at Nevada State Prison." To show his authority he banged his gavel again and that was it. The court was over. People began to spill out of the court room and like sheep we did the same and followed suit.

The moment we walked out of the courthouse and onto the steps, the press swarmed us. Carter was instantly at the front of the group dealing with the vultures.

The questions were flying. "What happened? How do you feel? Are you happy with the verdict? Do you think this is acceptable justice?"

The questions were answered in one sentence. "The verdict reached was guilty, we are pleased with that verdict and justice has been served."

It was Bill to speak next. "Who's with me in getting drunk?"

In unison Jill, Nick, Don, Gil, Sara, Catherine, Greg and me all said, "me."

"Well lets go then." Bill said to the smaller group due to a few CSI's and cops leaving.

"Where?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He replied eventually after

We stood in silence for a few seconds before I had an idea. "How about we go back to our hotel room?"

"Will it be big enough?" Greg asked.

"It's a villa at the Billagio. Its big enough. Plus if anyone gets too drunk there is plenty of room for everyone." I replied. There was a few murmurs of agreement. Don and I left after giving everyone the room number – the plan was for us to leave and get everything sorted and then everyone would come.

It wasn't long before Don and I arrived at the hotel. We walked up to the room and walked in. House keeping had been in so it was tidier than what we had left it. The moment I walked into the room, I went over to one of the menus that was lying on the table of the 'living room'. I explored the menu until I found the drinks list. I typed the code for the room service into the villa phone. It went straight through to to the room service office.

"Room service, how may I help?" The friendly voice on the other end said.

"Hi, can I place a rush order please?" I asked.

"Certainly, what can I get for you?"

"Can I have four one litre bottles of Gordon's Gin, four one litre bottles of Jack Daniels Whiskey, four one litre, five one litre bottles of Malibu Rum, three one litre bottles of Barcardi Rum, two one litre bottles of Silver Tequila, five one litre bottles of Absolut Vodka. Three bottles of traditional Champagne. Five twelve pack bottles of Stella Artois. Five twelve pack bottles of Guinness and five twelve pack bottles of Budweiser. Can I also have a few bowls of assorted chips. Assorted dips. A few bowls of plain regular fries and a few platters of assorted sandwiches, please." I recited my order.

"Thats fine. The alcohol will be delivered now and the food will be about five or ten minutes. Would you like all of the bottles in ice?"

I thought about it a few seconds before answering. "Everything except the champagne."

"Okay no problem. They will all be up in the next ten minutes."

"Thank you." I said, before hanging up.

Once I did I walked into the bedroom where Don was sitting watching the Lakers game. I walked up to the closet and picked out a pair of Jeans and a t-shirt. I started getting undressed out of my suit. Getting out of the pencil skirt and blouse. It wasn't long before I was changed.

"You know you shouldn't be wearing a suit when everyone gets here." I stated to Don.

"What's wrong with my suit?" He asked. Shocked and offended but still smiling.

"It's way to New York Detective." I replied.

"Okay whatever." He walked over to the closet and picked out a pair of Jeans and a tight black tee. When he was changed he looked extremely hot. "What?" He asked; self-consciously.

"Nothing you just look…" I looked away embarrassed. I was twenty-five years old for crying out loud. I'm sure I could manage a simple word. I finally mustered up the courage, "well hot." He laughed aloud.

"You don't look too bad yourself Taylor." He said. I realised after we started working together that he was the only one that I didn't correct when using my last name. Others I would. Danny, I would correct. Sheldon, I would correct. Cops that didn't even know me, I would correct.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the New York crime lab first thing in the morning. It was a cold morning, but it couldn't be any warmer inside. I put my stuff away into my shared office and put my lab coat on over my jeans and hoodie. I turned and left the room to see what was going on with my case. _

"_Hey Danny, what we got?" I asked as I walked into the lab where Danny was currently bent over a microscope._

"_Nothing much. Trace came back as common rust, could be off anything. I've got Adam trying to narrow it down." He had looked up as I walked in. _

"_Well keep going with whatever you're working on." I said. Don walked through the other side. _

"_What we got, Taylor?" He asked. _

"_Rust," I replied, confidently._

"_Yeah like 'Taylor' said, rust. Can't tell you where it came from." Danny said to Don and me. _

"_Me? Zoey!" I said in a Tarzan style, as Danny finished. Both guys erupted into infectious laughter. I stood my ground, however, and didn't laugh._

"_Whatever I'll keep working on the trace." Danny said as I dragged Don out by the arm. _

"_This doesn't mean that I have to stop calling you Taylor right?" Don asked as we were walking near to the elevators. _

"_No, I like it when you say it, it's just when everyone else says it its annoying." I said.  
>"We still on for tonight?" Don asked as he pressed the button for the lift.<em>

"_Yes." I replied. He bent his head down and placed a small kiss on my lips just as the elevator doors opened and my dad got out._

"_None of that in the work place!" He scolded as he walked past. _

_End of Flashback_

After he said that, he pulled me into him. He grabbed my face and kissed me with a burning passion that left me wanting more. Once he finished the kiss, he pulled away. I longed for him to remain there. But he wouldn't.

"Zoey, stop pouting!" He chuckled.

"Huh, you can't kiss me like that and pull away and not expect me to want more. I think that gives me reason to pout!" I thought I was being quite logical in my thinking. He was about to say something else when there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Get that for me please?" I asked and he left the bedroom to get the door. I moved to the closet and picked out a pair of black stiletto boots. I sat down and put them on. I moved into the bathroom and removed my make-up and re-did it. Foundation, heavy black eye-liner and mascara and pale pink lips. I left the bathroom and joined Don in the living room.

"Room service came and brought these." He pointed at the trolley which contained a mass of alcohol and food. "You know they probably think that we are alcoholics now." He laughed; as did I.

"Yeah well..." I said. I sat down next to Don on the couch. For this being in a hotel it was a pretty impressive room. The villa contained eight bedrooms, nine bathrooms, workout room, private kitchen, a dining room with a large table, a living area, a private terrace and a pool. It was amazing, if I could have lived here I would have. "Can you give me a hand in taking all these into the dining room, please?" I asked.

"Yeah course." He said jumping up. I moved and picked up the first container. It was full of ice and some beverage. We made quick work of moving from the living room to the dining room and back again. It wasn't long before the dining room table was full of liquid refreshments and snack food. It wasn't long before we were back to sitting in the living room, awaiting the final part of the reason I was in Vegas. Awaiting the remembering part of losing Dan...

**A/N: What do you think? **

**Read and review, please!**


	24. Celebrating And Remembering

Chapter 24: Celebrating and Remembering

**A/N: Hey, sorry chapter 24 has taken so long to get out there. Had a case of writers block and I have been doing my last year exams. Thank you for staying with this story (it is not over yet!) I appreciate it. There has been confusion on who the murderer was. It turns out that by my mistake I had put the murderer as being Kris Fitzpatrick and had changed it to James Bradley. I apologise for this but from now on the murderer will be Kris Fitzpatrick. Please enjoy this chapter. Read and review! **

It wasn't long after Don and I had settled down on the couch, when there was a knock at the door. I jumped quickly up and opened it. I was greeted by Gil and Sara. A few minutes after that it was Nick, Catherine, Bill and Jill. The last person to arrive was Greg.

We all went into the dining room and begun the drinking. It wasn't long before the music was on loud. This reminded me of a wake. The night was spent with: "Can you remember?" and "Did you hear about the time?"

I decided to interject a memory in. "Can you remember my first day at the lab?"

"Yeah, I can also remember Dan's language after that first day." Nick replied, laughing.

"Yeah, so can I." Nick gave me a questioning look. "I was at the door of your office when he was saying it." I explained. "A fucking preschooler. That's who I get stuck with. She's barely out of kindergarten. I can't believe that Grissom paired me up with her." I mimicked. I remembered word for word the conversation that I had over heard that day.  
>"He then came to me to complain." Greg added.<p>

"What did he say?" I asked, grabbing another beer.

"Just how infuriating you were and if it wasn't for the fact that you were a little hot and that he was developing a crush on you that he would shot you. You know that sort of thing." Greg said.

Gil was laughing. "That is so Dan. He wants to kill you and yet he still likes you. It's Dan all over!" Everyone laughed at that. The rest of the night was spent like that. Remembrance.

"Can you remember what Dan used to call you?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, Brooklyn. I hated it. I'm not even from Brooklyn!" I said, frustrated the way I got whenever Dan had called me it.

"Did he ever stop calling you it?" Jill asked. I paused for a few moments.

"No, er the last time was... Er, just before he died."

"When you say just before..." Catherine added.

"I mean a minute maybe less. He said, 'Well it was you, Brooklyn, who agreed to marry me'." I replied. It suddenly went very quiet. I guessed that some were just upset and others were imagining how it happened.

"You do realise that we won right?" Nick said after we mentioned another memory of Dan. Don had left to go to the toilet about an hour ago. I guessed he had gone to lay down too.

"Huh?" I questioned, shoving a bit of burger into my mouth.

"The case, we won the case." He explained. His face said relieved and his tone said happy.

"Okay, here we go." I stood up and held my bear bottle up high. "To Dan, we did it. The bastards going to hell. Everyone still loves you. Rest in peace. To Dan." There were a round of 'To Dan's.'

I awoke the next morning in the hotel bed that I shared with Don, but I found that I was alone. I decided to go and look for my boyfriend. I found myself in the kitchen for a second time.

"He's not here," a familiar voice called from behind me. I turned to see Nick standing, well rather, leaning against the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"What do you mean, he's not here?" I was worried.

"I dunno, it's just this morning he got up, got dressed and left. He didn't take the car keys, so I have no idea where he's gone." I abruptly ran from the room and went into the bedroom. I quickly got dressed and pinned my hair up in a bun. I left the bedroom and ran back to the kitchen. I grabbed the car keys and my bag and quickly ran out of the villa. I didn't bother going for the elevator I just went straight to the stairs. Due to the fact that I was used to chasing criminals I was quite fit and agile so running downstairs was easy. I exited the hotel, almost knocking over a couple of bellboys in the process. It was raining outside but that didn't stop me. I ran across the road, much to the protests of other drivers and jumped quickly into the now open car. Turning the engine I decided I needed a bit of extra help. I turned on the siren and lights and pulled the handbrake off. I pressed the wipers on full and pulled out quickly. I was driving like a manic I knew that there was only a few places he could be. I tried his cell again and again. Each time I was getting; 'You've reached Don Flack. I can't take your call right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you.'

I drove around and around and I couldn't find him. I drove to every place I could think of that he could possibly be. Nothing was working. Don was no where to be found. I rang his cell time after time and also rang Nick's cell to see if he had returned to the villa – no luck there either. I decided on some extra guidance. Pulling into the familiar graveyard, I turned the engine off and got out. Walking the familiar root to Dan's grave I turned to see a sight that made my heart skip a beat...


	25. Thinking About The Future

Chapter 25: Thinking About the Future

Walking the familiar root to Dan's grave I turned to see a sight that made my heart skip a beat...

Don was standing looking down at Dan's grave. Anger and rage boiled over.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Here..." Don turned and looked at me. For the first time I noticed pain etched on his face. I walk quickly over to him.

"What's wrong?" I touch his arm but he flinches under my touch.

"I need to know something." He says simply.

"Anything." I say. Worry thick in my voice.

"Will you ever feel the way you felt with him, with me?" He asks. The question knocks me. But I reply.

"Don, Dan was a big part of my life. He was the first man I ever fell in love with. I was going to marry him and yes I have a lot of feelings for him." I feel Don move next to me.

"That's all I needed to hear."

"But..." It was more a question. He stopped and looked at me. "Ever since I met you, you have made my life better. I can smile, I can laugh without it being forced. Every time I see you my heart starts racing. Every time someone mentions your name I get butterflies. Even reading your name on my cell phone sets me off. I am more in love with you than I was with Dan. Don you are all I want and need now in my life. The job I could live without. The money I could live without. Even the clothes and shoes. All I want is you. My mom always used to tell me that when I met the 'one' I would know. I now know that when I thought Dan was the 'one' I was wrong. It's you. Don, it's you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Can I have that? Please?" I ended that with tears streaming down my face.

He didn't say anything he just walked up to me and kissed me with more passion than I have ever felt in my life. It was like something out of a movie. Just us nobody else. And it seemed to last forever.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes?" He kissed me again. Just a small one on the lips.

"Yeah. It's a yes. But we both know that the living without clothes and shoes is a load of bullshit where you are concerned." I started laughing in between the moist tears. We held each other for a long time. Until we finally decided to leave and go back to the villa. When we got back, Nick left. It was just the two of us.

We had sat for the previous two hours watching movies, me lying across Don's chest; and him wrapping his arm around me, on the couch in the living area. I decided now was the time to mention returning to New York.

"Hey, do you think it's time for us to start thinking about going home?"

"I was trying to find the right moment to ask you about that." He replied looking guilty.

"Well, we can go home. I was only in Vegas for the trial so..." I replied.

"Let me guess, this is one of those times when you tell me that you've already done something; like book the flights?" He asked, serious. I laughed.

"Nope, but I'm going to do it now." I picked up my Macbook and turned it on.

"When are we booking the tickets for?" Don asked.

"The day after tomorrow sound good?" I asked. Don just nodded.

I booked the tickets and we went back to cuddling and watching movies.

After the movie finished I tilted my head up and kissed Don passionately. When I eventually pulled away, he questioned me.

"What was that for?"

"Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" I asked.

"You can do more than that." He stated as he picked me up and walked to the bedroom. He threw me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. He began kissing my neck, to satisfied moans from me. When he got to the top of my shirt, he stopped. "This is in the way," he said and proceeded to take it off. Leaving me in my black lace bra. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, I stop and take in his perfectly sculpted form. From his biceps to his six pack.

"What are you staring at?" He asks.

"Just my perfect boyfriend." I reply and kiss him again. Unclasping my bra and taking it off he then proceeds to kiss the way down my body spending particular attention on my breasts. Taking them into his mouth and getting me more and more turned on as he is doing it. He came back up and begun kissing and nibbling away at my neck. I move my hands down the length of his body and stop on his hard erection. Rubbing over the material of his sweats. He groaned as I did this and I proceed to pull his sweats down. He yanked my panties off and enters me. I moan up towards him and he starts going slow. Gradually getting faster and faster until he fills me. We collapse in a heap still entangled together our breathing rough and heavy.

The next day we spent packing and sorting out stuff to take home. It felt weird discussing home with Don considering that we would be living together when we got back to Manhattan. Once all that was done we went out with the guys from Vegas and ate pizza, drunk, laughed and gave presents. Don and I left early as we had the early flight in the morning.

When we woke up the next morning the atmosphere was a humble one. I paid the bill with the hotel and we left managing to fit all the luggage between Nick's SUV and Sara's. We got through the airport and got the flight without any challenges. When we touched down in New York, we fit the luggage between my SUV and my dad's. I gave him and Stella a large, prolonged hug and we went home. Once we got home my dad gave me the keys to the house. It was now Don and I's. We were left to enjoy our first evening living together for the first time. I loved Don and this was all I needed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Review!**

**Next chapter will jump forward a few months. **


	26. Little Surprises

**A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter. This one should make all you Don/Zoey fans happy. **

Chapter 26: Little Surprises

Seven Months Later

It had been seven months since our return to New York. A lot had happened.

I found out what it was like living with one of NYPD's finest...

_Flashback_

_It was the day that everything changed. It was the day that Don moved his stuff in. Although we had been living together for about three weeks in my parents old house, the day finally came for him to move his stuff in. However, it wasn't to go down the way I expected it too. _

"_But why can't we not have my couch too?" Don asked, apparently 'putting his foot down'._

"_Because it's fabric and we have leather in the house." I replied, being almost as stubbon. _

"_But we can have both." He said, raising his voice slightly._

"_No we can't!" I said raising my voice a lot. _

"_Fine!" He shouted._

"_Fine!" I screamed back. Pretty happy that I had won that argument. I don't think that Danny; who was mainly tagging along to see what he could have of Don's, under the official reason of 'You'll need help with the moving part', saw it like that. He stood just watching the interaction turning his head between the two of us. _

The third month Don had got shot...

_Flashback_

_It had started off just a regular day. I had left for work with Don. Ever since moving in together either Don or I drove the both of us to work. It was something that us and our colleagues were used to. We hadn't really thought it through when it came to having separate crime scenes to go to and often ended in one of us calling the other to get picked up or scrounging rides off others. _

_Anyway the day had started off just a regular day. Don drove us both to work and I headed up to the lab. I sat for what felt like days doing paperwork but was really only a couple of hours. I had gone through about three cases all the while waiting on my pager or radio to signal that I had a case. When the radio finally crackled to life I grabbed it ready to respond. What I heard wasn't what I wanted though. _

"_Shot's fired, officer involved, attention all units, help needed." I listened and quickly realised that I didn't really want to respond. It was the middle of July and the temperature outside was beyond boiling. I put my radio down and got back on with my work. It wasn't long before Danny's familiar voice echoed in the room. The almost robotic voice through the radio was shocked and scared. _

"_I need EMS immediately. Officer down. I repeat officer down." _

"_EMS en-route." The responder replied. It was moments later that my dad entered my office. _

"_What's up?" I asked him, noting his panic struck face._

"_Zoey, I'm guessing that you have heard about the shooting?" He said, despite his features his voice was calm and business like._

"_Yeah. Who got shot?" I asked. _

"_Zoey. It was Don." He said. _

"_What do you mean it was Don. Why didn't you tell me before now? Is he okay? What are we still doing here." I was pacing around my office like a crazy person – throwing stuff into my bag. My dad put his hands on my shoulders. _

"_Before we go to the emergency room you need to calm down." He said.  
>"Okay." I replied. We left and went to the emergency room. <em>

_As we arrived nobody that I knew was there. No Danny, nobody in NYPD uniform. The only thing I could do was ask the receptionist. I walked up to the desk with my dad following on my heels._

"_I need to know where Donald Flack is." _

"_Wait a moment I will be right with you." She replied, she hadn't even looked at me. _

"_No, I need to know now, not in a moment." My voice was gradually getting louder as I asked. _

"_Ma'am listen to me, calm down I will deal with you as soon as I can." Her voice was full of authority but I wasn't having any of it. _

"_Listen to me, you will tell me where Don Flack is or you will point me in the direction of someone who can, and you will do that now." I said, slightly angry at her incompetence but mainly worried for the welfare of my boyfriend._

"_Zoey." My dad had put his 'I don't like where this is going' voice on._

"_I am going to have to ask you to leave or I will call security."  
>"If you look in my direction you will see my badge and realise that I am not a threat. Now all I want to know is where my partner is, please." I had pulled my badge off the waistband of my jeans and had showed her and was now beyond being able to argue, so I was now pleading. <em>

"_Name?" She asked. Either sick of hearing me or just pitying me. _

"_Don Flack, he could be under Detective Don Flack or Donald Flack Jr." _

"_He's in theatre right now. I can't tell you of his condition but I can tell you where to wait and I will send a doctor to tell you of his condition." She replied. The minute I heard theatre I started panicking but I made sure that nobody saw._

"_Thank you." I said._

"_If you go to the end of this corridor, turn left, then to the end of that corridor, turn right and go to the fourth room on the left." She had barely finished when I had took off in the direction she said. I heard my dad mumble a 'thank you' at her. Once I got to the room I realised that this was where Danny was waiting. _

"_Hey," He said as he saw me.  
>"You heard anything?" I asked. <em>

"_Just that he's in theatre right now." I sunk into one of the chairs. I couldn't deal with this. We sat for about an hour before anyone actually came. The minute the man in scrubs walked in, I stood up._

"_Is there any family here?" He asked the now fuller room of me, my dad, Stella, Danny, Lindsay and Adam._

"_I'm his girlfriend." I said standing up._

"_Do you want to talk in private or is it okay here?" He asked. _

"_It's fine here." I replied. I honestly didn't care all I wanted to know was if Don was okay. _

"_Don's fine." My heart sank in relief and I let out a sigh I didn't know I was keeping. "He had local anaesthetic during surgery and it went very well. The bullet was retrieved with no internal damage. He was very lucky. He didn't lose a lot of blood and has a few stitches. He's going to pull through but will need to be out of the field for a few weeks. At least a month." The doctor explained._

"_I can make sure of that," I said. "Can I see him?" _

"_Yes of course, but only you for now. I'll take you now." I followed the doctor to the room in which Don was in. He wasn't that bad. He wasn't connected to tubes and was sitting up. There was a nurse in the room who was talking to him. I stopped in the doorway. _

"_Hey, you better stop flirting with the staff otherwise you won't have me being your own personal nurse." I said as he looked at me. _

"_I wasn't flirting at all. I was telling her about how you would probably kill me yourself if I didn't pull through." He said, smiling. _

"_I'm not that bad." The nurse excused herself and I moved closer to the bed. "Your an idiot do you know that?"  
>"How's that?" He asked. <em>

"_Because you could have died..." I said finally letting the tears fall. His hand moved instantly up to my face and he wiped them away. _

"_Come here." He pulled me into his arms and let me sob into him. Once I was finally done I looked up at him. _

"_Sorry." I said._

"_Don't apologise. Hey Zo, do me a favour?"_

"_Anything." I said as I sat up. _

"_Anything huh?" His eyebrows shot up and a grin erupted on his face. I tutted. "No, really, go grab that bag with all my stuff in." He pointed to the chair in which a brown paper bag sat. I moved and picked it up. I handed it over to him. He rummaged through until he found his dress pants. _

"_Before you ask I'm not going to break you out of here..." I said just before he reached into the pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. I gasped in realisation. _

"_I've been carrying this around since just after we got back from Vegas." I gasped again. "I had been planning a romantic meal in a restaurant, then a walk through Central Park, then home. Then we would sit and watch a movie and I would bring you a glass of wine and then I would get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. I have realised that I don't want to wait until the perfect moment. Plus I can't get down on one knee right now. I want you to be my wife. So, Zoey Michelle Montgomery Taylor, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I want to experience everything with you. I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you, I want to grow old with you and I want to sit on the porch surrounded by our grand kids with you. You are everything I want and more. So, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Of becoming Mrs. Zoey Flack?" He asked. The tears were flowing fast, very fast. _

"_It would be Mrs. Zoey Taylor-Flack but yeah. Of course I will marry you!" I replied. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened the velvet box to show me the ring. It was Round cut and the diamond was of average size, it wasn't the biggest but it was perfect for me. The band was Platinum Silver with six smaller diamonds either side of the larger diamond. He took the ring out of the box and held my shaking left hand. He slid it onto my third finger, my ring finger and left it there. It was a perfect fit and looked even more perfect on. He then grabbed my hand and kissed it. _

"_Thank you for making me the happiest Detective in the NYPD." I laughed at his analogy. _

"_No problem." We were sharing our little moment when Don interrupted it. _

"_Don't you not think that you should tell the guys that I'm alive?" _

"_More like show them the fact that we are now engaged?" I asked back._

"_Well yeah but I needed an excuse." I kissed him and left. I went back to the room in which we had been waiting. _

_Stella was the first to ask me a question. "How is he?" _

"_Don's fine, better than fine actually all things considered." I said. _

"_Can we see him?" Danny asked. _

"_Yeah of course, but I don't know how long for." I moved to itch my nose with my left hand. _

"_Whoa! What's that?" Lindsay asked.  
>"Well, the thing is, Don's kinda just proposed to me." The room erupted with cheers and I was given hugs of everyone in the room. My dad was the last one to give me a hug. <em>

"_Congratulations baby." He said.  
>"Thanks dad." I said in reply. <em>

"_Guess this means your not my baby girl any more." _

_I hugged him harder and whispered, "I will ALWAYS be your baby girl!" _

"_Well come on then guys lets go see the groom-to-be." Danny said. I exited the room with the team following and went into Don's room._

_The rest of the night was spent with Don and the guys talking while me and the girls fawned over my engagement ring and talked about wedding plans. This only ended when the nurse came in and kicked everyone out. I stayed and slept along side Don. _

_The next morning Don got discharged. He wasn't allowed back on desk duty for another week and I had also taken the week off. We went home and spent the rest of the day talking about our plans. _

The fifth month after our return my dad and Stella's wedding day finally came around.

_Flashback_

_For the past five months Stella, Lindsay and I poured our heart and soul into the wedding plans. This was postponed due to Don getting shot and celebrating Don and my engagement. But once we had done those things we were back to the planning. We were thrown into the deep end and all of our time was spent planning. We planned at Stella and my dads apartment, Don and my house, Lindsay and Danny's apartment and work. The only time we really stopped was when we had a case. And it became a tense atmosphere. Often one of the guys would interrupt us and one of us would snap at them. _

_One day it was my dad in his apartment: "Hey Stell, where's the iPad?" _

_Stella replied with, "I DON'T KNOW MAC, YOU HAD THE STUPID THING LAST, I'M BUSY I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT THE IPAD!" This ended in my dad walking out like a little child who wasn't allowed sweets at the grocery store and Lindsay and me looking at each other with questioning looks and me looking down at my engagement ring with disdain. If this was what happened while planning a wedding I would stay engaged for the rest of my life. _

_But finally the day had came for the wedding the whole department had been looking forward to. After five months of intense planning, sleepless nights and arguments. But the time had come, it was today. Saturday 14th July 2012. _

_The wedding was going to be held at the Plaza in New York. Most of the guests were staying the night so we all had our own rooms. _

_Stella had already been for her final dress fitting and so had Lindsay and I. Stella had chosen Lindsay and I as her bridesmaids and Lucy as her flower girl. Sid would be giving her away. My dad had chosen Don, Danny and Reed as his best men. Today would be a chance for Don and I to have a go at walking down the aisle as we were partnered up. Don and I, Danny and Lindsay and Reed and Lucy. My dad would be at the alter already and Stella would walk with Sid until she got to the aisle. _

_The best part about today was that none of the men had seen any of the dresses. We decided to keep them all quiet not just the brides. Lindsay, Lucy and I were wearing light purple gowns which were not over the top but just right. Stella didn't do the thing that most brides do with showing up the bridesmaids up. She hand picked her beautiful dress and ours as well. It wasn't something I would usually pick but it was perfect. Stella had hired Badgley Mischka to design and create all our dresses. And she had done an amazing job of it. The not quite violet but not purple dresses were beautiful and fitted all three of us perfectly. _

_With the wedding starting at one we all decided to all get our hair and make-up done. Stella had picked out how we would all have our hair done too. She had picked tight bun's for Lindsay and Lucy and curly hair for me, with my brown curls flowing down my shoulders.  
>"Why are Lindsay and Lucy's hair the same and mines different?" I asked Stella. <em>

"_Because in a few hours you are going to officially be my daughter and I want all eyes to be on you." She said touching my cheek. When it came to women, my dad couldn't have picked a better one than Stella. She had loved me since the day I was born. My mom was the fun loving friend mom but once she died Stella took over. She didn't need to but she chose to._

_Hair took about two hours for me. Everyone else was onto make-up by the time I was done. Stella's usually wild hair was tamed today – it was up in a looser bun to Lindsay and Lucy's but also had curls flowing down her face. You could see easily that it was an mix of the three peoples. _

_Make-up took about an hour each with three make-up artists working on each of us. Once we were done our hair and faces were both sprayed with hair-spray to keep the hair and make-up in place. My head felt so heavy with the amount of hair-spray on it but it was fine once I got used to it. We had made sure that they applied waterproof eye-liner and mascara so that it wouldn't run if and when we cried. _

_We had so much fun getting ready. Giggling and sipping our glasses of champagne, Lucy had children's non-alcoholic wine, which she spilled all the way down her dressing gown, luckily she wasn't wearing her dress. We all moved really fast to clear it up but eventually just ended up in another fit of giggles at the little 'O' that her mouth had formed. _

_After a hectic few hours of hair, make-up and relaxation it was finally time to get dressed. Lindsay and I had to help Stella into her dress as she couldn't do the buttons at the back. Stella's dress was a simple white, a-line dress with lace detailing and button down at the back. Everything about the dress was Stella. From the detailing to the simple style. Once she was in the dress I secured her veil into place and Lindsay put the garter around her thigh. As Stella was putting her shoes on Lindsay and I got changed into ours. The purple dress looked like silk but wasn't. It had detailing around the chest area and the stomach area. It was floor length which I'm sure Don was going love trying not trip over. I noticed very quickly that my scar on my arm was on display, but it was Stella's big day so I wasn't going to say anything. Zipping up I heard Stella gasp. _

"_What?" I turned, checking the dress subconsciously. _

"_You look beautiful... Both of you." Tears started forming in her eyes and I ran over and gave her a hug joined by Lindsay once she realised what was happening. _

"_You're the bride you're not supposed to be crying..." I said as I hugged her. After that Lindsay got Lucy ready and we got into our shoes, me in sky-high heels of course. The next thing we knew there was a knock on the door of the bridal room. _

_I opened it and was greeted by Don, Danny and Reed all in their suits. It took the guys a few seconds to speak but Don was the one who broke the silence. _

"_Are you guys ready?" He asked still looking me up and down. _

"_Yep..." I said grabbing my bouquet from a small table next to the door. We all left and started the climb down the grand staircase. I had to grab hold of Don's hand out of fear of falling instead of walking down the staircase. When we finally made it to the bottom of the stairs we did final checks on everyone. I straightened Don's tie. Lindsay sorted Lucy's dress. And we both checked over Stella's outfit. When we were sure that everything was perfect Danny signalled to the guy standing on the outside of the door and the next thing we knew the music that Don, Danny, Lindsay, Reed, Lucy and I would be walking down the aisle to started playing. Don and I went first and walked between the filled room. There were family, friends, colleagues and strangers. It looked like the precinct in which Don worked in were all here. All the CSI's, Lab technicians and Medical Examiners that we worked with were here. We had transferred all cases that came in today over to a private Crime Lab in the city. There were people in dresses, suits and NYPD standard uniforms. My dad was standing at the alter waiting for his soon-to-be wife. It was about a five minute walk so Don and I had a chance to talk. _

"_How you doing?" He asked. _

"_I'm fine, really happy. How weird is it that this will be us soon?" _

"_Yeah I know, you look beautiful by the way Ms. Taylor." I looked at him and smiled.  
>"Thank you – you look very handsome yourself Mr. Flack." We had reached the end of the aisle and he bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips before he went and stood by the side of my dad and shook his hand. I walked up the steps of the alter and gave my dad a quick hug and kissed him on the cheek before turning and going to stand in my designated spot. Danny and Lindsay did the same thing as us. Followed by Reed carrying a little Lucy and her throwing rose petals all over and everywhere. Sheldon handed Lucy over to Jo and stood next to Danny, shaking my dads hand. <em>

_Then it was the turn of Stella. As the music changed to the traditional 'Wedding March' by Wagner. Everyone stood up and turned their heads towards the door at the sound of the music. I glanced a look at my dad who was totally focused on the entrance. I caught Don not looking at the entrance but instead looking at me. On seeing me looking at him he turned his head away and bit his lip like a child who just got caught doing something he knew wasn't right. I focused at that point on Stella who was half-way down the aisle with Sid. When she finally reached the alter she handed her bouquet to me and I took it off her. Sid shook hands with my dad and Stella kissed him on the cheek. The Minister then spoke: _

"_Who gives this woman to this man?" _

"_I do," Sid replied. He then stepped down and took his seat on the front row next to his wife and family members. My dad then looked at Stella and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Mac Llewellyn Taylor and Stella Bonasera in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The Minister then went on to say and extract of poetry. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." The vows were next. "Do you Mac Llewellyn Taylor take Stella Bonasera to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?" _

"_I do." My dad replied with a broad grin on his face._

"_Do you Stella Bonasera take Mac Llewellyn Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?" _

"_I do." Replied Stella, matching the grin on my fathers face._

_The rings were next. The Minister looked at my dad. "Repeat after me, I Mac Llewellyn Taylor give you, Stella Bonasera, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." My dad repeated the vows and then took Stella's engagement ring off of the third finger of her left hand and placed the thin silver wedding band, sliding the engagement ring back on after the wedding band. The Minister then looked at Stella. _

"_Repeat after me, I Stella Bonasera give you, Mac Llewellyn Taylor, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Stella repeated the words, her voice breaking slightly during and then slid the thicker silver wedding band onto the ring finger of his left hand. I was now at this point wiping the tears away from my face. I looked over at Don and he mouthed "Are you okay?", I just nodded. I looked over at Lindsay and she was doing the same thing. _

_The minister was finishing up. "And now, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I hear by pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." My dad took Stella's face in his hands and kissed her softly but passionately, this got cat calls and cheers from the crowd, including all of us. Once my dad released Stella the Minister said the official statement; "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr and Mrs Taylor." _

_The next thing was the signing of the certificate: "Friends and family, to conclude this ceremony, will the designated witnesses please come forward and sign their names to the certificate of marriage." Don and I stepped even further into the alter and after Stella and my dad signed and posed for photos it was Don and my turn. We signed our names on the piece of paper then turned and looked at the camera. _

_I heard my dad say something beside me, "Next time we are doing this, it'll be Don and Zoey." Stella laughed and I just looked into Don's blue eyes with a smile on my face that I don't think could get any bigger. After that my dad and Stella lit the Unity Candles together and then blew them out. _

_We then went outside to the gardens of the venue for pictures of us all and separate ones of people. Because of the mass of guests we had four photographers taking pictures of separate people all at once. Once all the images were taken my dad and Stella went to the Ballroom, to check things out about 20 minutes later Don, Danny, Reed, Lindsay and I went too. We all stood for about an hour greeting people coming in. _

_The DJ then introduced my dad's mom; my Grandma, Stella's 'stand-in' parents; Sid and his wife, then Don and I, then Danny and Lindsay, then Reed and Lucy and finally my dad and Stella. _

_Then was time for the speeches. Don was first..._

"_Firstly I would like to congratulate the happy couple. Mac and Stella you complete each other. You make each other smile and laugh and I am lucky to have seen this. Secondly, I have to say, Mac when you called me to your office to ask me to be your best man, I wasn't sure what it was. I thought 'Yep, this is it, this is the ass-kicking I'm gonna get for proposing to your daughter' but it wasn't that. I was pretty happy when you asked me. I couldn't help but think that you were trying to get me and Zoey a little bit of experience of walking down the aisle." Don said, and was met by a 'I was!' from my dad, I just rolled my eyes at the two of them. "So thanks, Mac. Normally this would be the time where the best man cracks a few jokes about past experiences of the groom but I really don't have any, cause your such a by-the-book man. So that's why I'm going to pass this mic onto your daughter, my gorgeous fiancée, Zoey, who looks beautiful today." I grabbed the mic off Don. _

"_Well, can I first say thank you so much for coming. Anyone else think that the bride looks beautiful; I don't even have a look in..." _

"_That's a lie..." Don shouted.  
>"Thanks honey, but anyway, when my dad first said that he was going to propose to Stella I was furious. Not because I didn't like Stell, but because the person who I have been closest to all of my life kept this from me. For six years, my dad has dated Stella without telling me. But I'm glad he didn't. In the past few months since finding out I have been able to realise things that I didn't pick up on before. Like when Stella walks into a room my dads eyes light up instantly. To me Stella is perfect for my dad. They are genuinely in love. Although after the amount of times my dad, Don and Danny have been screamed at these past five months I'm surprised that all of us are here today. I can remember a couple of months ago my dad walked into the living room of Stella and his apartment asking where his iPad was and Stella started an argument with him. It had to be the funniest thing when I saw the look on my dads face as he stalked out of the room. I'm pretty sure that he went out with the guys every time he knew we would be having a planning night. So, anyway as this seams to be going on forever and I really want to drink, I'm going to try and wrap this up. Stella you look beautiful, please look after my old man and trust me when I say he loves you more than anything. Dad, I love you and I always will, but I guess your growing up now and I have to let you go. So, because I'm already crying please everyone raise your glasses to Mac and Stella Taylor." I raised my glass along with everyone else and we all said 'To Mac and Stella'. Danny's speech was next followed by Lindsay's which mainly consisted of wedding plans and how Stella and my dad were made for each other. Next was my dad's.<br>"Hey, thanks for coming to this wedding. I would firstly like to thank my beautiful wife, for not only agreeing to live with me for the rest of our lives but to also becoming my wife. I couldn't ask for a better person to marry. I think that this is also a good time to mention my other wife who unfortunately passed away on 9/11 for giving me this opportunity to marry this woman. I think that Claire was looking out for me when I was directed in the direction of Stella. Truth is she was my best friend and I never thought I would ever find love again after Claire. But I did and I couldn't be happier. So thank you Claire. Also I would like to thank Claire for giving me not only one fantastic kid but two. Reed you are the best son I could have ever had or wanted, so thank you for coming into my life with your mom. Zoey, you are all me. The dedication, the drive and the personality. You also have a lot of your mom in you. I couldn't ask for a better daughter and I am so glad that we had you. When I first met your mom, kids weren't really on the kids but from the moment your mother got pregnant with you I knew that my life was complete. I had it all a wife, son, daughter and a beautiful home. When your mom died my life was in ruins and then Stella came along and made it all better. She helped me take care of you kids and at first I thought it was just friendship that I was after with her. But I quickly realised that I was falling in love with her. Stella you mean everything to me. So thank you for everything, not only marrying me but all the other stuff as well. Mom, thanks for raising me the way you did, I hope that I made you proud and I hope that I can continue to make you proud. And dad, I love you and I'm so glad that you are here with me today." He said this up towards the ceiling, the minute he started talking about my mom I started crying. When he ended his speech I excused myself from the large table to go to the toilets. I heard Stella say something. "I am not going to say thanks to anyone without Zoey being here." I heard other people talking and somebody else excuse themselves from the table too. I walked into the toilets and stood at the sink taking in a few deep breaths to steady myself. I heard the door open. I could see Don leaning against the door of one of the cubicles through the mirror.  
>"I bet you think I'm stupid, huh?" I said. <em>

"_Nope, not at all. Come here." He said and held his arms out. I stepped into them and cried. "You miss your mom, it's only human." I cried uncontrolably into his arms and when I was finally done I looked up at him.  
>"You're great you know. I love you..." I hugged him again and then kissed him.<br>"You ready to go back in?" He asked me. _

"_Yeah sure, do I look like shit though?" _

"_Not at all, you look beautiful as always." I turned and looked in the mirror. The waterproof make-up did it's job and stayed, not a hair or lash out of place. _

"_Let's go then." I said and we walked out of the toilets, we walked hand-in-hand back into the ballroom. We sat back down. _

_My dad leaned over and said, "You okay?" I nodded and said 'yes'. _

_Stella got up and said into the mic, "Thank you for coming, I think that everything has been covered in everyone's speeches. So, I would like to say, thank you to my husband and his family for welcoming me and I hope that I am as good of a Taylor as these guys are. Thank you." Stella hated public speaking so it was no surprise to me that she kept it short but sweet. Everyone laughed at the length of the speech though which was a good thing. _

_The rest of the night consisted of the meal which was Soup, Fillet of Beef and Chocolate Cake. This was mainly my idea but Stella had some input too. Once that was done and some of the guests left the dance floor was opened. _

_My dad and Stella had their first dance to 'I've Had The Time Of My Life' because Dirty Dancing is one of Stella's favourite movies. After a couple of minutes Don stood up and grabbed my hand and then dragged me to the dance floor, we were quickly joined by Danny and Lindsay and Reed holding Lucy dancing. Other couples joined in after that. As the song changed, the couples did too. My dad started dancing with me and Don started dancing with Stella. Danny grabbed Lucy and started twirling around with her in his arms and Lindsay grabbed onto Reed. _

"_I'm sorry if I upset you by talking about your mom." My dad said after a few moments._

"_Hey, no it wasn't you. It was just talking about mom in general. I guess I still miss her." I said. _

"_Nobody blames you for missing your mom, Zo. I miss her too." He hugged me tight. "But, every day I see her because you look so much like her."  
>"I love you dad." I said as I hugged him back almost as tight.<em>

_Most of the people were up on the dance floor when the DJ interrupted the dancing, I was now back with Don, grinding against him as the music requested. "I would now like to point everyone in the direction of the bride and groom as they cut the cake." Everyone crowded around the four-tier cake as my dad and Stella cut into it. They then fed each other pieces of the cake which we all cheered at. We then went back to the drinking and dancing. _

_By about 10:30pm people started leaving so Stella decided this was the time to throw the bouquet. It missed me and landed straight into the hands of Jo who was very surprised to catch it. We all laughed at her face which was full of surprise. My dad decided that his was the time that he would take Stella's garter off. He took it off with his teeth and then flung it into a very red Adam's face. It was a perfect shot. After that we started dancing and drinking yet again. I could feel myself getting tipsy and this was proved by me spinning out from the dance I was doing with Lindsay and landing smack bang into my brothers arms. _

"_Whoa. Zo, slow down, you've just nearly killed me..." He said as he steadied me. _

"_Sorry, Reed." I said as I stalked off to find my fiancé._

_After that, I decided it would be a good idea to sit and drink. I was sitting with a also drunk Don when he leant over and said, "You know, you have no idea how much I want to have sex with you right now..." It was slurred but made me laugh. He thought he was being quiet but he really wasn't, we got evils off my grandma and Reed just started laughing. _

"_Donny, keep it in your pants til the receptions finished, then you can bang my brains out all you want..." I was being seductive as I said it and I heard Don gulp. It was obviously doing things to him. _

"_Hey, you two, before you start doing each other on the table, lets do some shots." Danny said obviously picking up on the looks that we were giving each other. The waiter came with a tray of what must have been more than twenty small glasses full of some clear liquid. As Lindsay had Lucy she wasn't drinking, so it was just Don, Danny, Reed and I doing the shots. We gulped the first one down and I could instantly taste the tequila hit the back of my throat. It wasn't a good idea but I didn't really care. Then came the next one, and the next, and pretty soon after that I couldn't remember how many we had had. Danny ordered round after round. And let me tell you, never go out drinking with NYPD cops. It's a bad idea – you will not remember a thing. After shots I think that we were having a competition to see who could drink the most. _

_By about 1am there was only family left. My dad had gotten up to do another speech and we all decided to call it a night. Walking up stairs to the room Don and I are staying in for the night. I had decided about two hours ago to take my heels off, so Don was currently walking behind me carrying them. _

_When we got into the room Don ditched the heels on the floor and started taking his tie off. I unzipped my dress at the back and stepped out of it. Once I was out of it I turned on Don and started helping him undress. His shirt and dress pants were off in an instant. I started trailing kisses along the neck and we stumbled to the bed. We landed with me on top of him, still kissing him. It wasn't long before we were giving into the temptation of the night and were having sex. I don't know whether it was the alcohol or what but it seemed to last a while and was amazing. After our session of sex it felt like it took seconds to fall asleep. _

_The next day was spent with me bent over the toilet bowl and Don being sick into the sink. Well at least we were a couple that did lots together..._

Well here we are, present day, seven months since we got back to New York. A lot had happened. Don and I had officially moved in, got engaged and enjoyed a lot of make-up sex. My dad and Stella had gotten married, went on their honeymoon, left me in charge of the lab and returned to their surprise, a lab in perfect condition. Don had gotten shot and was back on duty within a month of that happening and our friends had got used to seeing us inseparable ever since.

The month after the wedding I missed my period, I thought it would come but never did. I was being sick a lot but not everyday and was finding it hard to keep food down. It was Lindsay who suggested I take a pregnancy test.

During our lunch break, Lindsay and I went to the drug store and picked up three boxes of pregnancy tests. We then drove to my house. I knew that Don had paperwork to do, so he wouldn't be home in the next half hour.

Lindsay and I were sitting in Don and my bedroom, I was trying to work up the nerve to take the test.

"Just go into the bathroom and pee on the sick." Lindsay said.

"It's easier said then done, Linds. I mean what happens if I am pregnant?"

"You and Don become parents, you have talked about it enough times." She replied, he face full of concern.

"But are we really ready?"

"Were me and Danny? No and look at us now..." I had to listen to her point. I took one of the tests out of its box and unwrapped it. I went into the bathroom and peed on the stick. I then washed my hands and went back out to my bedroom to Lindsay.

"Here, you hold it." I handed it to Lindsay, she crumpled her nose and grabbed a hold of it. We set the alarm on my cell phone for two minutes and eagerly awaited the results. I sat shaking my legs as I watched the clock count down. I jumped as the bell sounded and switched it off. I looked at Lindsay who then looked at the test.

"Well judging by this, you have approximately nine months to get ready for a kid." I couldn't help but smile and put my hand over my stomach. I also knew that I couldn't keep this from Don.

"Hey, I'm gonna call Don to come home so that I can tell him, do you want to take my car back to work?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, you sure you want to do this alone?"

"He's the man I'm going to marry, of course I'm sure I want to do this alone." I held my keys out to her and she grabbed them.

"Okay, see you later?" She asked.

"Maybe. Depending on what happens next." I said.

I walked downstairs and saw Lindsay out. Once I heard the car engine roll over I got out my cell and dialled Don's number. It wasn't long before I heard him answer.

"Flack."

"Hey, it's me." My voice seemed strange.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can you come home please?" I asked.

"Of course I can, but you've got to tell me what is wrong. I'm seriously freaking out here, Zo." I could hear him shuffling around. "I'm on my way now."  
>"Thank you, I promise you I will tell you when you get home."<p>

"Okay," I heard the dial tone as Don hung up the phone. I was sitting for a couple of minutes and I decided that I would take another test. I went up to the bathroom and peed again on the stick. I waited a few minutes and the same result came out. I was without a doubt pregnant. I was sitting on the bed when I heard the door open.  
>"Zo?" Don's voice came wafting up the stairs.<br>"Coming." I said. I grabbed the two tests and started walking downstairs. As soon as I got into his sight I noticed that his face was full of concern.

"What's up?" He said.  
>"Sit down Don." He leaned against the back of the sofa and looked up at me. "Erm, there is honestly no way that I can say this." I couldn't look him in the eye. The tests in my hand behind my back felt heavy. "Don, I'm pregnant."<p>

"Wait, what?" I finally looked at him, his face went from shocked a shocked expression, to realisation, to happy. He had a massive grin on his face. "Seriously?"

"Yep." I stepped down onto the floor of the living room and stood opposite him. I handed the tests to him. He looked at both of them. He then put them down onto the sofa and grabbed me in a tight hug. "Hey, Don, little air here."

"I'm sorry." He said releasing me, I noticed him wiping away tears.

"So I'm guessing that your happy about this?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic, Zo." He was telling the truth too I could see it in his eyes as he said it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! More to come soon. **

**If anyone wants to see what Stella's engagement ring, Zoey's engagement ring, Stella's dress and Lindsay and Zoey's bridesmaid dresses look like, here they are: **

**Stella's Engagement Ring - ** . ?sku=03-6600-0003

**Zoey's Engagement Ring -** . ?sku=01-0112-6165

**Stella's Wedding Dress - ** . /imgres?q=badgley+mischka+modern+lace+wedding+dress&hl=en&sa=X&qscrl=1&rlz=1T4AURU_enGB497GB499&biw=1366&bih=594&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnso&tbnid=77MKDI0rVYs8HM:&imgrefurl= &docid=vchn7dYuyE7FRM&imgurl= &w=460&h=680&ei=4qVhUNn8CNCp0AX_-4HQAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=109&vpy=105&dur=563&hovh=273&hovw=185&tx=83&ty=120&sig=115499117072831093333&page=1&tbnh=129&tbnw=87&start=0&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:71

**Lindsay and Zoey's Bridesmaid Dress - . /imgres?q=purple+floor+length+bridesmaid+dresses+silk+like&hl=en&qscrl=1&rlz=1T4AURU_enGB497GB499&biw=1366&bih=594&tbm=isch&tbnid=VJFLPvpukwp3yM:&imgrefurl= bridesmaid-dresses-c88/silk-like-satin-o8v343/&docid=SgPhL-6XasAueM&imgurl= . &w=320&h=408&ei=2qZhUJD7GcGg0QWF-YDwAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=556&vpy=111&dur=4893&hovh=254&hovw=199&tx=114&ty=156&sig=115499117072831093333&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=108&start=0&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:80**


	27. Big News

Chapter 27: Big News

Today had been a big day. I had gone to work, spent the day doing paperwork, thrown up, got a pregnancy test, found out that I was pregnant and told Don. You would have thought that it would be over with just that, but no...

About an hour after I broke the news to Don, we were sitting in the silence of our home, with Don's hand resting gently on my stomach. I had made a doctors appointment with the OB/GYN for tomorrow. It was then that Don and I got a text alert on both of our phones. We both read them simultaneously.  
><em>Homicide; 12 and 42<em>_nd__ Street, Apartment 2B, All-unit's respond. _

"We got a case." I said to Don as I started getting up.

"Oh, no you don't." Don got up and came to an abrupt stop in front of me.  
>"What?" I asked.<p>

"You are not going to a crime scene." He said, with authority in his tone.  
>"Don, it's my job. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that it changes."<p>

"Yes, it does. I am not putting you or my baby in danger." He replied, looking down on me.

"Okay, listen, if I don't go my dad's going to find out and then he's going to ask questions and I'm pretty sure that you don't want him to find out over a phone call. I'll go to the crime scene today and tomorrow we'll go to the doctors office, find out what's happening, then I'll get taken out of the field." He could see that I was putting my foot down and I don't know whether it was to save himself an argument or what but he seemed to listen to me.

"Okay, but you stay with me the whole time. Understand?"

"Yep." I grabbed my jacket and bag and we left the house. We got into Don's car and he drove to the crime scene.

We arrived to the flashing lights of the squad cars. It was a big scene. We walked under the yellow tape and into the room. It was the scene of anarchy. Mass murder. There were five bodies in the living room. I didn't know if there were more in the other rooms. It was like a scene from a horror movie. It really was terrible. I had seen a lot of bad crime scenes in my life but this was on the top ten list. I was looking over it when I felt my stomach start to turn and started feeling dizzy. I saw my dad walking towards Don and I. I had to lean on Don for support. He grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Hey, you okay?" He looked down at me, his face full of concern. I nodded and looked at my dad who had reached us.

"Zoey, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out..." My dad asked.  
>"I feel it, but it should pass." I replied, trying to attempt a smile.<br>"Okay. Well as you can see this is a mass homicide scene. We have twenty-six bodies in total. Appears to be all gun shot wounds. Approximate age of the victims are 17-28. We need all the help we can get on this one, that's why the FBI are getting involved as you can see. It is now a joint investigation." My dad explained away the scene. I could feel myself getting more light headed as he explained. "Zoey, if you join in with Lindsay who is in the bedroom and Don, if you stick with them in case Zo gets any worse." We both nodded and headed for the bedroom. Once we were in the hallway Don pulled me to a stop.  
>"I want to know the truth. Can you handle this?" He asked.<p>

"I'm not sure." I replied honestly. We walked into the room and the living room was nothing compared to this. I looked at the bodies sprawled across the room and the blood stained wall and ceiling and that was it. I collapsed.

"ZO!" Don called out as he keeled down next to me.

"Zoey?" Lindsay shouted as she also came rushing over to me. I could hear footsteps pounding on the floor of the hallway. I heard my dad, Stella and Danny, asking what had happened.

"She's just collapsed." Don said as he stood up. "Mac, can I take her to the emergency room?"  
>"Yes, of course. But I can't leave, can you call me from there?" I felt someone pick me up. Don carried me out of the room bridal style and out of the apartment, out of the complex and to the car. He slid me into the passenger seat and fastened my seatbelt. I heard the door shut and Don's open. The engine turned on and he started driving. I heard the siren go on as he drove through the busy streets trying to get to the nearest hospital. My vision was becoming clearer and I could now see Don weaving in between the cars. It wasn't long before we arrived at Belleview. Don shut the engine off and I undid my seatbelt. He got out and moved around to the passenger side and opened the door. I didn't particularly want to go in, but I knew that he would force me. I got myself out of the car and shut the door. We walked into the hospital through the emergency entrance. We walked up to the reception desk, all the while Don's arm was around me.<p>

"How may I help you today?" The receptionist asked.

"My fiancée collapsed today at work, she's just found out she's pregnant." He Don said to her.

"Name?" She asked.

"Zoey Taylor." I said.

"Can you fill these forms out, please." She said.  
>"She's a cop and so am I can these wait, I would really like her to get checked out." He showed his badge and the receptionist smiled.<br>"The doctor will be with you right away, Officer. Please take a seat."

We sat down and Don looked at me. "How you feeling?"

"Better now, but still a little dizzy." I replied.

"The doctor will be here soon." Just as he said that a man walked into the room and said my name. We stood up and followed him to a room. He closed the door and I sat down, Don remained standing.

"Hi Zoey, I'm Doctor Blake, what brings you here today?" He asked.

"I was at work and I started feeling light headed and dizzy and I collapsed." I replied.  
>"Was there anything in particular that may have made you fell this way?"<p>

"I found out this morning that I was pregnant and my job is a homicide detective so it could be a combination of the two." I said.  
>"I agree, but I am, however, going to give you a scan to see if anything is happening in your womb. I'm assuming this is your first one?" He said.<p>

"Yes." I felt excited about seeing the baby for the first time.

"Okay, if you would both like to follow me." We left the room and walked down the corridor. We ended up at the OB/GYN clinic. The doctor spoke to one of the nurses and she took us to a separate room.

"Hi, can I ask you to remove your badge and firearm." She said, pointing at the gun and badge poking out from under my shirt. I took them off and handed them to Don. "Now if you would just like to lift your shirt up and lie down on the bed." I did as she asked. She squeezed the gel over my stomach and started moving the scanner over it. It took a while but soon after an image appeared on the screen and a sound filled the room. I could see the image of a tiny baby and the sound of its heartbeat. Don collapsed into the seat next to me and grabbed my hand. Tears filled both of our eyes. "First one?" The nurse asked and we both nodded.

"Is... Erm... Is everything okay?" I asked, my eyes focused on the tiny shape before my eyes.

"Yes the foetus looks and sounds perfectly healthy. Judging by this, I would say that you were about 8 weeks into your pregnancy." I couldn't speak. It was breathtaking. "From the looks of this, I would say that you are totally fine, and the collapsing is normal pregnancy symptoms. I'll print you some images and create a DVD for you." I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. After about ten minutes the nurse had handed us the images and the DVD. I had cleared the gel from my stomach and reattached my gun and badge. I had cancelled my appointment for tomorrow and made a new one for a months time.

We were in the car on our way to the Crime Lab and we were quiet, too stunned to speak. When we arrived at the precinct we took the elevator up to the Crime Lab. I left the elevator and walked across the corridor to my dad's office. I saw through the glass that he was in. I knocked on the door and he motioned for Don and I both to come in. We walked in and I took a seat opposite the desk while Don stood behind me.

"I thought you would still be at the crime scene." I said as I sat down.

"I left Stella in charge. I wanted to be here in case you came. What did they say at the hospital." He asked. I took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult.  
>"They said that the collapsing was normal." I replied. I was stalling.<p>

"How is collapsing normal?" He asked I could tell he was worried.

_'I'm going to go for it.' _"Well, dad, the thing is... The thing is that, I'm pregnant." I said, I felt Don stiffen behind me. My dad was looking between Don and I. I took in my dads face as it registered. It went from shock to anger, back to shock and then to happiness as a broad grin broke out on his face.

"You mean I'm going to be a grandpa?" He asked and I nodded. I took the pictures out of my bag and handed them to him. "Wow..." He said. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I saw my dad examine the images and tears develop in his eyes. I couldn't help it. I stood up and walked around to where he was sitting and gave him a hug. When he pulled away from the hug I noticed that he no longer had tears in his eyes. "So what's going to happen?"

"Less vigorous work. No dangerous situations of crime scenes. And I always go out to crime scenes with Don. That okay for you?" I asked after explaining away my ideas.

My dad raised his eyebrows. "I would prefer if you didn't go out to crime scenes at all..."

"Yeah, me too." Don said, agreeing with my dad. I gave him a look to silence him.

"That's not going to happen." I said, putting my foot down.

"Okay. Well I guess that I'm going to have to give in then." I thanked my dad. "Are you guys coming to Charlie's?"

"Er, yeah sure." I said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." My dad said. Don and I left, popping into his office to get some of his paperwork. We left and went home.

We sat for a while at home, going through paperwork. I glanced at the clock. "It's seven, we should probably go to Charlie's."

"Yep. Zo, are we going to tell everyone when we get there?" Don asked.  
>"I'm not sure if we should. I mean I'm only two months. Should we start telling people so early?" I said, worried about the whole wait-until-the-three-month-mark thing.<p>

"I think people might guess. I mean I'm going to be buzzing with excitement, your dad is, Lindsay is. I think that we should tell our closest friends." I nodded in agreement. We left the house locking up as we did.

When we got to Charlie's the mood was solemn. Everyone was there, but it was obvious that their minds were elsewhere. Maybe the news of my pregnancy would at least cheer everyone up a little. Don got the drinks, a Guinness for him and an orange juice for me. We joined my dad, Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Jo, Adam, Sid and Sheldon at the regular table.  
>"Hey," I said as I sat down. The guys all said hi. "So we have a bit of news." I said as soon as everyone had settled down. Eight pairs of eyes fell onto Don and I. "Don and I are having a baby."<br>"Congratulations." Everyone said at the same time as smiles erupted on their faces.

"So how far actually gone are you?" Lindsay asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Two months." I replied.

"Wait you knew?" Danny asked Lindsay.  
>"Yeah but I along with Zoey and Don only found out today." She replied to him.<p>

"Wait so we all only found out today?" Adam asked.  
>"Yeah." My dad replied. We all sat and discussed it for a while. It was nine when I yawned.<br>"Hey, we're gonna get going. Zo and I have had a long day." Don said standing up. I looked up at him realising that he was serious.

"Yeah." I said agreeing. "Dad, can I have the day off tomorrow?"

"Yes of course. You can to Don, I will arrange cover for both of you." My dad stood up and gave me a hug and shook Don's hand. As did Adam, Sid and Sheldon. Stella, Danny, Lindsay and Jo gave us both hugs. We left and got in the car. I drove as Don had had a couple of drinks. I parked the car in the garage and we let ourselves into the house, locking the door behind us. The minute we walked into the kitchen, Don spun me around so that I was facing him. He pushed me against the kitchen counter and lifted me onto it so that I didn't have to lean up. He kissed me passionately and hard. After a while I felt a feeling come over me.

"Don stop." I said as I pushed him away from me. I ran from the room and into the downstairs bathroom. I could hear Don behind me. I shut the bathroom door behind me but I didn't lock it. I pushed the toilet seat up and threw up into it. Don opened the door.

Once I was done being sick he asked, "What's made you throw up?"

"You." I said as I stood up, flushed and went to the sink to rinse my mouth out.  
>"Huh?"<p>

"I mean, not you. But your aftershave. It's just really overpowering." I said as we exited the bathroom.  
>He started laughing. "You bought me it."<p>

"Well it was nice when I wasn't pregnant." I said as we sat down on the couch. His hand went instantly to my stomach. I felt the feeling come over me again. "I'm not even kidding Don, you need to go take a shower."

"Join me?" He asked. I nodded and let him pull me up. As we went up the stairs, Don started discarding my clothes. I was doing the same to him. We walked into the bedroom tangled up with each other. Kissing each other, we entered the shower and I turned it on. The water hit us, it was warm – just the right temperature. We didn't have sex in the shower but it was an intense make-out session. When we got out the shower, I collapsed straight on to the bed. I could hear Don turning the lights off around the house. I felt him lie down in the bed next to me.

The next thing I knew it was the next morning. Don and I had the whole day to ourselves. What could we possibly do?

**A/N: Wow! Can't believe that this is chapter 27 done. **

**What do you think that Don and Zoey will do on their day off?  
>Read and Review please! <strong>


	28. Month Three

Chapter 28: Month Three

**A/N (1): I have decided that I am now going to do the chapters month by month. It is all from Zoey's point of view and has the reactions of others how they perceive her. It will document everything that she goes through.**

**A/N (2): So sorry about the amount of time it has taken to get this chapter out. My intention is now to work on this more and stop neglecting this story. I have so much fun thinking of things to write and then even more actually writing the individual chapters. **

**A/N (3): As always please read and review, let me know what you guys think, all the reviews really encourage me to write more! **

Waking up on the morning of 13th September 2012, I get a familiar feeling wash over me. Pushing Don's hand off my stomach I jump up off the bed and run to the en-suite bathroom. Pushing the toilet seat up, I lean down and empty my guts into it. I heard Don in the doorway behind me.

"Still no better, huh?" He asked. I got up, flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth at the sink. Once I was done I turned to face him. He had his arms folded across his unclothed chest and he was leaning against the door frame.

"Nope, its every morning now. I just get the sensation of my stomach flipping and next thing I know I'm here, throwing up." Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. "I'm so emotional too, god damn hormones." Don came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

About half an hour later we were downstairs eating breakfast. I was struggling to keep most foods down, so I was stuck with cereal – Corn Flakes this morning. Don was being supportive and doing the same thing. It wasn't long before we were ready and on our way to work.

Walking into the meeting room, we found out that we had a case.

"Zoey, Don you are on the death outside of the Empire State Building. We don't know COD yet, so good luck with that one." My dad said and Don and I left. It wasn't long before we were at the Empire State Building. Walking under the familiar yellow tape it wasn't as bad as what I have seen previously. I put my gloves on and kneeling down next to the body, I started telling Don what I saw with him documenting it into his notebook.

"No blood, no apparent GSW or knife wound. Nothing around the body to indicate anything out of the ordinary. No defensive wounds or tearing on the clothing. There is a wedding ring." I searched the body for some ID. "Wallet. Empty. No money or credit cards. But we do have his drivers licence. Edward Hinks. 41. And we have an address." I flagged for the ME to come and take the corpse away. He was bagged up and wheeled to the ME van. I checked around the area where the body was found and I picked up basic items which could be found around New York City. A couple of receipts, a recently chewed piece of gum, a piece of paper, a fraction of a dollar note, etc. As I was bagging potential pieces of evidence, Don was talking to potential witnesses.

I was packing up when he came back over. "You get much?" He asked.

"Not really, just everything that can be found on every street corner in New York, you?" I replied and questioned.

"They either saw nothing or saw a man collapse. Where we going now?"

"For some food." We were now walking back to his car and he gave me a questioning look. "What the OBG/YN says that I have to give in to my cravings."

He laughed. "Well, what are you craving right now?"

"Steak and Chinese with McDonald's fries..." I replied as I put my kit into the boot of the car.  
>"Seriously?" I nodded. "Okay you'll be lucky to get a steak at this time but we'll try. Steak, Chinese and fries? My kid's gonna be so much like me..." He said, grinning like an idiot. We got into the car and Don headed for McDonald's and a Chinese and steak restaurant.<p>

We drove to 120 Lexington Avenue, to Chinese Mirch – a place where we often went with the team. We walked into the restaurant and went up to the counter. The woman on the counter gave us a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, what can I get you today?"  
>I looked over the menu again. "Can I have two sweetcorn and chicken soups, two egg fried rice, two sweet and sour prawns and two chocolate cakes, please?"<p>

"Certainly, taking out?" She didn't question my amount but I saw that Don was beside me.

"Yes please." I said.

"Okay, that will be $80.92 are you paying in cash or by card?" I was now fumbling around my purse for my wallet. I located it and pulled it out.

"By card, please." I snatched my card from the pouch that it was in and handed it over. The woman scanned it and handed it back to me.

"Thank you. Your order should be around ten minutes." She turned and walked into the next room. Don and I sat in the waiting area. While in the waiting area I decided it was a good idea to phone Donohue's and order the steak which would take about 20 minutes.

"Do you want a steak?" I asked Don before dialling the number.

He gave me a questioning look, "Isn't the Chinese for me?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot that you can't eat as much as me." He looked at me suddenly. Offended. "Sorry," I said to him as I dialled the number.

"Good afternoon, Donohue's how may I help?" The male on the phone seemed bored.

"Hi can I place an order to pick up in about 15-20 minutes?" I asked.

"Yes, what can I get you?"

"Can I have a Broiled Prime Sirloin Steak with no onion rings, please?"

"Yes, can I take your name?" He asked.

"Yes, my name is Detective Flack." I replied.

"Okay Detective, it will be about 15-20 minutes for you." He said, perking up instantly – cop thing.

"Okay thank you. Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Don.

"Flack?" He questioned, with a grin on his face.

"Yes, Flack. Well I do have to get used to being a Flack soon. Also, you are going in to collect my food." I grinned at him and he made a shocked face. I yawned and leaned into his body. His arms encircled around me.  
>"How much sleep did you get last night?" He asked.<p>

"A bit, until I had a nightmare, then I was awake for about two hours. After that I fell asleep. Then I woke up to throw up."

"Nightmare?" He questioned, concerned.

"Yeah. I dreamt that you got killed. I was about eight months gone, and you were totally gone. I can't deal with that Don." I could feel myself tearing up again.

He grabbed my face between his hands and made me look at him. "Nothing is going to happen to me. You and this baby are going to have me for a very long time."

"Thank you." I said, wiping the tears away.

While we were waiting I decided to send a text to my dad.

**TO DAD: Hi, it's Zo, Don and I are just waiting on some food, we'll be back in about 20 mins. Done at the CS.**

I didn't wait long for the reply.

**FROM DAD: Okay, no problem. See you soon x**

I smiled at his reply. It wasn't much longer before the woman came out with our order in her hands. I stood up and grabbed the bag out of her hand and said 'Thank you', and then Don and I left. We got into the car and drove to Donohue's. A couple of minutes later and Don was pulling up on the curb outside of Donohue's. He got out and went in. I waited about a minute and a half when he returned. We decided to just ditch McDonald's and head back to the lab. We drove back and Don carried the food in, I carried my kit, with the evidence in.

"Whoa, you never told me you guys were going for food." Danny said, as we walked through the door to the elevator.

"That's 'cause its not for you Messer." Don replied, in a haha sort of way.

Danny made a shocked face. "Come on, I know Zo's pregnant and everything but I'm sure you two can't eat everything there – you will need a hand."

"Sure Danny, sure. Listen I'll shout when we are done and you can have our leftovers." I said as we walked into my office. We ate in a comfortable silence. It wasn't long before we were done and unfortunately there was no leftovers for Danny.

"Want to help me process?" I asked Don and he nodded. I grabbed my lab coat and put it on over my barely-there-bump, and my kit too. We left my office and walked into an empty processing lab. I gloved up and so did Don. I opened my kit and pulled out the packets of evidence.

After two hours of staring at the evidence I had already processed we had decided to call it a day. Sid had called and said that he was ruling cause of death as a heart attack. We handed the file over to an officer and they went to make the announcement to Mr. Hinks wife. Don and I returned to my office.

About an hour later, after we had typed up our notes on the case, we left the lab and joined the team at Charlie's. We ordered our drinks and sat down with Danny, Lindsay, my dad, Stella, Adam and Sheldon.

"How did the case go?" My dad asked as we sat down.

"He died of natural causes – heart attack." I replied as I took a sip of my coke.

We talked more about the cases that they were working on and about an hour later Don and I decided to call it a night. We got home and it wasn't long before we dropped asleep.

The next morning I awoke to a familiar scenario. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, I was sick multiple times. I had had a month and a bit of this but this time was different. Don had already gone downstairs, so once I was done, I brushed my teeth and joined him in the kitchen. The smell of bacon made my nostrils flare, and a sensation to occur in my stomach. I knew that I couldn't make it to the toilet so I went over to the sink. Rinsing the puke away, I turned and looked at Don who was at the hob.

"Your on dish duty tonight." He said as he wrinkled his nose.

"It's fine, it's all gone. Plus we have a dishwasher so I don't understand why we would 'dish duty'." I said, trying a smile.

"Your really pale. Are you okay?" He was turning off the hob and plating up his bacon.

I put my hand to my head, "Erm, no, I'm burning up."

Once I said that, he dropped what he was doing and came over to me. He placed his cool hand on my forehead and not soon after his hand was burning.

"Your not going to work." He said in an authoritative tone.

"Ok." I replied. Feeling too ill to argue.

"Go up to bed. I'll call Mac and then I'll bring you some Tylenol and water." I walked up the stairs and collapsed onto the bed.

I wasn't experiencing pains so I hoped that nothing was wrong with the baby. I put my hand over my stomach and spoke to my child. "You better be okay baby, I can't lose you too."

Don came upstairs not long after. "We both have the day off work. Go to sleep, I'm not going to leave you."

"Don..."

"Yeah?" He asked at me calling his name.

"I don't want this to be anything to do with the baby. I can't lose another one." He grabbed my face with both hands.  
>"You have a bug. Nothing is wrong with the baby. I promise you!" He replied and kissed my forehead before I snuggled down into him.<p>

I woke up a few hours later and I felt a lot better. I pulled myself away from Don, used the toilet and then went downstairs and made myself a glass of icy water. I had the full day off work so I decided that I was going to try and relax and not do any work. I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. Nothing good was on so I settled for a cheesy chic-flick and put my feet up on the couch. It was about an hour later when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it to reveal Stella. I invited her in and gladly took the chicken soup out of her hands. I then went to the kitchen and put some of the soup into two bowls. One for me and one for her. We sat at the breakfast bar and ate the soup. Talking as we did.

"I was going to come earlier but Don told Mac that you were sent to bed, so I left it to let you get some rest."  
>"Yeah, I felt pretty shitty this morning. I don't know what's going on with me. Don thinks that it was just a bug..." I explained.<p>

"But you don't?"

"I don't know. I'm probably just worrying too much. I'm really scared Stell of losing this baby too. I don't think that I would be able to handle losing another one."

"I don't think you're going to lose this baby Zo. You were in a completely different situation last time. Your fiancé just died. You now have a fiance that is 100% here. I honestly think that you are just worrying too much about it." Stella said in her caring tone.

"Yeah I guess." We talked until Don got up and once he did Stella left. We retired to the living room to watch some sitcom about a middle aged couple and their family.

"Do you want to go out and get some fresh air?" I suggested to Don.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I would really like to go to the beach." I said.

"Beach it is then." We got dressed properly and then got into my Range Rover. Don drove to Jacob Riis Park in Queens. We got out the car into the chilled afternoon sun. We walked along the beach listening to the waves hand in hand.

"I should have proposed here..." Don said laughing.

"Hey! I liked the way you proposed to me." I said smiling up at him. We sat down on a bench with the sand at our feet.

"I don't think you realise how much I love you. I don't think I have ever loved anyone the way I love you. You are it for me Zoey and I can't wait to make it official and have you take my last name. Your my best friend and you make me a better person just by being yourself." Don explained himself in a way I had never experienced before.

"I don't know how to top that... So, I love you too Donald Flack. And I can't wait to be Mrs. Flack." I replied. We sat for longer. Me snuggled up to Don. The sun started setting when I told him that we should probably head to Charlie's. We left and went to Charlie's. It was quiet in Charlie's with only a few people there. I called my dad from the booth where we usually all sat.

"Taylor." My dads familiar voice answered.

"Hey, dad it's me. Where is everyone? Don and I are at Charlie's."

"We'll be along soon, kiddo." He said, before abruptly hanging up.

"What's up?" Don said as he set down our drinks.

"I've just called my dad and he sounded stressed out and then hung up on me." I replied, getting worried.

"Well what did he say?"

"That he would be along soon." I said.

"Stop panicking. If no ones here in an hour, we'll swing by the lab and check on them. It's probably just been a busy case." I agreed to the terms and sat back and enjoyed my coke while absent mindedly rubbing my stomach. After 45 minutes, half the team walked in, ordered drinks and sat down with us. There was my dad, Danny, Jo and Sheldon.

"Where have you been?" I asked them all.

"Tough case." Was all that Danny said. We talked for a bit longer and then everyone decided to retire to bed. Don and I were the last to leave.

We got into the car and headed home. "What do you think that Danny meant by the tough case?" I asked when we were half way home.

"I think he meant that its tomorrows problem for us..." We never spoke about that again that night but Don decided to bring up and hard topic for us to discuss. "Can you remember you telling me that you would sign yourself off field duty when you told everyone about the baby?"

"Don I don't want to discuss this here." We were almost home and I didn't want to get into an argument while we were driving. When we pulled into the garage I got out of the car quickly. I opened the door to the house and walked into the kitchen, I was quickly followed by Don.

"Are we going to ever discuss this?" He asked.  
>"What do you want me to do? Sit on my ass while everyone else is out there doing the job that I love?" I was getting defensive.<p>

"No, I don't want you to sit on your ass but the thing is it's dangerous at crime scenes, Zo!" He was getting equally defensive.

"So what? I risk my life everyday at crime scenes, what's the difference now?"

"The difference is that your pregnant. Your not the only one now. You need to think about the baby too. I don't know how many more crime scenes I can go to with you, without thinking of all the dangers there. What happens if something does happen to you and the baby gets hurt too? I can't handle panicking all the time about the two of you Zoey and I'm not going to continue. If your not going to go to your dad about this then I will!" He almost shouted.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed and went upstairs. Sitting on our bed, I decided to send him a text.

**TO DON: If you think that your sleeping in the same bed as me tonight, you can think again! I don't want you anywhere near me for the rest of the night! **

It wasn't long after I sent the message that I heard the front door slam shut. I looked out the window and saw Don climbing into his car. The car speed off into the darkness. I knew where he would be going – Danny's. I wasn't going to think too much into it and I turned the TV on and relaxed in bed. I fell asleep. It wasn't much longer that I heard my phone ringing.

"Taylor." I answered sleepily.

"Zo, it's Stella." She sounded frantic.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Don's been in a car crash."

"WHAT? SHIT! Where is he?" I was beginning to panic.

"He's at Belleview. They won't let us know anything as we are not family. They need you here Zo."

I threw on a pair of boots and a jacket. "I'm on my way." I practically ran out of the house. I jumped into my car and turned on the siren. I peeled through the almost empty streets of New York. Once I got to Belleview I just parked anywhere and ran in. I got the room that he was in off of the receptionist and ran through the halls in search of it. Once I found it, I burst through the door to find Don with a bandage on his head and he left arm in a cast.

"What the fuck were you thinking? What the hell happened? I could kill you. I really could." It was then that I jumped into his arms. "Do not ever do this to me again Don!" I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Zo, I have two fractured ribs could you not squeeze me quite as much please?" I released him.

"What happened?" We sat on the bed as he explained that after receiving my text he decided to go to Danny's and on the way there a cab driver smashed into the side of him. He ended up with a hairline fracture on his skull. Two fractured ribs on his left side off of the seatbelt and his left arm broken. He was released not much longer than that, and after telling Stella and Danny what had happened, I took him home. I put him to bed and gave him his painkillers then snuggled into his good side.

The next morning, I woke up to painful groans coming from Don. He was sitting on the bed struggling to open his bottle of painkillers. I got up and walked round to face him. I took the bottle of pills out of his hands and opened them. I shook two out and gave them to him. He took them and looked up at me.

"It's me who is supposed to be looking after you right now."

"How's that?" I asked.

"Your pregnant, Zoey. You don't need this kind of shit off me." He put his head down and rested his good hand on my slightly swollen stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted his head. I kissed him passionately and he snaked his arm around my hip and dragged me on top of him. He winced slightly as I landed on him. I repositioned myself so that I wasn't hurting him as much. It wasn't much longer after that we collapsed onto the bed exhausted from the sex session that we had just experienced.

My phone rang soon after that.

"Taylor." I answered.

"Zoey, you and Don have the rest of the week off." My dad said when I answered.

"Thanks dad. Listen would I be able to be signed out of field work and just stick to lab work until after the baby's born?" I asked. I turned to see Don lying next to me grinning.

"Yeah of course, there's a form you have to fill out but that can wait. Want me to swing by tonight?"

"Er... Yeah please dad. If you bring food, I'll love you forever." I replied.

He laughed. "I'm your father, you will love me forever. Chinese sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Listen, Zo. I've got to go. Love you." He said, I responded with a 'love you' and hung up.

"What was that about?" Don asked.

"I'm officially off field duty and we have the rest of the week off." I said and leaned over to kiss him. Before I even got to kiss him I felt 'that' sensation wash over me. Holding my mouth, I ran to the bathroom and filled the toilet.

"You okay?" Don shouted in.

"Yeah I'm fine." I shouted back. I splashed cold water on my face and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash.

For the remainder of the week we sat around in our sweats and watched old movies. We only moved or made an effort when we had guests. There was one day when Lindsay couldn't get a babysitter for Lucy so we looked after her. Don played with her while I tidied up after the two. Lucy was now at the age where she was everywhere and getting into everything. It was murder trying to keep an eye on her all the time. At one point I was making her some food and when I turned around she had pasta, baby wipes and ketchup all over the kitchen floor and her. I couldn't help but burst into laughter when I saw her. Don did the same when he saw her. At one point through the week, I let Don into my moms room. Although he had been in before, it was hard to actually let him in. We sat while I told him all the fun I had had with my mom in this room. All the times we had played dress-up. Or the times when my dad was working late and we would have ice cream and chips in bed while watching a cheesy film. The few times in which my mom smoothed back my hair after a boy I liked was mean to me. And the times after 9/11 when I would come up her to remind myself of how she dressed, or what she smelled like, or the make-up that she wore. She was my best friend and I made sure that Don realised how special she was to me. Although Don also had personal experience of losing his mom, we had come to the mutual agreement that the way and timing in which I lost mine was worse. He had the chance to say goodbye to his mom whereas I am still waiting for something that can allow her to be buried. No trace means that I can't actually put her to rest. I know that to be able to bury her is all that my dad and I want. We spent a full day going through old paperwork that we had both accumulated in the past several months. We decided to try and help each other out which ended badly. Don was so old school that the majority of his notes were written instead of typed so I got frustrated trying to work out what he meant. We then decided to do our separate ones. I emailed all my completed paperwork to Stella so that she could print it out at the lab and file them. She then let me know that she had put it all on my desk. The whole week went by like a blur. The majority of our time was spent in sweats and hoodies relaxing on the sofa. By the time the following Monday came we could barely remember how to walk, let alone do our jobs.

The morning of 24th September was the same as any other working day. We got up early, had breakfast and drove to work. Me driving this time as Don couldn't. We walked through the precinct and took the elevator up to the lab. We arrived outside the glass office where we held our briefings to find the whole team already sat around the oval table. We took our seats next to team members. We turned our attention to my dad who was at the front ready to deliver everyone's roles of the day.

"Danny, Lindsay and Jo. You are all on our new case." They all turned their attention to the iPad's in front of them which gave them a brief description of the crime scene and the address. They left a few moments after my dad told them that. "The rest of us are on last weeks crime scene evidence. Zoey, you stick with me and I'll explain what's happened. Adam and Stella you are on ballistics. And Don you can either come with me and Zoey or Stella and Adam."

"I'll come with you and Zo." Don said quickly.

"Okay. Right lets go." We left the briefing room and walked into one of the labs. The table had already been set up with evidence. Sprawled across the back-light table was hundreds of dollars in small bills, a bloody rucksack, a ripped t-shirt, a jacket with a bullet hole in it, several disfigured bullets, several bullet casings and an exploded dye pack.

"Bank job?" I questioned as I glanced over the evidence.

"Yes. This was the big case that we've been working on. It's a high ranking bank so it's important that we get answers quickly on this one. We were called out on Tuesday and we have pretty much gotten no where. We have four fatalities and two seriously injured. There was a number of hostages, one of which is now dead and the other of which is critically injured. The three other fatalities are the bank manager, a security guard and a pedestrian just outside of the bank. The other critically injured is the suspect, who we can't question because he is in a coma. He got shot outside of the bank. We have no idea who did that. From eye-witness accounts it was a tinted SUV fired at him, killed the pedestrian and struck the suspect. Possible getaway car is what we have deduced. We need you on this, Zo, I need a fresh pair of eyes to go over all the footage from the CCTV cameras, look through all the witness reports, reports from cops and Sid and go over all the evidence. Can you do that for me?" My dad explained and asked.

"Yes of course." My dad nodded and left to go check on someone else. "Wanna take the reports and I'll process?" I asked Don. He leant over me and grabbed the folders from the edge of the table and sat down at a bench behind me and begun to read. I could hear him taking notes on a separate piece of paper. I left the lab and walked to my office and grabbed my lab coat. As I walked back to the lab I put it on.

It was now Friday, 28th September, and after days of going over evidence again and again, we finally all came to a conclusion that we agreed on. I stood at the bottom of the table and presented my findings to the rest of the team. I was running the scenario that I had decided on while I explained what I had concluded.

"The bank robber entered from the west side of the building. He then proceeded to take everyone who was in the bank hostage. He asked for $1,000,000 in small bills and sent the workers, in the bank that day, to fetch them. A security guard heard the ruction and came to investigate. He was then shot and killed. The bank manager stood up to the robber and he was also shot and killed. As the robber then thought about what he did and waited for the money to arrive, two brave hostages tried to escape. They got near the door when they were shot. One was killed and the other has survived but is paralysed from the waist down. Once the money arrived the robber proceeded to make a call to his getaway driver. They arranged a place to meet. The robber exited the bank and walked to the meeting point. In the mean time the dye pack put in between the money exploded covering the money and the robber. The getaway car arrived and then continuously shot at the robber. Wounding the robber and killing an innocent bystander in the process." I ended the scenario and returned to my seat. My dad wrapped up the meeting and we all went our separate ways. Don had decided to stay in the bullpen today so I had time to sit and relax in my office. I sat and signed off all my paperwork and then filed them accordingly. After that I decided to have a look at the worldly news and goings on. Depression filled my laptop screen as the words mass murder, execution and crime jumped out at me. I know I'm a crime scene investigator but I didn't need to see a crime scene in everything that I do. I don't understand why humans can't just be nice to each other and live in peace and harmony. But I suppose that if that happened then me, my family and friends would all be out of a job. So in some ways its a good thing.

I was surfing the net looking at clothes when a plain white dress caught my eye. I then typed into the search engine 'Wedding Dresses'. There was about ten websites on the first page out of millions that appeared. _'How the hell am I ever going to get an idea when there's this many?!' _I questioned myself as I looked at the website names. I decided to call Don up. I dialled his number and waited on him answering.  
>"Flack."<p>

"Hey, it's me. Would you be able to come up here so I can talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Yeah, course I can. I'm not doing anything down here, I'll be up in a minute." He hung up the phone and I switched off my computer screen. I picked up my iPad and opened the note pad up. I deliberated between the title's of 'Zoey and Don's Wedding', 'Wedding Day' and 'Wedding'. I decided to be simple and stick with the title of 'Wedding'. I heard the lift bell ding and looked up to see Don walking into my office. He shut the glass door behind him and I motioned for him to have a seat opposite me.

"What's up?" He asked as he sat down.

"I think that we should talk about when we want to get married."

"I want to do it as soon as possible Zo. I want you to be a Flack before the baby comes." He said.

"So do I." I looked at him, and smiled.

"Let's go then." We stood up and walked out of my office. We went into Lindsay's office and told her the plan. Then we did the same with Danny. We all left and drove to the City Town Hall. Don and Lindsay got out the car and went to sign us in. Danny and I hung back in the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, this isn't you Zo. You want big and spectacular, not a repeat of me and Linds." Danny said to me, I looked him in the eye.

"I want Don, Danny. After the baby comes we'll do something big and spectacular. But right now I want this. I want to be Mrs. Flack. What happened to Don last week made me realise that I want everything now, before it's too late." I explained my reasons.

"If your sure, Zo."

"About Don, I am..." I placed a hand on my tiny bump and smiled, thinking of the future that was ahead of us. I needed to marry Don. I believe in my heart that we were brought together for a reason and that reason was to be where we are now. The hurtful things that has happened in our pasts just make us stronger to be together. We are a strong couple. We may argue, but what couple doesn't. We were born to be together, in one form or another.

Danny and I left the car and walked up the steps. We joined Don and Lindsay in the registrar office. I was starting to get nervous as I walked up to Don. None of us were wearing the appropriate thing to get married in. We were all in jeans, with Don and Danny in regular t-shirts, Lindsay in a shirt and me in a flowing blouse. We stood side-by-side as we said our vows to each other. Promising to be faithful, loyal and supportive for the rest of our life together. Moments later the 'I dos' were over and done with. We signed our marriage certificate and that was it. We were officially a married couple. Once we left the town hall, we decided to go and get rings. Mine was a thin silver band and Don's was a larger silver band. They both went onto our third fingers, mine under my engagement ring. We decided to go to Charlie's and start to celebrate. I called the team and told them to come to Charlie's as soon as they could. It wasn't long before the whole team had joined us.

Don told them all at once. "I don't know if any of you have realised but both me and Zoey have an extra piece of jewellery. We decided last minute today to get married. No one except for our witnesses were invited. It was short and sweet and we are now officially man and wife." Everyone clapped and cheered as Don told them. I thought that my dad would have been mad that he wasn't there but he was the happiest I had seen him in a while.

Danny was the next to speak. "Can everyone raise their glasses to my best friends. To Zoey and Don, who were made for each other. They deserve every bit of happiness they can get. They are a perfect couple and I'm sure that the baby that is currently in Zoey's stomach will be equally as perfect. I wish them a long and successful marriage together and I'm sure it will be the best one of of all of ours." We all raised our glasses. I couldn't drink, and to show support Lindsay had decided to not drink either. So when everyone was raising their glasses of alcohol, Lindsay and I raised our glasses of soda. We celebrated late into the night, with extra people joining us as well. It was early in the morning when we got into the house. Don went straight to bed, he was really drunk. I was sitting on the couch checking my Facebook. It was time to update my relationship status. It was changed in a matter of seconds from Engaged to Donald Flack, to Married to Donald Flack. The pictures from today and tonight were put on and everyone was tagged. My status was updated to _'Couldn't be happier right now. I married the love of my life today. I am sorry to all who couldn't be here today but in a few months time we will be arranging a get-together. My heart and soul belongs to Don. We can't wait until the baby is born and we become a proper family.' _It was a short status alerting everyone to the fact that we were now married. I was high on an adrenaline buzz, I couldn't sleep, so I just stayed online and made my way through the notifications, messages and well wishes. I fell asleep on the couch with my iPad on top of me. I was woken up by banging in the kitchen.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked a rough looking Don.<p>

"Looking for some aspirin." I pointed to the cupboard in which the bottle was in. He fumbled around in the cupboard and got the bottle. He winced as he opened it. The pain obviously still hitting him. He took a seat after he swallowed the aspirin down. I joined him.

"Hungover?" I asked. He nodded.

"How you feeling, Mrs. Flack?" I smiled as he said that.  
>"Ecstatic..." That was enough to sum up how we both were feeling. I left Don, sleeping off last night, and went to work.<p>

I walked into my dad's office. "Hey."

"Hey, Zo." I walked to the filing cabinate and took out my file. My dad was watching me. I then took out a form which had 'Change of Personal Details' written at the top. "Your doing that so soon?"

"Yeah, sooner the better." I took a seat opposite my dad and began to fill out the form.

**FULL NAME: **_**ZOEY MICHELLE MONTGOMERY TAYLOR FLACK**_

**DATE OF BIRTH: **_**03/04/86**_

**ADDRESS: 320 EAST, 72ND STREET**

** #1-2A**

** NEW YORK**

** NY**

** 10021**

**BADGE NUMBER: 2085**

**I.D. NUMBER: 20132002343363**

**REASON FOR CHANGE OF DETAILS: _RECENTLY MARRIED, NAME CHANGE. NEED NEW I.D. BADGE WITH NEW NAME ON. ALSO ALL DETAILS ON FILE NEED CHANGED TO NEW NAME. NEW CARDS REQUIRED WITH NEW NAME ON. NOW KNOWN AS 'DETECTIVE ZOEY FLACK'. ALL DETAILS TO BE CHANGED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. NEW NAME PLAQUES REQUIRED TOO. EMAIL ADDRESS' AND PHONE NAMES NEED TO BE CHANGED TOO. _**

I filled out the rest of the form as required. Signed and dated the bottom and handed the form to my dad. It was an easy thing to do but so many things needed changed.

"How's your husband?" My dad asked.

"Dying, apparently. He shouldn't have drank as much as what he did last night." I replied.

"I'll get all this done for you as soon as possible. It's going to be weird, Zo. Not seeing Taylor on everything."

"There's too many Taylor's in this place now. There's technically only one Flack in the Crime Lab now. It's going to be less confusing for people who need to get in touch with one of us now." My dad agreed to what I was saying. At the end of it there was Mac Taylor, Zoey Taylor and Stella Taylor in the Crime Lab at the moment. In a few days time it will only be Mac and Stella Taylor. It was going to be strange not being Taylor any more, but it was still in my name, just now behind another one. I left my dad's office and went to mine. I called my bank and got all of accounts changed into my new name and changed other things like my passport, drivers licence, etc. I removed my name plaque from the door and the one of my desk and put them in one of the drawers in my office. The rest of my day was spent, filling out other forms to do with my name change.

When I got in from work, Don was cooking dinner.

"Want a hand?" I asked.

"No, you just sit at the table and relax." I did as he said. He brought dinner over to me and we ate our steak, salad and fries in a comfortable silence. If this is what our married life was going to be like, I think I am going to enjoy it. We left the plates and retired to watching TV.

"I filled out all the forms for my name change today." I told him. He nodded and we went back to watching TV. After that we went up to bed and slept off the day.

The next day was the last day of the month, Sunday 30th September 2012. On the third of October, I would officially be four months into my pregnancy. The baby was actually due to be born on my birthday, but I, Reed, Don and his sister, Samantha, were all born early, so it wasn't probable that the baby would be born on my birthday, it would more likely be early.

It was Sunday, so it was technically classed as a rest day for us all. The only way that we would go into work would be if we were called in. My dad and I decided to have a father-daughter trip to my moms unofficial grave. It would be hard but we knew that we had to do it. The trip there was quite, filled with a comfortable silence. We knew that the other felt guilty about not being able to go on 9/11 but we understood each others reasons too. When we arrived at ground zero, we both had a solemn expression on our faces. We walked to the official memorial with a bouquet of white roses in both of our hands. I searched on the memorial wall for my mom's name, and when I finally found it, I pressed my fingers to my lips and then sealed the name 'Claire Taylor' with a kiss. My dad and I then placed the flowers on the ground and stood in complete silence for a few minutes. Once our silence was over I whispered, "Love you mom." and my dad said the words, "Miss you Claire.". We turned and walked back to the car. My dad drove me home and I got out the car, I couldn't say anything to him, because I knew I would break down if I did. I walked into the house and straight passed Don who was sitting on his iPad. I walked at a normal pace upstairs, and to the end of the hall, and up the second set of stairs. All I wanted was to be in my 'safe place'. My safe place of course was my mom's room, which had been kept the same since she died. I needed to just curl up in a ball and let myself settle down. I lay down on her bed and let the tears flow over. I had the sense that my mom was around so I wasn't as upset as what I could have been. These tears were flowing because I realised that my mom wouldn't be around to hold my hand on my wedding day, or to see my baby grow up.

It was about twenty minutes later that I left the room, composed and my mind clear. I walked back down to where Don was still on his iPad. He shifted his body so that I could sit down next to him and I did.

"What you looking at?" I asked him as I curled up into his left side, he was warm so I cuddled in even more.

"It's just a cold case of mine from a few years ago. Every now and again I go back to it to see if I can see anything new, but nothing seems to pop up with it. I hate having cold cases on my record."

I scowled up at him, "Everyone has cold cases Don, even the most perfect Detective has a cold case on their record."

He touched my nose, "Even you?"

I smiled, "Of course I have. I have more than one. It's not the best feeling when you get one, but unfortunately that's part of the job that we signed up to do." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. He locked his iPad and put it down. He then moved so that my torso and abdomen was across his lap and my legs were where my body had previously been occupying. "What did you do that for?"

"Am I not allowed to stare into my fiancées eyes? Or have access to my baby which is inside of her?" He asked, stroking my face and placing his other hand over my stomach. I felt safe and secure, we sat in silence for a few moments before Don spoke again. "Is it weird that I can tell that your boobs are getting bigger?" I burst out laughing.

"Your so observant! If you weren't a Detective you should have been a train spotter."It was not Don's turn to laugh. I couldn't help myself, I sat up and swung my leg over the two of his. I stroked his face with my hands and then leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. His hands then started to explore my rear and we both deepened the kiss. One of my hands roamed his torso while my other hand grabbed a fistful of his hair. When we finally broke apart from the kiss, we were panting and I could see lust in his eyes and he could probably see the same in mine. My arms came up to knot around his neck as he stood up and my legs tight around his waist. He walked upstairs, very difficultly, with me wrapped around his body. Once we got into our room, our clothes were soon discarded and we begun to make love against the wall...


	29. Month Four

Chapter 29: Month Four

**A/N (1): I only realised after I published the last chapter that I made an error. I had already married Don and Zoey but at the end I referred to Zoey being Don's fiancée, I apologise for that, it should have been wife. They are 100% married now. I have been so busy recently that I am writing something, the leaving it, then going back to it and not remembering or checking what I had wrote. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**A/N (2): As always please read and review, let me know what you guys think, all the reviews really encourage me to write more! **

"ERGH!" I screamed into the mirror as I was trying to fasten the button on my jeans. I could hear Don running the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked, flushed from running so fast.

"My jeans no longer fit me! I have nothing that fits me any more. This baby is slowly ruining my fashion sense!" I said in a harsher tone than what I meant it. The baby had already stopped me from wearing my usual heels, as I was now finding that they hurt much quicker than what they had previously.

"You need maternity clothes now, that's why." He replied, sighing as he did.

"No way! I'm not making myself look fatter than what I already do." I was having a slight freak-out.

"Your not fat, Zo! And anyway even if you are, you've got quite the excuse of why you are." I looked up at him in horror. "Babe, your not fat, your just pregnant." I left the conversation at that and had to settle for going to work in a pair of leggings and a long top. The top was a tight one so you could defiantly make out a growing bump in it.

I was now 17 weeks pregnant and even though it was all exciting, it was difficult dealing with all the changes happening to my body. With me now being officially into my second trimester, the morning sickness and general vomiting had stopped, I still felt nauseous, but I had figured out what to avoid in order to not feel it.

Once at work, I dumped my bag and coat in my office and went on the hunt for my best friend. She had been through all this before so she would know a solution to what was happening.

"You looked pissed." She remarked, as I strode into the lab in which she was working in.

"That's because I am. Have you seen this?" I pointed to my growing stomach.

"Clothes not fitting, huh?" I nodded. "Got to warn you, it gets bigger, you know."

"I know, I just didn't think that it would be so soon."

"Tell you what, we'll call it a day at lunch, the lab can handle everything, and I'll take you maternity shopping." She knew I loved to shop, so this perked me up immediately, however the word maternity didn't!

I wasn't too busy at work so I went down to find my husband. I checked Don's office and he wasn't there, I did however, get directed to one of the interview rooms, where Danny and he were interviewing a perp. I stood behind the glass in the viewing room watching as Danny asked question after question and the got 'no comment' back each time. It wasn't long before Danny decided to call it on the interview for now. They headed out the room and straight for the viewing room. They were chatting as they came in.  
>"... not going to be an easy one to break." Danny finished off his sentence and Don mumbled an 'mmm-hmm' as they walked in.<p>

"Hi." Danny and Don said. Don walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Need a hand interviewing?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can if you want. But I want to be in there." I nodded understanding that it was because of Don's over-protectiveness of me that he insisted to being in the interview with me.

I took the case file out of Don's hand and quickly glanced at it. First-degree murder suspect, of fourteen counts, brunette victims between the ages of 14-19. I read the required information, just the basics and then walked into the interview room, Don followed me and Danny stayed behind the glass.

"Mr. James, I'm Detective Flack, it's nice to meet you." I started the interview off polite, the best way to start when the perp is being cagey.

"Ain't you Flack too?" He asked looking at Don, who nodded once. "So what are you guys, like, brother and sister? Nah. That ain't it, not the way he's looking at you as if he's going to jump in front of a bullet to save your life. Married? Yeah. That's the one. A married Detective couple. Ain't fucking a fellow officer against the rule book?" He was observant. I would give him that one.

"Mr. James, we are not here today to discuss my personal life. We are here today to find out why you brutally murdered 14 young girls. Do you want to tell me why you did that?" I was trying to regain the upper hand.

"How 'bout you tell me why he's looking at you as if your breakable? And I'll tell you what you want to hear?" He was also trying to regain the upper hand.

"No I would rather not discuss this." I said, staying calm. I could feel Don's eyes on my face.

"Well that's unfortunate..." It was then that he slammed his head off of the metal table in front of him. I jumped up and Don stood in front of me. "You see Detective's, I did kill those women and I enjoyed every second of the killings very much. They gave me a sensation that was better than sex. And the fact that they were little girls made it even better. But that isn't going to matter when your bosses find out that this male Detective here didn't like the way that I was looking at his wife, so he grabbed the back of my neck and smashed my face into this table here." He had a large laceration on his forehead and most likely a broken nose, and maybe a dislocated eye socket.

I started laughing, "See that would have worked... Maybe... You see, when a person grabs someone's neck in order to slam someone's head into a table it would leave a lot of internal bruising on the muscles in the neck. You won't have this, as he didn't do that. All you have now is a few injuries and probably a headache. What we have is a witness, a confession and a stupid man on our hands who does not know nothing! Thanks for the confession, I wouldn't bank on getting a doctor to see you any time soon because all of my officers are too busy to stop their work to get you some help, so I'm afraid you are just going to have to suffer. Please, try and keep your blood on you, I don't want anybody to slip in it." I laughed again and walked out of the room with Don. Danny met us outside of the door.

"That has got to be the best interview I have ever seen you do." He high fived me once the door was shut.

"Are you okay?" Don asked. Touching my arm.

"Yeah I'm fine, you do realise that the baby is now going crazy, right?" I looked down at my stomach.

"Cause of him, in there?" He looked pissed.

"No cause you touched my arm." I laughed. I knew why it happened, I had hypersensitivity to his touch, it was as if an electrical current was all over my body, my heart rate increased and the baby obviously picked up on this. He smiled and hugged me close to his body, but still allowing room for my bump to be between us.

"Did you come down for any particular reason or was it just to see your husband in action?" Danny asked interrupting our moment.

I lifted my head off Don's chest, and stepped away from him, so that I was now facing both him and Danny. "Yeah, Lindsay is going to drag me shopping for maternity clothes, so I'm taking our car, we'll pick Lucy up and then we'll just go back to ours, we can all do something tonight together. I'm thinking about inviting Reed over too." We had now started coming to work in the same car, it was easier than bringing two to the same place. It posed a slight problem if Don was out on call and I needed to get somewhere, but I had colleagues who could drop me off and pick me up, so it was working out quite well.

"Sounds good. What time are you two leaving?" Don asked.

"At the start of our lunch break, I think we're just going grab something to eat while we are out. Can I have the car keys?" I smiled at Don.

"I can't believe that your leaving me car-less, what happens if I get called out?" I could tell that he was joking because of the smile playing on his lips.

"You've got access to squad cars, don't you?" I replied, cockily.

He handed me the keys to his car. "I better go do this paperwork. I'll call you later on. Danny you coming?" He kissed me and we all left the room. Danny and Don went into his office and I went into the elevator up to the crime lab.

"Hey." My dad said as I left the elevator. He must have been leaving his office as I was in the lift. "Heard your leaving early..."

"Yeah me and Linds are going to do some shopping." I replied. "Do you want to come to ours tonight, so far it's me, Don, Danny and Linds, but I'm thinking about making it a night in where we watch movies or something."

"Yeah sounds good. I'll see you all later. Got to run, Zo, but I'll let you know what time Stella and I can come over." I agreed and let my dad go. I walked into my office and sat at my desk. I grabbed my cell off my desk and scrolled through my list of contacts until I came to Reed's name. I pressed the number and waited on him answering. After a few rings, I heard his familiar voice.

"Reed Garrett."

"Hey it's Zo." I said into the iPhone.

"Hi, what's up?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"What, is your little sister not allowed to phone her big brother just for a chat now?" I said laughing.

"You never phone just for a chat."

"Okay, its not for a chat. Fancy coming for a get-together tonight at my house?" I asked knowing that I couldn't keep up the charade with Reed. He knew me too well.

"Depends on if Pizza is included in it?" I had to laugh at how serious he was being.

"Yes Pizza is included. Be there for 7 no later okay?" I loved giving the sister routine.

"Okayyyy." He dragged out the word. "I'm gonna be late for class, I'll see you at 7. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." I said before I hung up.

It wasn't long before I was joined in my office by Lindsay. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." We walked to the elevator and got into it, pressed the ground floor button and went down. We walked out into the precinct. As we walked past Don's office I peaked my head around the open door. "We're leaving now." Both Danny and Don stood up and walked over to where me and Lindsay were standing. Danny planted a kiss on Lindsay's lips and Don planted a deeper kiss onto my lips.

"Are you guys ever going to get past the honeymoon stage?" Danny asked, looking at us.

Both Don and I looked at each other and said, "Nah." at the same time. Laughing he hugged me and put a protective hand on my stomach in a way of saying goodbye to our unborn baby. "See you later." He said as me and Lindsay walked towards the car park out the back. There was a chill in the air the moment we walked out of the doors and into the parking lot, I grabbed my coat tighter around myself and pressed the button on the keys which unlocked the car. Lindsay got into the passenger side as I got into the drivers side. I slid the key into the ignition and turned the car on. I immediately pressed the heaters and waited a few moments before I reversed out of Don's car parking space. I drove to our first destination, the Olive Garden in Times Square. This was a favourite eat in restaurant for me and the rest of the team as it was close to work and close to the stores me and Lindsay wanted to visit. I parked the car up and Lindsay and I went into the restaurant.

"Table for two?" The waiter greeted us and asked.

"Yes please." I replied. He lead us to our table and then seated us. He handed a menu to us both and left us for a few moments to decide.

"May I take your drinks orders?" He asked when he returned.

"Yes can I have a large strawberry smoothie please." I replied.

"I'll have the same, thanks." Lindsay said. He went away to get our drinks. "What you thinking about having?"

"Just a normal starter and then a grilled chicken Linguine alla Marinara. You?"

Lindsay set her menu down, "I'll just have the same as you."

The waiter returned and set out drinks down and asked for our food orders. "Can I have two grilled chicken flatbreads and two grilled chicken Linguine alla Marinara, please." He wrote down our orders and said that he wouldn't be long in returning with our food.

We made small talk about cases and family life, it wasn't long before we got our appetisers and we ate those talking again about stuff that best friends do. We then got our main course and did the same as we ate those. The food was excellent quality from here and was at a reasonable price too. Lindsay and I decided to indulge and order two chocolate mousse cakes which were delicious! After that we asked for the bill. We decided to split the bill as it wasn't too much. We each paid $41.65. We left the restaurant and went straight to 5th Avenue, and started looking in the stores. By the end of our shopping trip, I had spent an obscene amount of money and had multiple bags from Abercrombie & Fitch, H&M, Hollister Co, Saks and Victoria's Secret. By the time we finished shopping it was 6pm and we had to collect Lucy from the nannies. Once we picked Lucy up, we headed back to my house.

We walked in the door, being worn down by bags and were greeted by Don and Danny spread out on the sofas watching a game of basketball.

"Have fun?" Don asked.

"Yep, but you know that when I go shopping I always have fun." I curled up next to him on the sofa and tried to make sense of the game that I had missed about three quarters of.

"What time are people coming round?" Danny asked as he silenced Lucy with a cuddle.

"I told everyone about 7pm." We all went back to watching the game. I was just starting to nod off when Don cheered really loudly as the New York Knicks scored the final points.

It was around about 6:45 when the doorbell rang and Reed was standing there.

"Whoa, how big are you?"

"Your not supposed to say that to your little sister." I laughed as I gave him a hug. It wasn't long before the living room was full of people. There was Don, me, my dad, Stella, Reed, Samantha, Lindsay, Danny and Lucy. We were having a group discussion.

"You do realise that when the baby comes that little miss or mister will absolutely turn your lives upside down, right?" Danny said.

"Yeah but I think me and Zo are more than ready for this..." Replied Don.

"Zoey has always been a mom. Even though I'm older, when our mom died she basically brought me up." My heart melted as Reed said his bit. "She's has never just been my little sister but she has always been my best friend and yes, I'll be the first to admit I never made life easy for mom or dad but she was always there to pick up my shit and be the one to sit and tell me where I went wrong."

"Reed, I..." I was speechless, which didn't happen very often.

We decided to change the subject and got on about the Knicks game, after that we ordered pizza. At around 11pm, Don and I decided to call it a night, well mainly I decided to call it a night and Don agreed with me.

The next morning, I decided to take a holiday. I text my dad early in the morning.

**TO MAC TAYLOR: Hey, you know how I have about 40 holiday days built up? X **

**FROM MAC TAYLOR: Yeah, what's up? X **

**TO MAC TAYLOR: I was wondering if I could take the day just to get some stuff sorted for the baby? X**

**FROM MAC TAYLOR: Of course you can, take a couple of days x**

**TO MAC TAYLOR: Thanks, love you, see you soon xx**

**FROM MAC TAYLOR: Love you too xx**

Don was getting ready for work. "I'm going to go nursery shopping today. I've already cleared it with my dad to take the day."

"Well I'll let you know when I can knock off and I'll come and meet you later on." Don said.

"Okay." I said goodbye and kissed him as he left. I dressed casual – a pair of maternity skinny jeans, a loose blouse and ugg boots. I put a light cover of make-up on and pulled my hair into a dangling pony tail. I put a light jacket over the top and got into my car. I drove to 5th Avenue and got out at the bank. I sent Don a text.

**TO DON FLACK: I'm at the bank now, I'll let you know which store I go to first xx**

**FROM DON FLACK: Where about's are you? Xx**

**TO DON FLACK: 5th Ave xx**

I was standing in the queue in the bank when three males walked in, wearing all black and with balaclavas over their faces, they each pulled out a gun, each was of various sizes and I guessed that they had more on them. _'This isn't good.'_ One shot rang out.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND. ANYONE TRIES ANYTHING AND I WILL SHOOT YOU." I got down on the ground along with the other customers. I knew that I had my badge and gun in my purse but I decided against trying anything. Just as they finished speaking the alarm in the bank started to ring. One of the perps looked over at the counter and noticed that one of the bank clerks had his hand under the counter and not up in the air, another shot rang out and he fell to the ground, I could see the blood start to pool around his lifeless body through the small gap between the counter and the floor. I knew being a cop that police were notified straight away after an alarm started to blare, it wouldn't be long before the bank was surrounded by NYPD and this turned into a hostage situation.

"I WANT $10,000,000 IN SMALL BILLS IN THIS BAG." The leader of the three said to another of the bank clerks. I looked over to the other hostages and they all had terrified looks on their faces. My phone buzzed in my jeans pocket, I had received a text. I looked around at the guys with the guns and noticed that none of them were looking in my direction, one was at the desk, another was at the door and the third was behind the counter covering another door. I pulled my cell out and read the text.

**FROM DON FLACK: Please tell me that your not still in the bank.. **

I decided to try and reply. I hid it under my chest as I typed.

**TO DON FLACK: I am. 3 perps mult guns 1 vic **

My phone wasn't on silent and I prayed that the perps didn't hear the woosh sound that it made when the text was sent. I heard the sirens at this point too. I don't know if they did or not but the leader turned and looked at all of us.

"ALL OF YOU EMPTY YOUR PURSES AND POCKETS AND GET AGAINST THE WALL ONE AT A TIME!" Everybody got up one at a time as he pointed at us. The females emptied their purses in the middle and the males emptied their pockets. It was my turn and I knew that they would see my gun and badge immediately. I emptied it my purse and put my cell down and I started to walk towards the wall. "Hold it." I turned. "What the hell is this?" He picked up my badge and gun. "Your a cop?"

"I'm a crime scene investigator." I replied trying to act cool.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now?"

"Because there are a hell of a lot of NYPD cops out there and the minute they hear a shot they will be in here. My guess is that they have already tapped into the surveillance tapes and know there are only three of you. Plus, I'm your best hope of getting out of here alive. You need someone to talk to them out there." I knew what I was saying to him, I had been trained multiple times in hostage negotiations, although I never imagined myself to be in the middle of one. The leader picked up my cuffs and pointed to a pole near a phone.

"Over there." I moved slowly and once I got there he cuffed one of my hands to the pole. "When the phone rings, you answer."

The phone didn't ring for about 20 minutes. I had one of the perps guarding me, he had been given my gun. I decided to try and make small talk, "What's your name?"

"Call me Sam. And shut the fuck up..." He replied and I took that as I should give up.

The phone began to ring and I looked at Sam, "Put it on speaker and say anything out of the ordinary and I will put a bullet in your brain." I clicked the speaker phone button.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Zoey?" Don's voice returned.

"Yeah it's me..." I replied, glad to hear his voice.

"Okay I want you to answer a few questions, just answer yes or no. Are you okay?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Is anyone injured?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Do you recognise any of the perps?"

"No."  
>"Have they threatened you or anyone else?"<p>

I looked up at Sam and he shook his head. I was supposed to say no but could I really lie to my husband? "Yes."

Sam took charge of the conversation after this. "Your about to lose a detective, cop."

"No, don't! I'm Detective Don Flack and that Detective that you have held at gun point is my wife. I'll do you a deal. Let her out and you can have me in there instead."

"Come on in Detective, no gun and no vest..." I heard the line click off and a few moments later there was a knock on the bank door. One of the hostages was sent to open the door and Don walked in.  
>"Let my wife go!" Don shouted, as the door closed and another perp grabbed hold of him and held a gun to his head.<br>"I'm sorry Detective but that's not going to happen." The leader said. "You see, now that I have two cops as hostages, I can get whatever I want. Put him next to her." The perp who had the gun to Don's head brought him over to where I was sat and attached him to the same cuffs that I was tied up with.

Don looked at me, "You okay? They hurt you or anything?"

"No, I'm fine. What about you?"

Don gave me a slight smile, "I'm even better for seeing you. How many situations like this are we going to end up in?"

I smiled at him, "I know. Just a normal day at the office." He grabbed hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze. We sat in silence until the phone rang. Once again, I put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Detective Flack?" I heard my dads voice.

"Yes." I pretended to not have a personal connection to him. It's rule one of hostage situations, although Don didn't do this.

"Can I talk to one of the hostage takers?" The leader stood beside the phone.

"Your talking to him."

"My name is Mac Taylor, what's yours?"  
>"Not going to work, cop..." He replied.<p>

"How are you planning on getting out of here?" My dad asked.

"I want a car outside and I want a helicopter in central park and to make sure that you don't follow us to the 'copter I will take the cops in here with me. You try anything and I'll kill them both on the spot."

"Okay I can arrange that but give me an hour..."

He laughed, "You've got 30 minutes." He hung up the phone.

It was about 25 minutes when the phone rang again. The leader took the phone call in private. From what I could make out of the conversation, the NYPD had sorted out all the arrangements. We got detached from the pole but the cuffs were still attached to one of our hands each. With the hands that was attached together, Don grabbed mine as we were walked out with guns to our heads and ordered to slide into the back of the car. I could see that there was sniper's but they had obviously been ordered to stand down. The leader turned the engine over and drove to Central Park. It was quiet and right where the perp had said there was a helicopter waiting, empty. All three got out and left the car key and cuff key beside us. "What until we have taken off then remove those." He said pointing at the cuffs. We did as we were told. Moments after the helicopter took off, there was squad cars surrounding the car. The door opened and it was one of Don's co-workers on the other side.  
>"You two okay?" He asked.<br>"Yeah." We both replied, still in shock that we were alive and safe.

"I want you both to go to the hospital and get checked out." We couldn't argue, more for the sake of our unborn baby than for us. We were ushered to a ambulance that was standing by. I hadn't noticed any of my colleagues around and I guessed they were all at the bank doing their jobs. Once we were at the hospital we were checked over and sent home with a full bill of health apart from a bruise on my wrist where the cuffs had started to bite into my skin. As we were walking out of the cubicles, I recognised a couple from the bank, the female of the two smiled in my direction, which I returned. Don and I had walked into the waiting room when Reed came over to us. I looked at him in a questioning way.

"Dad called. Told me to come and pick you guys up. He filled me in too. Bet you sick of saying I'm fine now, huh?" He answered.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

The next few days passed in a blur as Don and I were given a few days leave on compassionate reasons. We talked about what happened in the bank and we gave out statements the day after. We had a personal body guard, in the form of a friend or family member, until they were all satisfied that neither of us were suffering from P.T.S.D.

The third day of our leave was another appointment for a scan. We found out that day what we were having. We went to Charlie's after the appointment and told everyone.

"Well it's official, Zoey and I are having a baby girl." We were congratulated left, right and centre. Everyone decided to have a drink to celebrate the impending new arrival, everyone minus me, Lindsay and Stella, who were supporting me in the fact that I couldn't drink.

The day after we found out what we were having, Don and I went out and bought cream and pink paint. We had already decided that we were going to transform the guest room next door to ours into the nursery. When we got home, we got cracking on painting the room.

We had only started painting one wall when Don walked into me with a paintbrush full of cream paint. I glared at him.

"Sorry, total accident." He laughed at my facial expression. I grabbed my paintbrush and put cream down his face and on the left side of his t-shirt.

"Sorry, total accident." I repeated back at him as I laughed. By the end of the day we ended up with more paint on each other than on the walls. It was a messy day full of laughter.

The next few weeks went by as we returned to our normal days at work and finished decorating and furnishing the nursery. We bought a crib, drawers, a wardrobe, a changing table and a rocking chair. We had decided to leave the other things, such as towels, bouncers and a pram for a couple more months as we still had plenty of time left to get all of those.


End file.
